Leaf in the Wind ReMIX
by SerpentSpirit
Summary: After losing his best friend, Tenshi struggles to move on with his life, but as his scars are ripped open and his greatest enemy from Unova returns, the inner demon reawakens, bringing the chaos to his enemies, and friends... !Sexual & violent content!
1. Chapter I - Daughter

**LEAF IN THE WIND REMIX - **

**CHAPTER I – DAUGHTER**

* * *

**H**ana, Tenshi's protégé and "child", was sleeping in her warm bed. It was her birthday, meaning that Hana has been excited for the whole night, making it hard to sleep. Now she was sleeping peacefully in her own room. In her room were several toys and Pokémon dolls on the floor. There was also a desk with drawing paper, pencils, books and a white dragon figure. Next to Hana were her favorite Pokémon dolls: Haxorus and Noivern. She yawned and turned around on her left side. After hugging the Noivern doll she fell asleep.

* * *

**T**he door opened slowly and into the room stepped Tenshi. His hair had cut into black short hair **(Style similar to Roxas)** with pinkish stripes, black hakama, white sleeveless gi with black kanjis 森 **(Forest)**, 侍 **(Warrior or Samurai) **and 華 **(Flower or Petal)** on its lapel and black Kung Fu shoes. He was carrying a small blue gift box. He placed it on the table and sat down on the bed. He stroked Hana's neck, making her purr and then turn on her right side and pulling the blanket over her. Tenshi chuckled quietly and stood up. He walked to the wall full of drawings made by him and Hana and took one of their favorite drawings: Drawing of the tropical beach with palm trees and a boat. In the paper's left lower corner were his and Hana's signature. He watched the drawing for a moment, then put it back to the wall. Before he left, he kneeled next to Hana and gave her forehead a kiss, making her turn around and shoo him by swaying her tail. Tenshi smiled and placed the Noivern doll next to her. She hugged it tightly. He stood up and walked out, slowly closing the door behind.

* * *

**T**he log chalet where Tenshi and Hana live was built by his uncle, Augustus, with the help of their Pokémon. Having a wealthy family and trustworthy friends gives many benefits, including having a nice home next to a lake. Tenshi left the house and walked to the beach. At the beach was a boat, and in the middle of the lake was a small island. Tenshi and Augustus built the Shrine of Arceus there. After pushing the boat to the water he hopped in and took the paddles. The island was few rows away, and was just a small hill with stairs to the Asian-styled shrine. The statue of Arceus was made of marble and its circle was made of gold. Tenshi stepped to the shrine and noticed a candle without fire. He took it, lighted it and placed it back to its place, and sat down on his knees.

* * *

**B**ack in the log chalet Hana yawned loudly as she woke up. After stretching her arms, tail and back she hugged her dolls.

"Good morning." She greeted them and giggled. When she noticed the purple gift box with light blue wrappings, she got excited and dropped from the bed. She hopped onto the wooden table and walked around the gift twice. When she opened it to her face appeared a smile and eyes sparkled - Inside the box were a golden charm in shape of a butterfly, pink ribbon and a chocolate bar.

"It's so beautiful!" Hana took the butterfly charm and dropped from the low table. She climbed to the top of the chair and dropped onto the desk. While looking to the mirror she placed the charm above her right eye. She jumped around in circles twice and smiled.

"This is the best gift ever!" After looking at herself once more she dropped from the table, took the chocolate bar and ran out of the room.

* * *

**O**n the Shrine Island Tenshi was meditating and training his senses. He listened to the water hitting the sand, wind touching the trees, and Hana's soothing yelling at the beach. She was waving to him and jumping on a rock.

"Angel! Come here! Angel!" She waved and jumped in circles. Tenshi smiled, stood up and bowed to the statue before leaving to the boat. Hana started to ran across the beach from side to side while waiting for Tenshi to row back. The moment Tenshi hopped out of the boat, he was tackled by Hana to the sand and water. She giggled while wiggling her tail and hugging him.

"Thank you Angel! This is beautiful!"

"Happy birthday Hana." Tenshi congratulated her and lifted her high to the air. He suddenly lowered her to the water, making her struggle and laugh.

"No! No!" Tenshi knew Hana loved this, so he threw her to the sky and after grabbing her he lowered her close to the water again, making her playfully yell and struggle. Then he dropped her to the sand just when water hit the shore. Hana paid back by splashing some water on him with her tail, wetting Tenshi's hair.

"Payback!" She giggled and splashed water on him again.

"If that's how you want it…" Tenshi splashed water on her, starting a water fight.

* * *

**F**rom the distance, Kisaki, the queen of the Emerald Forest and Tenshi's mother, watched as her son and Hana played. She was accompanied by Shinrin, Grovyle Spy. She was arms crossed and had disappointed look on her face.

"What's wrong Shinrin?" Kisaki asked.

"Tenshi should be dealing with the barbarians, not wasting time by playing games with children." She stated with surly tone.

"It's Hana's birthday, which gives him more than enough reason to be with her. Are you against it?"

"…I'm against the barbarians who assault us now and then." She turned around and left. Kisaki sighed deep and went to Tenshi and Hana. After getting large amount of water on her, Hana noticed the queen, and jumped.

"Mommy!" She rant to Kisaki and hugged her. Tenshi got up and walked off the water. Kisaki nuzzled her and Hana climbed on her head.

"Did you bring me anything for my birthday?" she asked while looking at her upside down.

"Of course darling, but I have to speak with Tenshi first."

"What is it mom?" Tenshi asked and took of his gi so he could dry it.

"I have to tell you something. Hana, could you leave us alone for a while?"

"Really?" Hana dropped from her and tilted her head to left.

"You sound very… Scared."

"Oh, sweetie. Don't be so negative. I just have few words with my son."

"Umm… Okay."

"Hana." Tenshi kneeled in front of her and scratched her neck, making her purr.

"I have to go Goldriver to buy some important stuff. How about you head to Sanctuary with mom? Have some fun with The Family until I come back."

"Will you bring me something?" Hana crossed her hands in excitement. Tenshi chuckled and lifted her up.

"Let's just say that it's a secret for now, but I promise you will like it."

"I'll wait." She responded in a second. Tenshi hugged her and put her down.

"Good. I'll be back before night. I promise." Hana nodded and Tenshi headed to the forest route. Kisaki picked Hana up and headed to opposite direction.

* * *

**T**enshi walked to the crossroad where the route splits into paths to the towns of Goldriver and Isius Town. Kisaki arrived soon without Hana.

"Hana is heading to Sanctuary with Shadow and Elysium." She said. Tenshi nodded.

"So what's going on?"

"You remember Sarecus? Your friend from Unova."

"Of course! Last time we met was three months ago."

"He's coming to the Diamond Isles today. The ship will arrive in Goldriver in an hour."

"An hour? Better hurry."

"There's more." Kisaki added, making Tenshi confused.

"Huh, what is it?"

"One of Shinrin's spies found out that the ship was captured by criminals."

"Pirates? They don't roam on the waters outside Fatherlands territory." Kisaki shook her head.

"Which means they are not the pirates of the Pirate Isles." Tenshi turned around and crossed his arms.

"…Give a word to Shin. We are going hunting."

* * *

**AT THE SEA NEAR GOLDRIVER**

"**G**ive Pikachu back right now!" Ash shouted to two Team Rocket grunts in the balloon. They laughed to him.

"You can try!" James shouted back. Ash grinned. Cilan and Iris were right behind him.

"Why you…!" Iris clenched her fist.

"Just hang on Axew! I'm coming!" She yelled and sprinted. Unfortunately they were at the rear of the ship, and the balloon was already too far to reach. Pikachu tried to cut the net with Iron Tail, but it was hard to move in narrow trap.


	2. Chapter II - Graceful Assassin

**CHAPTER II – GRACEFUL ASSASSIN**

* * *

**S**arecus was running along the corridor in the ship. He was accompanied by Lia and carrying his daughter, Jewel the Torchic in his arms.

"What is going on? The ship has been still for too long to be an engine problem."

"And people have been shouting a lot." Lia added. Sarecus ran to the stairway and got to the upper deck, where he ran to the door outside. When he came outside, Jewel looked to her right and saw Team Rocket and Ash. She jumped from Sarecus' arms and ran to the rear of the ship.

"What the…? Jewel, come back! Lia!" Lia nodded and they sprinted after Jewel, who ran to Ash, Cilan and Iris, who were shouting to Team Rocket.

"Give Pikachu and Axew back right now!" Ash shouted, but received nothing but laughing.

"What are you going to do?! We finally got what we wanted!" Meowth yelled back, laughing.

"Emolga…" Iris was sad, then suddenly flew into rage.

"How could you?!" Emolga was standing on the basket's edge and smirked.

" (You should have listened to me earlier.)" She received angry faces from them.

"Iris made a mistake! Forgive her already!" Ash asked, but no avail.

"Emolga is now honorable member of Team Rocket." James taunted them and suddenly shouted.

" (Now she listens to me at least.)"

"Discharge!" Emolga, for great shock to Iris, listened to James and sent several bolts towards them.

"Oh no you don't!" Lia jumped onto Sarecus' shoulder and leaped high to the air. With Leaf Tornado she blocked the bolts.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Sarecus shouted and ran to the scene, picking up Jewel.

"What's going on here?" He asked Iris.

"They took Axew and other Pokémon we have!"

"What?! Thieves!" Lia stepped forward and had a mean look.

"Sarecus." She called him. Sarecus nodded.

"Did that Servine just talk?" Ash asked confused, receiving a grin from her.

"You stay quiet if you don't know anything nice to say!" Lia hissed.

"Ready Lia? Leaf Storm!" Sarecus commanded. Lia leaped to the sky and after summoning thousands of sharp leaves send them towards the balloon. The blade-like leaves cut the balloon in seconds, making it fall fast.

"Go Lia!" Jewel celebrated. Sarecus patted her head.

"Now it's your turn Lara! Go!" He threw the jet black Pokéball, sending out the mighty Thunder Dragon.

"Z-Zekrom?!" Ash was shocked to see the Deep Black Pokémon. Lara roared and flew after the balloon.

"Hand over your hostages!" She growled and flew close to it, grabbing the captured Pokémon and the glass container having several Pokéballs inside. She watched as the balloon crashed onto the Basculin resembling submarine. Lara landed onto the ship and put the Pokémon down. Iris ran first to free Axew and Pikachu.

"Are you alright?! Does it hurt anywhere?!" She asked worried from Axew, who shook his head.

" (I'm alright!)" He jumped to her shoulder and looked at Lara. Sarecus ran to the fence. He saw Team Rocket crawling out of the smoking balloon.

"Crawl back into your holes thieves!" He shouted. Jewel jumped onto the fence and spat some fireball at them.

"You don't stand a chance!" She taunted and jumped. Sarecus grabbed her to safety.

"Who are you?! And what is that?!" Jessie pointed at Lara.

"Is that the legendary Pokémon?!" James questioned. He received a roar from Lara.

"Thieves like you… Rare that people like you recognize me!" She stated and bared her fangs.

* * *

**T**eam Rocket took their jet packs and flew to the ship's level, throwing their Pokémon to the desk. Emolga landed on the fence.

"Could use a little help here!" Sarecus stated and took few steps back. Lia acted quickly – She dashed and hit Woobat with Leaf Blade before executing Twister and sending the heavy Amoonguss to the sky.

"Have a nice trip!" She taunted and dodged Yamask's Shadow Ball coming from behind. But she got surrounded by Frillish and Yamask. Meowth landed to the fence.

"You should have kept you mouth shut!"

"How about you shut up before I send you to fly without that tin can on your back?!" Lia jumped away from them and landed next to Sarecus. Her arms glowed green and into her arms appeared two Leaf Fans.

"Give up already! You've already lost!" Sarecus ordered. It didn't work. Ash threw a Pokéball to the sky, sending out Charizard.

"Charizard, Flamethrower!" Ash shouted. Charizard fired intense flames towards thieves Pokémon, but Frillish used Protect to counter it.

* * *

**L**ara was high in the sky when she sensed an energy approaching.

"Master Sarecus." She called her Trainer.

"Huh, what now Lara?"

"You sense that? Our friend is coming." Sarecus was a bit confused, but when he extended his arm towards the direction Lara was looking, he smiled.

"Tenshi! About time…"

"Tenshi?" Iris asked. From the distance was coming a blue lightning bolt at high speed. People who were trapped to the front end saw the lightning. Soon the lightning "faded", revealing it to be Rayquaza.

"Look!" Female passenger pointed at roaring dragon.

"The Bringer of Winds and Rains!" One of the passengers stated.

"Hoenn's legend." Another said. On Rayquaza's back was Tenshi. In his hand was the Graceful Dahlia. Tenshi had a smirk on his face.

"I was expecting so much more, and this is it? Two pickpockets?"

"Never underestimate your enemies Tenshi." Galaxy told him. He nodded and stood up.

"You're right. They broke the ship and challenged Sarecus, meaning this is serious business. After you."

"Very well!" Galaxy roared and gathered air to her mouth, which soon formed into snowflakes and surrounded her long body.

"Blizzard!" She roared and from her body flew cold wind. The water around the ship froze in seconds, freezing the ship to its place. People and Pokémon on the ship shivered and got chills. Sarecus kneeled and protected Lia and Jewel from the cold with the best of his abilities. Iris and Ash covered Axew and Pikachu respectively. Meowth slipped and was soon hanging from the frozen fence.

* * *

**A**fter freezing the ship (And some of the passengers and Pokémon) Galaxy flew higher until she was high in the clouds. Tenshi's friends, Shinrin, who was riding on Kyoboku the Hydreigon, landed to the rear of the ship. Shinrin dropped from the Brutal Pokémon and immediately crossed her arms, the leaves on her arms glowing bright green and extending into blades.

"What happened?" James shivered. His clothes and hair were full of snow.

"Did the winter come already?" Jessie asked, also covered in snow. Sarecus stood up and cleaned his trousers and back from snow. Lia and Jewel were fortunately unharmed.

"Are you alright?" Lia asked Sarecus, who nodded. Jewel nodded and hugged her father.

"Good. Whew, Galaxy has become stronger since the last time." He looked at Galaxy high in the air until she disappeared from sight.

"Or she was hiding her powers, like three months ago." Lia said.

"True." He then turned to Ash and the others. Alexa rushed to the rear of the ship with her Helioptile, shocked to see snow and ice during the summer.

"What happened here? Ash, Cilan, Iris!" She ran to her friends.

"What happened?! Where did this snow come from?!"

"You don't believe it!" Iris said with high tone.

"It was Rayquaza!"

"The Hoenn legend?! Fascinating! Where?!" She looked around, but saw nothing.

"Galaxy flew up to the sky. Very high." Sarecus answered.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"Name's Sarecus Ottomachi, from Unova."

"I'm Ash. This is Pikachu."

"(Nice to meet you.)"

"Nice to meet you too. It's been a long time Iris, and Cilan." He greeted. A little blush appeared in Iris' face.

"Yeah… But now is not the good time! We've got thieves here!"

"Right." Sarecus nodded and prepared to face Team Rocket, who threw two another Pokéballs, releasing Seviper and Carnivine.

"Seviper, Poison Tail!" Jessie shouted.

"Carnivine, Vine Whip!" James ordered. Seviper rushed towards Shinrin with its blade glowing purple. Shinrin crouched before the blade hit her head, kicked the snake to the face and after clenching hands together executed double ax handle to slash Seviper twice in cross motion before reverse kicking it away, returning to her fighting stance. Carnivine attempted to whip her. Shinrin bended backwards to dodge the first strike, then back flipped to avoid the second, then responded by throwing Razor Leaf at it. The leaves scratched its head.

"Wow! Professional fighting techniques! That Grovyle is well trained!" Alexa put her camera on and started to film Shinrin. She didn't give her any attention, as if she's a ghost.

"I remember you. You were with Tenshi in Unova three months ago. Shinrin, was it?" Sarecus asked.

"…" She stayed quiet and stared at Team Rocket and Emolga with her stone cold eyes, arms crossed and Leaf Blades glowing.

* * *

**S**oon Galaxy roared as she came at high speed towards the ship from the sky. Tenshi held the Graceful Dahlia ready.

"Go!" Galaxy stopped and Tenshi jumped from her, starting to fall fast. Iris and the others gasped. As he was falling, Tenshi started to flip rapidly and after picking up speed, threw the Graceful Dahlia. The powerful and fast scythe hit the wooden floor and the blade sank into it. The impact released several sharp petals from the scythe and they almost blew Team Rocket Pokemon off the ship.

"What is that?!" Sarecus looked at the scythe. Its blade gleamed in the sunlight. Tenshi threw few flips and landed on his knees. Sarecus, unlike others, smiled.

"Nice entrance Tenshi!"

"Tenshi!" Jewel chirped. Tenshi was motionless for few seconds, breathing slowly. Galaxy dived to the water and soon surfaced, her eyes glowing like sun.

"So that's… Rayquaza?!" Iris was either fascinated to see the legendary Sky High Pokémon, or a bit shocked when Tenshi hopped up on his feet and with force pulled the Graceful Dahlia out of the floor. Its blade was shining and sharp. After slashing the air twice he placed it on his shoulder.

"We don't want you here!" The commanding and serious tone said to the thieves.

"Leave!" After a moment of silence James grinned.

"N-Now there are more twerps?!" James' disrespecting caused Galaxy to startle everyone by roaring.

"Watch your tongue!" She ordered with storming voice. Tenshi pointed his weapon at them.

"I'm not here to fight you! I give you a chance to leave!" He said. Seviper, who was all the time stunned, shook its head and stared at Tenshi.

"Who do you think you are?! A diplomat?! Seviper, Poison Tail!" Seviper listened to Jessie and started another assault. Tenshi held the scythe reverse wielded with both hands and blocked the Poison Tail. After guiding the tail to his left Tenshi kicked the snake away and with a 360 degree spin and slashed it with his weapon. The slash left behind several beautiful, yet extremely sharp petals. The petals left several nasty wounds to its skin before Tenshi hit it to the head with the blunt side of the scythe before turning his back on it and placing his right open palm in front of it. With a kiai Tenshi created a mighty gust which sent Seviper over the board to the water. Jessie recalled it.

"Who are you?!" She asked while looking at him madly.

"Who? Now that's a question…" Tenshi put the Graceful Dahlia on his shoulder and walked to the ship's right side.

"Who am I in your eyes? Who am I in their eyes? A wounded man rides to the town with a bloody sword in his hand – What does that make him: A survivor of a battle, or perhaps a bandit?"

"What are you talking about?" James shivered and suddenly couched.

"Call me what you want. But my name…" He twirled the scythe and threw it to the air. It started to glow, and soon turned into petals, and they were taken by the wind, except for one, darker and bigger petal, which landed on Tenshi's open hand. He looked at it as if it was precious to him, then turned his attention back Team Rocket.

"My name… Is Tenshi Kamito, son of Marcus Kamito. Heir of the Kamito Warrior family!" When Iris heard his family name, she gasped.

"Kamito?! The same legendary Dragon Warrior family!" Her knowledge about Tenshi surprised Sarecus and Ash.

"Wow, I didn't know you were Kamito! Your family is famous Tenshi." Sarecus stated. Tenshi looked back.

"Let's talk later, shall we?" He asked politely.

"With pleasure!" Iris yelled hands crossed. Axew was confused of his Trainer's odd behavior and jumped to the floor.

"(Are you two friends?)" He asked, then looked at Tenshi.

"If you want to fight, prepare yourselves!" He took a fighting stance. Jessie took a step back, then shouted to Frillish.

"Don't just stand there! Water Pulse!" Frillish fired an orb of water towards Tenshi, who spread his hands to his sides.

"Feel the wrath of Nature!" His hands got surrounded by petals, and with a spin he threw them from his right hand. First wave blew up the orb into water shower, and the second wave he threw from his left hand sliced Frillish, causing sharp pain all over the body. She fell to the floor knocked out.

"Nature…" Few petals were floating above Tenshi's right hand.

"…It's beautiful, the start of life, caring…" He clenched his hand into a fist, and the petals fell to the floor.

"…But it's also dangerous. It can unleash its wild force without reason, to annihilate weaklings." He returned to his fighting stance and prepared to take on Carnivine. Carnivine used Vine Whip and grabbed Tenshi's arms.

"Yes!" James celebrated, while it was still possible. Tenshi grabbed its vines and with force pulled it.

"Come here!" By pulling with enough force the Bug Catcher Pokémon came flying toward him, only to be kicked back. Not finished, he raised his hand, and new series of petals appeared. He drew his arm back, and with a quick thrust forward sent the sharp leaves to cut Yamask, Amoonguss, Carnivine and Meowth. Tenshi ran to the petals and while Jessie was busy with avoiding the petals, he surprised her and kicked her to left cheek. Behind him was James, who took a step back.

"Give up. There's no escape."

"Come and fight like a man!" James held his fists ready, but Tenshi shook his head.

"You can't win."

"Shut up!" He attempted to punch him, but more agile Tenshi tilted his head to left to dodge. When James tried to kick him, he grabbed his leg and with his elbow crushed his knee before kicking him to the face. Now Team Rocket was down, Emolga as the last one standing. Tenshi looked at the petal in his hand.

"Checkmate. And now…" He turned around and pointed his finger at the Flying Squirrel Pokemon.

"You." Emolga sweated and took few steps back before flying away.

"Emolga, come back!" Iris ran and jumped onto the fence.

"Emolga!" Emolga got annoyed and showed Iris her tongue.

"(Leave me alone!)"


	3. Chapter III - Honor

**CHAPTER III – HONOR**

* * *

**T**enshi and Sarecus locked Team Rocket to the storage in the lower deck, while Lara and Galaxy combined their powers to get the ship working. Galaxy used Surf under the surface to make the ship moving. Lara gave electricity to the engine, making it working again.

"It's an honor to meet you again ma'am." Lara said to Galaxy.

"Likewise youngling. I see Sarecus and you are strengthened your bond after Unova."

"Yeah." Lara laughed.

"And now we are here, to see the Diamond Isles and challenge new people and Pokémon."

"Why is that?" Galaxy asked, making Lara a bit confused.

"Huh, why? Because we… Sarecus is… Umm…"

"Trainer? So is Tenshi, but he doesn't battle. Not like Sarecus."

"What do you mean by "not like Sarecus"?"

"Tenshi's reason to walk to the battlefields with us, is because WE, the Pokémon, want it – We want to taste the glory. Without us he'd have no reason to battle."

"But… If one of my friends wouldn't like to fight, Sarecus couldn't force them to fight."

"Which is why Tenshi has taken his words to his heart, and given Trainers another chance. In today's tournament Tenshi tests the Trainers."

"How?"

"He watches the Trainers when they command their Pokémon in battle, how they command them. He knows if the Pokémon is respected or not by watching them as well."

"You mean he's going to watch the Trainers and Pokémon during the tournament, and from their actions he decides whether the Pokémon are happy, or enslaved to fight."

"Yes."

"Ma'am, it's not my business, but…" She was quiet for a moment and looked at the town of Goldriver at the distance.

"…Why don't you tell him the good things about Trainers? You have seen thousands of different people and Pokémon. Surely you know positive sides of Pokémon Trainers."

"It's not about what I know youngling. It's about does Tenshi accepts Trainers, or don't. I can tell him, but it's up to him to decide if it's the truth."

"Hmm… You're right. I just… Hope that Tenshi won't hate people like Sarecus and Souren."

* * *

**W**hile the dragons were having a conversation, Tenshi, Sarecus, Iris, Ash and Cilan were at the front end of the ship, looking at the town of Goldriver. It was a large town built on hills, next to the sea and at the docks were several piers and some fishing ships were already in work. Although almost every building was made of wood, the piers, streets and Pokémon Center were modern.

"So that's Goldriver. Wow!" Ash looked at the town, then at Milotic swimming ahead of the ship towards the docks.

"That's your home Tenshi?" Sarecus asked.

"Yes. My uncle's and aunt's. I live with them most of the time." He leaned to the fence for few minutes, then stood straight.

"Home…" He chuckled alone and turned around.

"Galaxy." He called the dragon, and she soon was next to him. Tenshi pointed his HurricaneMorpher at her, and Galaxy turned into several bolts and disappeared into it. Excited Iris ran to him.

"Where did you get Rayquaza?" She had sparkles in her eyes as she asked Tenshi. He didn't look at her, but answered.

"Galaxy is one of my family's guardians. For hundreds of years she has served and fought for my blood."

"Wow! Is it…?"

"It?! Galaxy is "she"!" Iris quickly cleaned her throat.

"Sorry! But I was asking if she's immortal! Does legendary dragons live forever?! How did she become your family guardian?!"

"Take a breath Iris. Seriously, you mean those questions you ask?" Tenshi crossed his arms.

"Of course! I want to become Dragon Master!"

"I see… Dragon Master's path. Well…" He turned to lean to the fence and stared to the horizon.

"…I won't tell you." For Iris his answer was like heartbreak.

"What?! But…"

"We all have secrets Iris. I'm afraid that the information you ask is something not to tell just anybody. Even I had to spend time with those writings before I could understand them."

"They could have helped me to become Dragon Master..."

"You talk like the secrets are the only way to fulfill your dreams. If that's so, you are terribly lost… Keep studying page after page / Learn about dragons one at a time / That's how I became Dragon Master." Iris nodded in agreement.

"You're right. Better take it slow and learn one thing at a time."

"Now we have the same language." He stood straight and looked at the town, waiting for the ship to dock.

"But still… Emolga." Iris sobbed, climbed onto the fence and sat on it.

"Why is she against you? From your acting I can tell you are… Or were, close.

"Yeah. It's my fault – Emolga and Axew were playing together, then something happened and Axew got hurt… And, I blamed Emolga."

"…I'm sorry. I know what it's like, losing a friend…" Tenshi's statement surprised her.

"You know? Have you…?"

"Don't continue." Tenshi cut her.

"Please."

"Oh, alright." Iris dropped from the fence and they walked back to the front end.

* * *

**A**fter docking the thieves were given to the police. Sarecus recalled Lara.

"Well, this is one way to come to visit." Sarecus joked and walked to Tenshi, who was looking at the sea at the edge of the pier.

"It's been awhile." He said.

"We saw three months ago Sarecus, but yes, it was a long time." Tenshi said and looked at the petal in his hand.

"So… What was that scythe you used?"

"Graceful Dahlia. It's a magical weapon, nothing else to say."

"Awesome! Hey, how's Hana?"

"It's her birthday. I was about to come here to buy something to her, but then I was informed that you could use a little help."

"Wow! Hey, can I come?" Tenshi laughed a bit, confusing him.

"Sorry, no offense with that. Any reason not to?" Sarecus shook his head.

"Nope. I can come right after I win the tournament."

"The tournament? Sarecus…" Tenshi turned to look at him.

"You crossed the sea, so you could participate in the Festival of Sky?"

"What? No, no, of course not! I'm here to travel and see new Pokémon." He sighed.

"Are you still against Trainers? Come on pal, let it go."

"It's not that easy Sarecus. It's been eight years since my father… and a year since Sota… The scars haven't healed, not even stopped bleeding."

"Hmph." A voice behind them said. Sarecus turned to look at Shinrin. She looked like regular Grovyle, but had black tribal tattoos on her arms, thighs, neck and leaves.

"Oh, hey. Nice to meet you again." He greeted, but got no response.

"Umm… Hello?" Tenshi shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Is something wrong Shinrin?" He asked.

"No. Not "something", someone." With that she turned around and left.

"What was that?" Sarecus looked at Shinrin disappearing into the forest at the edge of the town.

"Shinrin trusts only one human – Me."

"Why is that?" Tenshi didn't answer to his question, but tilted his head towards the town.

"She doesn't trust you. Now let's go, I'll show you where to sign up."

"…Okay…"

* * *

**T**enshi and Sarecus signed up to the tournament, and were now eating lunch before the start of the tournament. Lia was eating vanilla ice cream while sitting on the fountain's edge. She took a big bite and enjoyed the taste, licking the ice cream from her lips and wiggled her tail.

"Good thing that you decided to start training Pokémon." Sarecus stated and took a sip of Poké-Cola.

"I'm not a Trainer. Not yet." Tenshi responded and took a bite of cheese-burger.

"I still have to actually take part in these battles."

"Look, you really should start to look Trainers from the light side. It's not just about giving and fulfilling orders and who gets the glory. Both Pokémon and Trainers can enjoy battles."

"Today, I'll see if that's the truth." Tenshi ate the rest of the hamburger, and stood up when he saw familiar faces coming: Hana was riding on Shadow the Umbreon, escorted by Kiba the Axew, Elysium the Dewott, and Vamp the Noivern, who upon seeing Tenshi rushed and tackled him from his chair to the ground. Vamp started to nuzzle hi.

"Vamp, stop! Stop, don't! " Tenshi laughed and rubbed his neck and pushed him off him. Vamp got on his feet, standing almost as tall as Tenshi, and hugged him.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, good to see you too."

"Hi Vamp." Sarecus greeted, and Vamp happily spread his wings to look tough and got rubbed by him. Hana dropped from Shadow and jumped to Tenshi's arms, wanting to be petted. Tenshi understood and gently stroked her back. Hana let out playful purrs while pushing her head to his chest, listening to his heart beat. Without warning, Tenshi grabbed Hana by her waist and lifted her to the sky upside-down.

"Angel!" Hana giggled while trying to open Tenshi's hands. Tenshi couldn't but watch how Hana liked being held upside down and how she was trying to free herself. After a moment of flying around Hana was put down.

"Why did you come here?" Tenshi asked while stroking her neck.

"I got bored." She answered, and purred while wiggling her tail.

"Bored?" Tenshi laughed, and gave her her favorite ice cream and sat down.

"Tenshi told me that you're having a birthday. Congratulations!" Sarecus said to Hana, receiving a smile from her.

"Thank you Mr. Sarecus! I got this from Angel. Isn't it beautiful?" She showed him her new charm.

"Wow. Is it gold?"

"Made by my uncle." Tenshi added, then waved to old man standing on the top of the stairs. He had a brown tunic, beige-colored trousers, leather boots and bracers. He had white hair and beard. He was accompanied by Herdier.

"Speaking of which…" When Hana saw Augustus, she jumped from the table and ran to him.

"Grandpa!" She jumped to his arms and Augustus kissed her forehead.

"Happy birthday Hana. I'm so proud of you."

"Angel gave me the beautiful butterfly." She was very fond to her new charm.

"It fits you perfectly."

"Uncle." Tenshi approached his grandfather, and Hana curled herself in his arms. Augustus tickled her belly, making her squirm and jump from his arms behind Tenshi's leg.

"Three years…Time really flies." He stated.

"I agree. Come here Hana." Tenshi picked Hana up and petted her by stroking her chin and forehead. Sarecus looked at the clock and jumped from the chair.

"Tenshi, we are late from the tournament!"

"Darn..." Hana climbed on his shoulder and wiggled her tail. Augustus gave Tenshi a Pokéball.

"Who's here?" Tenshi asked while looking at it. It was old, having scratch marks and a bit rust on its white half.

"Back in my days, this little guy was my partner. Guide him to victory."

"…Very well, for you."

"Show them how Warrior guides his friends to glory." Augustus gave him a pat on the back.

* * *

**T**he tournament is held on oval-shaped arena with artificial grass and size of a football field. The ring was formed by water encircling the arena. At the ends of the arena were seats for the combatants and for the guests of honor. The combatants, Tenshi, Sarecus, Ash and Iris included, were standing at the edge of the arena. The announcer **(Similar to one from DragonBall) **walked to the middle of the arena, and raised his fist to the air.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Tournament of Sky!" He yelled, making the audience cheer and yell. He pointed his finger at the combatants.

"These eight Trainers and their Pokémon will face each others, not only in front you people, but in front of our guest of honor – Let him hear it folks, the High King of our beloved Isles, Gustavus I!" The old man with light brown hair and long beard, wearing medieval-styled armor, blue cape, light brown pants, medieval-styled metal boots, a sword hanging from the belt and wielding a cane, stepped to the platform for the quests of honor, and bowed and waved to the audience. Some people in the audience stood up and waved, while some cheered louder.

"I have come here to see our younglings. How they have grown, and how they carry on their families' name. Guide your Pokémon with respect and trust, and you shall win." He greeted the combatants and their Pokémon before sitting down. After the audience and some of the combatants, Tenshi, Iris and Sarecus included, clapped to him, the announcer threw his microphone into the air and grabbed it.

"This tournament will surely be left to the history! Fight with honor and give these people what they have come to see! Before we start, I'd like to repeat the rules of the tournament. First: Each Trainer has chosen three Pokémon to use. If you use Pokémon you haven't signed up or switch Pokémon during the battle, you'll be disqualified. Second: Pokémon loses if it touches the area outside the arena, is fainted for ten seconds or gives up. And these are the rules! Let's get started!"

* * *

**T**wo men walked to the middle of the arena. One of them was carrying an urn while another one was pushing a board on wheels. In the board were eight lines, four in each side. They ended to the center where read "WINNER". The man carrying the urn placed it on the table. The announcer put his hand into the urn.

"Now, I'll draw the battle pairs. When you hear your name, step forward." He took few seconds to choose the piece of paper. He looked at the name in the paper and smiled.

"Number one combatant…" He raised the paper into the air.

"Is Chevano!" A teenager with short black hair, wearing gray trousers, blue/black T-shirt and black/white shoes stepped forward. He received cheers from the audience.

"Chevano's opponent is… Ash!"

"Yes! First match!" Ash celebrated and stepped forward.

"Who's going to be number three…? It's Sarecus Ottomachi from Unova!" Sarecus stepped forward with Lia, and everyone cheered.

"Against Sarecus is going to be… Iris!" Iris and Axew smiled and stepped next to Sarecus.

"Don't expect me to hold back." Iris told Sarecus, who smirked.

"Same thing."

"The match number three!" The announcer pulled two papers from the urn.

"Number five Trainer is Trollo!" Trollo is 8 feet tall and muscular man, wearing black trousers, black tank top, red vest on it and black boots. He had sunglasses and short blonde hair. He stepped forward and crackled his knuckles. Axew was scared by the big man next to him, so he climbed and hid into Iris' hair.

"Huh, what's wrong Axew?"

" (That man is scary.)" His whining disturbed Trollo.

"Be quiet!" He shouted. Axew got frightened and went silent.

"Hey! Axew is scared of you!" Iris said to him.

"Bah. Those belong to kindergarten." Lia stepped in and showed her tongue to him. Trollo bit his teeth.

"Why you little…"

"Thanks Lia." Iris thanked the Grass Snake, who smirked.

"Against Trollo is… Wow! Total surprise! Tenshi Kamito!" Upon hearing his name, Tenshi stepped forward. Gustavus leaned forward and rubbed his beard.

"Marcus' son…" He whispered.

"So he's going to step to your path my friend."

* * *

**F**or a moment no one said anything, and Hana, who was with Augustus, started to worry.

"Why are everyone quiet grandpa?"

"It's because our family has not been in tournaments for ages. Since Marcus, we have stayed in silence, away from the arenas." He answered and stroked her back. Tenshi was standing in the middle of the arena with Iris, Sarecus, Ash, Chevano and Trollo. After what felt like an hour, Trollo started to laugh.

"You?! You have already lost, cockroach!" He taunted and laughed like a maniac. At first few, then finally all in the audience started to shout "boo!" to Trollo.

"Who do you think you are?!" A teen in the audience yelled to Trollo.

"Kamito is the most powerful Warrior family in the Isles! Don't you dare to insult Tenshi's name!" A girl shouted next to the teen.

"Show him who's boss Tenshi!" Soon the audience gave Tenshi loud cheers and claps. Alexa who was filming next to Cilan and Augustus listened to people.

"Wow. He already got fans." She stated.

"Our family has a long history. My dear son made quite a name during his days of youth. Seems like Tenshi is about to see clearly what his father had achieved." Augustus gave Gustavus a look.

"And if someone nowadays knows our family's history, it's me, Tenshi's mother, and out beloved king."

"Really?" Alexa made sure her camera was on and focused on the tournament. Hana crossed her hands.

"Angel will win."


	4. Chapter IV - Gladiators

**CHAPTER IV – GLADIATORS**

* * *

**C**hevano and Ash stood ready to face each other. Ash chose Pikachu while Chevano held his Pokéball ready.

"Trainers ready?!" The announcer asked.

"Ready!" Ash and Chevano answered. The announcer raised his right hand to the air.

"You may begin!" He lowered his hand, and Chevano started the game.

"Zeth, Deep Freeze! Let's go!" He sent out Samurott who right after being released fired Ice Beam, which froze the arena. Pikachu slipped and fell on his back.

"And now, Water Pulse!" Zeth got on his hind legs and formed two small spheres of water, combined them and threw it.

"Get up quick and use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled. Pikachu rolled on all-fours and responded to Water Pulse with Thunderbolt. The impact blew up the Water Pulse into a shower. While Pikachu had trouble with keeping his balance, Zeth got back on all-fours and took his blade.

"Zeth, let's cut them up! Samurai Sword!" Zeth sheathed his blade and crossed his arms so that his hands were on the blades and closed his eyes.

"If not on ground, then in air. Pikachu, jump!" Ash guided. Pikachu jumped and used Thunderbolt to the ground. The explosion sent him even higher.

"And now Electro Ball!" Pikachu created the electric ball to his tail and with a spin threw it.

"Slash!" Chevano yelled. Zeth's eyes snapped open and he jumped. He slashed the ball in two before the halves blew up behind him.

"In the air you cannot dodge!" Chevano noted and Zeth used his second sword to horizontally slash Pikachu.

"Quick, use Iron Tail!" Ash shouted, and Pikachu obeyed. Just in time he managed to block the sword, but the stronger Pokémon grabbed him and threw him to the ground, followed by Ice Beam. Pikachu smashed to the frozen ground and got hit by the Ice Beam.

"Pikachu!" Ash gasped.

* * *

**T**enshi watched carefully as Pikachu and Zeth fought. The Formidable Pokemon landed and stood proudly, his swords in his hands. Chevano jumped and raised his fist.

"Oh yeah! That's how you do it!" The moment of celebration was short lived when Pikachu got up with effort. He almost slipped again but stood still.

"Whew, nice work Pikachu! Now let's finish this."

"Pikapi. (Yeah.)"

"Astonishing battle! Both Pikachu and Samurott are giving their all!" The announcer narrated. Zeth smirked and sheathed his swords.

"Ready for round two buddy?" Chevano asked. Zeth nodded eagerly.

"Then let's freeze this!" He shouted and Zeth fired another Ice Beam.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Full power!" Ash shouted. Pikachu put almost everything he had to an attack. The lightning and ice collided, and after a moment of fighting, they exploded, creating a smokescreen. Pikachu and Zeth covered their eyes along with their Trainers. When the smokescreen finally subsided, Pikachu and Zeth were still standing.

"That was tough one. All right, let's end this Zeth! X-Scissor!" Zeth took his swords and by using the frozen ground as advance, slid towards Pikachu at high speed.

"Don't give up yet Pikachu! Use Iron Tail to counter!" Ash rallied Pikachu, who got on his feet and blocked the attack with his armored tail. Zeth used the opportunity and pushed him away from him.

"And now, Ice Sphere!" Chevano said. Zeth sheathed his swords and created new Water Pulse. Instead of throwing it, he first freeze it with Ice Beam, turning it into football sized thick ice ball. With a spin he threw the sphere, resulting in bullseye. The sphere shattered upon hitting Pikachu and he flew out of the ring.

"Pikachu!" Ash ran to pick Pikachu up. He had a bad dint on his forehead, but seemed to be okay, as he raised his hand.

"You were great Pikachu. Take a nice rest."

"It seems that with a ring-out, Chevano wins!" The announcer pointed his hand at Chevano, who showed to people the V-sign.

"You did it Zeth! Awesome!" He cheered his friend. Zeth nodded and smiled.

* * *

**A**fter Chevano's victory, Sarecus and Iris faced each other. While Iris decided to send Dragonite, Sarecus chose Shade.

"Let's go Shade! Night Daze!" Sarecus threw the Pokéball and sent out female Zoroark, who right after landing was surrounded by crimson aura and she smashed her fists to the ground, causing a massive explosion. Even Sarecus had to cover himself.

"You were eager to start!" He stated and tried to look through the dust and smoke. Iris protected Axew while Dragonite flew up to the sky.

"Dragonite, ThunderPunch!" Iris yelled and Dragonite started a swoop towards the arena. Shade jumped from the smoke and fired Dark Pulse. Dragonite quickly switched to Ice Beam and the attacks collided. Dragonite flew at high speed and punched Shade to stomach, making her smash to the ground.

"Why you…!" She growled and leaped out of the way before Dragonite could hit her again.

"All right, Shade, Shadow Rasengan!" Sarecus guided. Shade's arms glowed purple, her eyes flared up into purplish fire and she created two balls of darkness, which she fired as one, huge wave.

"Dragonite!" Iris gasped. Having no time to dodge, Dragonite put his arms in front of him and took the attack, resulting in an explosion. The Dragon Pokémon fell to the ground fainted.

"No! Dragonite!"

" (Get up quickly!)" Axew encouraged. The announcer started to count.

"One, two, three…"

"Dragonite, we can still win!" The luck was on her side, as Dragonite got up before seven.

"And Dragonite is back on!" The audience cheered and clapped. Dragonite became furious and breathed an intense Flamethrower. Shade leaped to her left to avoid. It was a mistake, as Dragonite stopped and rushed towards Shade with Dragon Rush.

"Shade, look out!" Sarecus warned, but before she could look, Dragonite hit her, making her fly through the arena. She fell out of the ring. Sarecus shook his head.

"No… Shade!"

"No need to yell." A voice came behind him. It was Shade.

"How…? How did you…?" Before he could even finish his question, Shade rushed towards Dragonite, and kicked him to back.

"It was an illusion!" Iris gasped, and watched as Dragonite fell out of the ring.

* * *

"**O**ut! Dragonite is out! What a great distraction. Using illusion to fool Dragonite and attacking when its guard was down. Let Sarecus hear it folks!" People cheered to Sarecus and Shade. Jewel, who was sitting on among the combatants, chirped and jumped in joy.

"Daddy won! Daddy won!" She spun around. Shade suddenly stroked his cheek.

"And I want to get something from this." She said. Sarecus nodded and smiled.

"Wait until the tournament is over."

"And now our long waited battle – Trollo versus Tenshi Kamito!" The whole audience cheered to Tenshi and Vamp. He looked at people in the audience.

"They call me a hero, as if I am my father… Ridiculous…" Vamp poked his thigh and tilted his head.

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Ready to get trampled?!" Trollo taunted and there a Pokéball, sending out Machamp.

"No change! Give up already!" Trollo's big mouth made the audience shout and boo to him.

"It seems like Tenshi has become the favorite Trainer of this tournament. Could Tenshi reach the same position as Marcus reached years ago?" The announcer raised his hand.

"Trainers ready?!"

"Ready!" Trollo yelled. Tenshi opened his hand. The petal of the Graceful Dahlia was shining in the sunlight.

"Father…" He clenched his hand into a fist.

"…I will step to the battlefields, for you." He nodded to Vamp, who nodded back and rushed to the arena.

"Ready!"

"Then you may begin!" The audience cheered and yelled Tenshi's name. Hana was jumping in circles on Augustus' thigh.

"Go Angel!" She raised her fist to the air.

* * *

"**M**achamp, Close Combat!" Trollo shouted. Machamp rushed to Vamp and started to punch with its four fists. Vamp, after dodging first four leaped high to the air. Tenshi crackled his knuckles.

"Vamp, SonicBoom!" Tenshi yelled. Vamp crossed his wings, and upon spreading his wings wide screeched with horrible high volume. The soundwave hit Machamp and also caused a small gust, which sent sand flying. Machamp kneeled and held its ears.

"Ninja Strike! Take him out!" Tenshi swept his right arm to right. Vamp bended backwards and fell towards the ground. Close to hit the ground, he stopped in mid-air and dashed towards Machamp, slashing him with his wings. He demonstrated his deadly flying abilities by delivering several slashes to the stunned Superpower Pokémon.

"Do something!" Trollo shouted to Machamp. He tried to move while fighting against the ringing ears, and after extending his leg Vamp bit it and in a second flew out of his reach. Machamp held his leg while holding his ears.

"Did I train you so you could lie around?! Get up and take that bat down!" Vamp grinned as if in pain when he listened to Trollo's shouting.

"Seems like Trollo's bawling causes greater pain to Machamp than Noivern's SonicBoom." The announcer stated, making some in the audience laugh like crazy. One of them fell from the bench and held his stomach.

"Ha hah ha haha haha! That was good! Ha ha haha hah ahaha ha!"

* * *

**T**rollo got furious when the audience mocked him. Tenshi held his arms wide, unsure about the situation.

"Get up and finish the job!" He shouted one last time, and Machamp got up with great effort. Vamp was flapping his wings next to Tenshi.

"It's time for glory / Show them what you got brother / To victory, or Oblivion!" Tenshi rallied Vamp, who shrieked and flew up.

"Bloodmoon Divider!" Tenshi shouted, and Vamp began to freefall towards the opponent.

"Why won't you do something!" Trollo sweated, but Machamp still had terrible ringing in his ears. Vamp slammed to his back from behind and started to rapidly bite his neck.

"Noivern got Machamp! Now there' not escape!"

"You'll win Tenshi!" Sarecus got up from his bench and cheered Tenshi. Axew and Pikachu also started to cheer him, soon followed by Hana, who left Augustus and dropped to the bench where Sarecus was sitting a moment ago.

"You're the best Angel!" Hana's words encouraged Tenshi and Vamp.

"You're finish!" Tenshi showed his fist to Trollo and gave him thumbs down.

"Checkmate!" He said. Vamp stopped biting and bounced from Machamp and glided to the other end of the arena. Machamp fell on his knees and shook his head.

"(Mak-make… Make it stop!)" He cried. Vamp bared his fangs and dashed towards him. With a quick Slash to the neck Vamp brought him down, and continued to fly behind Tenshi, landing on his shoulders.

"And there it is! One, two, three, four…"

"Five…" The audience joined in.

"…Six, seven, eight, nine, and…" The announcer raised his right fist and lowered his fist index finger pointing at Machamp.

"TEN! Knock out! Tenshi wins!" The audience went wild; standing up and clapping to him. Some people whistled and yelled his name. Chevano and Sarecus gave him high-five. Pikachu, Hana and Axew were jumping on the tables.

"Congrats!" Chevano cheered.

"Angel won! Angel won! I knew it!" Hana jumped and spun in the air. Tenshi and Vamp hugged each other.

"I can feel it. My father…" Tenshi stood up.

"Tenshi Kamito, son of Marcus Kamito, the Solaris Dragon!" Although he listened to the folks, he listened to that one voice. Hana jumped from the bench and jumped into his arms.

"I knew you win!" Hana started to make tears of joy as she purred in his arms.

"Without your support…" Tenshi said to her.

"…I wouldn't be here now. Thank you." He pulled her to his chest. Hana hugged him back and wiggled her tail.

"After this battle, I could say that Tenshi is the true winner of this tournament, but…" The announcer started another speech while looking at Tenshi and Hana.

"…I'm sure you all want to see more of this! So let's have the last battle of this round, and tomorrow we'll have the semifinals and the final round!" Tenshi walked to the exit for everyone's surprise.

"Where are you going?" Sarecus asked.

"…I've got my reasons." Tenshi answered.

"Oh, right. Hana's birthday. Wait, you're not going to spend it in here? In Goldriver?"

"Actual parties are held tomorrow, but for your question, no. In the silent forest we can have the celebration Hana deserves."

"I'll see you tomorrow then." He promised. Tenshi gave him thumbs up.

"…Thank you." Tenshi said and left the arena, leaving Sarecus confused.

"What did that mean?"

"He is thankful to you." Lara spoke to him from her Pokéball.

"You showed him the light side of the Pokémon battles. For him, it means so much."

"How do you know?"

"Galaxy told me, back at the sea."

"Oh…"


	5. Chapter V - Elysium's Paradise

**CHAPTER V – ELYSIUM'S PARADISE**

* * *

**T**enshi was eating with Vamp and Hana in the log chalet. The sun was setting and Hana looked at it from the window. The butterfly charm on her head was shining in the sunlight.

"It's so beautiful." Hana stated and took a bite of the apple. Tenshi drank some Moomoo milk and patted Hana. Vamp ate his food and yawned.

"The party will start tomorrow. You better go to sleep." Tenshi said. Hana suddenly yawned.

"I'm so tired. Will you sleep with me?"

"Sorry Hana, but not this night. I have to do some last preparations."

"Can't they wait? Please Angel…" It was hard to say no when Hana moaned and crossed her hands.

"Hana, a little secret – When I give you my gift, we'll surely spend more time together." Hana was a little confused.

"How is that?" Tenshi gently lifted her up and hugged her.

"It's a secret, revealed tomorrow. If you go to sleep now, you get the present sooner."

"Okay!" Hana nodded eagerly, hugged him and ran to her room.

"Children…" He said to Vamp, who nodded deep and ate the rest of his food.

"If you want to battle tomorrow, I suggest you to go to sleep as well. Furthermore, how about sleeping with Hana. Make sure she doesn't feel lonely." Vamp nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, and good night." He scratched his chin and gave him the rest of his milk.

"I'll come back before sunrise." With that he left the home.

* * *

**T**he dark forests are dangerous. Tenshi, who's been living the Emerald Forest, knows the road, both used and unused, the rocks, rivers and hills. He climbed the rock wall up. At the top he was greeted by an entrance to the cave.

"Every weekend here. What was I thinking…?" He sighed and approached the cave. When he, Vamp and Hana were returning home, it started to rain. The cave entrance had some water drops dripping to tiny puddles. Tenshi walked into the cave. The tunnel went downhill, and there was water flowing and falling to the cracks on the ground and started to form small waterfalls as Tenshi went down.

"At least no one gets lost in here and stumbles to girls. That would cause real mess… Arceus… They are just…"

"Just what?" A voice asked. Tenshi stopped.

"You didn't jump?" A young feminine voice giggled.

"You can come out Elysium. I know where you are." Tenshi looked at the rock next to him. Elysium chuckled as she came out of hiding, in her n Pokémorph form. She was the same height as Tenshi, and had old robes. She walked to Tenshi and hugged him.

"I knew you'd come."

"Like I could resist you… You smell like Sitrus Berries." Elysium giggled.

"Some Sitrus Juice… Spilled on me."

"Of course…" He responded sarcastically, and stroked her whiskers, making her purr.

"Let's go. My body is burning… And ready for a ride…" She wrapped her arms around Tenshi and they walked together deeper into the cave.

* * *

**A**fter few minutes of walking Tenshi and Elysium were standing before a big iron door. Tenshi opened the door, which opened for thick and heavy door pretty easily. Behind the door was a huge room with several torches on the marble walls, a pool in the middle of the room, several beautiful beds with different colored clothes, two doors at the other end of the room with a large fireplace between them and two long purple/crimson carpets at the pool's sides.

"Welcome home." Elysium giggled and hugged him from behind. Tenshi smiled and gave her a quick kiss to her cheek. Her cheek tasted good.

"Where do you want? Bed? Pool? Next to the warm fireplace?" Elysium enumerated the choices. Tenshi chuckled and turned around to look at her.

"We've got the whole place. Others are preparing the Sanctuary for Hana's birthday. You and me… " He placed his hands on her cheeks. They were a bit sticky. Elysium put her index finger on his nose.

"You won't leave until I'm satisfied." Tenshi walked behind her.

"Meaning never… You never get enough. You're the naughtiest girl I know… Dreaming Warrior of the Seven." He put his hands on her hips and slowly moved his hands to her armpits, then to her upper back.

"Let's go swimming." Elysium said.

"I give you three minutes."

"I need only a minute." She giggled and left to the door on the left side of the fireplace.

* * *

**T**enshi lighted the fireplace and stepped to the warm pool. The room was usually full of moaning, gasping and giggling girls. The Harem is the group of female Pokémorphs, Elysium is one of them. The girls are always fighting for the position of the "top girl." The way they fight over Tenshi with their "games" is almost comical to him.

"Girls…" Tenshi looked at the marble ceiling. The door slowly opened, and when Tenshi saw Elysium, his eyes almost popped out. Her body was light blue, curvy, slender and had a round, juicy ass, cute looking pussy and for a young girl like her, she had nice D-Cups. Her head was more human-like and whiskers were a bit shorter. She also had her navy blue "skirt" and scalchops. Her tail was also longer. She was wearing yellow G-strings, light yellow towel on her breasts, black band with her name on a gold plate around her left thigh, a navy blue star tattoos surrounded by five smaller black star tattoos on her upper arms, a diamond piercing on her bellybutton and a metallic collar with a Slut Ball hanging from it**. **She walked to the pool and after sitting down on the pool's first stair, took of her towel, revealing her naked, pretty breasts to him. Tenshi held her hand as she stepped to the water.

"Thank you." Elysium thanked and started to swim to the other end of the pool. Tenshi looked at her, just what she wanted. She turned on her back and

"Come on then." She asked and placed her spread arms on the pool's edge. Tenshi swam to her and was once again face-to-face with her. Elysium's breasts were just under the water, and Tenshi put his hands on her belly.

"This night is ours." Elysium said.

"Let's enjoy this loving night while it lasts." Tenshi slowly placed his lips on hers and they shared a passionate kiss. Tenshi slowly moved his hands towards her breasts. Elysium held her hands on the edge and closed her eyes when Tenshi's hands touched her breasts. While kissing her, he slowly started to massage them.

"_Arceus has blessed me. No one is like Tenshi." _Elysium though and moved her hands from the pool's edge to Tenshi's cheeks, pushing his lips from hers.

"And now, make me feel like in Paradise."

"As if we weren't here already." Tensh and Elysium laughed together, and Tenshi rubbed her breasts gently. She purred and looked at the ceiling. Tenshi added pressure to his hands slowly, making her feel good for long time.

"I hope this night is forever." Elysium wished and placed her hands on his hands.

"Likewise. But if this night is forever, then we won't see Hana…" Elysium cut him by kissing him.

"Hana is healthy and fine in the log chalet. Now you forget her for this night, and release your beast." She looked at their hands on her breasts, and giggled.

"My back needs a massage as well." She moved their hands from her breasts and swam past Tenshi back to the stairs.

* * *

**E**lysium was resting on her stomach in front of the fireplace, Tenshi was moving his hands along her back. It felt sticky.

"So you got Sitrus Juice all over your body?" He asked a bit sarcastically.

"Yeah. Clumsy me…" Elysium joked about herself and purred as Tenshi moved his index finger and middle finger along her spine. Tenshi could smell the berries on her.

"How much did you spill?"

"About… Hmm, I don't exactly know." She answered. Tenshi stopped massaging her and put his hands on her sides.

"It would be great waste to let the Juice just dry from you. Allow me…" Elysium giggled loud when she felt Tenshi's tongue on her lower back. He licked her back clean from the Sitrus Juice, slowly moving upwards.

"Tenshi…" Elysium purred. He gave her back occasionally a kiss, then stroked her sides. After cleaning her back, Tenshi got off her, so that she could turn on her back.

"My heavens. I loved that…" She moved her hands along her belly, then rested them on her sides.

"I also have some on my belly." She playfully sobbed.

"Don't be sad. I'll make you feel better." With that Tenshi placed his hands on her hips and started by licking her bellybutton after removing the piercing.

"Aaah! Tenshi…!" Elysium almost squirmed and as a reflex put her hands on his head.

"I love this. Please keep going…! " She moaned quieter tone as Tenshi kissed her bellybutton and started to lick her belly. The combined taste of her skin and the Sitrus Juice was heavenly. Tenshi licked closer and closer to her breasts, where Elysium had poured almost two jugs of Juice. When he softly kissed her right breast, the result was tickling and squirming.

"That's…!" Elsyium laughed and covered her breasts. Tenshi stroked her cheek, then slowly licked it once.

"You ARE juicy." Tenshi chuckled. Elysium sat up on her knees and uncovered her breasts again. Tenshi gently licked them, resulting in Elysium moan and purr.

"My… Heavens… Tenshi…" She didn't even blush as she lost control over herself and pushed Tenshi's head into her breasts.

"Eat me Master!" She pleaded, and closed her eyes when she got the same tickling feeling again. Her pussy started to leak, and since her G-strings didn't even cover her lower region, her cum mixed with the Sitrus Juice left to her crotch. Tenshi suddenly stopped and held his hands on her cheeks.

"Get to the bed. Now the ride starts."

"Oh, Master!" Elysium's eyes sparkled and she kissed Tenshi before heading to the bed.

* * *

**E**lysium climbed onto the bed with purple blanket and several white pillows. While she was on all-fours, Tenshi sat down and ordered her to lie down.

"Bad girls must be punished." He said.

"I'm bad." Elysium giggled and got on his thighs. She was quickly slapped to the ass.

"Have you been naughty?"

"Yes! I was very bad girl!" Elysium answered and Tenshi punished her by spanking her ass.

"Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad!" With every word he added more speed to his hand, making the spanking more painful, but Elysium enjoyed it.

"It's not enough! You don't know how bad I was!" She moaned.

"What did you do?!" Tenshi asked and with slower pace kept slapping her red ass.

"I raped Noora!" She answered.

"…Looks like you just crossed the line." He snatched Elysium's scalchop and used it to spank her, causing sharper pain to her rear.

"OW! OW! AH! PLEASE! PUNISH THIS BAD BITCH!" Getting spanked by hard weapon made it hard to even gasp during the short time between each hit. Elysium's ass was fire red and Tenshi spanked her for few more times before giving his hand a break.

"Are… You… Now begging for forgiveness?" Tenshi panted and sweated. The damage he caused to Elysium ass made him fee like he crossed the line himself.

"Please… I'm… Sorry… No more…" She panted, sweating harder than him. She couldn't stand straight because of her wrecked rear, forcing her to crawl off him, falling to the soft clothes.

"Show me that ass of yours." Tenshi told her. Knowing that although he takes part in these games, Tenshi wouldn't harm her anymore. Elysium got on her hands and knees.

"Wait there." Tenshi stood up and walked to the door on the right side of the fireplace.

* * *

**E**lysium rested her upper body while her ass was in the air. The door opened and Tenshi came back to the bed. Elysium held her eyes closed as she rested her head on the pillow.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving something to ease the pain. A reward for your honesty." Tenshi answered, still in the game. Elysium smiled, and shivered a bit when something cold touched her red ass. Tenshi started to rub her rear, his hands soaked by Moomoo milk. At first it felt painful, but the cool feeling took soon over and Elysium relaxed.

"That's… Am I still bad?" She chuckled.

"Could say so. But you've been punished for one night." Tenshi patted her ass and by coincidence noticed her leaking pussy. He sniffed the lovely smell created by her cum and Sitrus Juice, and licked her vulva, making Elysium snap her eyes open.

"Master!" She moaned. Tenshi turned her on her back. Her ass getting better, it didn't hurt much, but felt a bit tingling. Tenshi spread her legs and put his hands on her crotch, leaving the pussy open.

"Please Master… Make me feel what I did to Forest…" She panted. Tenshi slowly thrust his tongue into her pussy, making her squirm, as sensitive her pussy was. Tenshi spread her pussy lips and blew into it. The sensation gave her much pleasure. Then he started to eat her out.

"Oh, Master…" Elysium put her hands on her breasts and started to massage them. Tenshi's tongue work caused her to reach her limits in seconds.

"I don't want this to end yet. Please Master, stop." Elysium pleaded. Tenshi stopped, kissed her clit and sat up. Elysium looked very happy, and she turned back on all-fours.

"I'm getting tired, so let's finish this with our favorite game." She lowered her upper body, making her ass poke out. Tenshi rotated his index finger.

"Sorry. I forgot." Elysium giggled and turned around, taking Tenshi's cock to her mouth. While she was preparing him, Tenshi stroked her neck and cheeks.

* * *

**A**fter five minutes Elysium was moaning loud as Tenshi was fucking her tight asshole.

"Master! Do me more!" She purred and received a couple of light slaps.

"Who wants a ride?" Tenshi asked and picked up speed.

"I want! I want to be ridden by an animal you are! Please, ride me hard!" She held the pillow in tight grip.

"Good girl!" Tenshi slapped her ass one more time and ride her at full speed.

"I can see the sunset! Ride me there Master!"

"Here comes the end of the road!" Tenshi grabbed her hips, pulled his cock out except for the head, and thrust into her asshole with full force right before releasing his load. Elysium got on her hands and yelled.

"Ow! Yeah!" Both of them sweated and panted, but gave each other one last kiss before Tenshi pulled out of her, falling happily to her left side.

"And… At the morning… You are ready to… You know…" Tenshi panted.

"I will… I will…" Elysium smiled and rested on her right side. They held each other's hands and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter VI - Spirit Unleashed

**CHAPTER VI – SPIRIT UNLEASHED**

* * *

**H**ana yawned as she woke up in her room. Vamp was sleeping on the other end of the bed. Hana got an idea and quietly crawled under the blanket to him. She chuckled quietly as she poked his side with her leaf, making him turn on his back. Hana held her laugh and tickled his snout, and this time he fell off the bed, waking up. He jumped up, head high, and Hana burst to laugh.

"You're funny! So funny!" She giggled and almost fell of the bed herself. To the door was knocked suddenly and into the room stepped Tenshi and Elysium in Pokémorph form, wearing white hakama under her skirt and dark blue midriff top.

"Morning Angel! Morning Elysium." Elysium smiled and kneeled in front of her.

"Good morning, and congratulations! Happy birthday Hana!"

"I'm proud of you honey." Tenshi said. Hana giggled and jumped to his arms.

"Are we going to Sanctuary?" She asked, and Tenshi nodded.

"Right now. Vamp?" Vamp nodded and joined the group.

* * *

**T**enshi carried Hana in his arms while walking to the Sanctuary which in on the other side of the lake. Elysium remembered the last night she had with Tenshi, and smiled.

"_It was wild, but that's what I love. Better take it easy because of the coming days." _She thought and looked at Hana, who was wiggling her tail and praying. During their walk to the party, they were greeted by Kiba and another member of The Family, Metang named Shield. Hana dropped from Tenshi's arms to bow to them.

"Good morning."

"Happy birthday Sister. Three years, look at that." The "siblings" hugged and jumped in circle. Tenshi and Elysium looked at each other and chuckled. Shield lowered to the ground. Hana bowed to it.

"Good morning Shield." With gentle movements it lifted Hana up and placed her on its head, then rose up.

"Wow." Hana looked into Shield's eyes while wiggling her tail and finally settled down and sat.

"Are the others waiting in the Sanctuary?" Elysium asked from Kiba. She nodded.

"Yup. Everyone's ready to meet the hero of the day."

"Then let's move." Tenshi said and took the lead. The short forest path they were walking led them to the other side of the lake. Right before them was a cave entrance, and two Bisharps guarding it. When they saw Tenshi, they stopped talking and stood straight. For Hana it was pretty comical.

"I suppose many Pokémon have come already." Tenshi said to one of them.

"Yes my lord. Tens, at least." He answered. Tenshi looked at Hana and tilted his head towards the entrance. Hana nodded eagerly and dropped from Shield. She climbed on his shoulder and dropped to his arms. Then they walked in. The tunnel was lighted by many torches on the walls and there was water under the bridge. Hana wiggled her tail and was full of energy.

"Someone is eager." Tenshi stroked her head, making her purr. Kiba started to run ahead of them, and Hana jumped from Tenshi's arms to race her.

"Think you can win?!" Kiba asked and ran faster.

"I win!" Hana answered and dashed to the doorway.

* * *

**A**fter stepping outside, Hana was greeted by the beautiful valley of the Sanctuary. On her left side opened the sea, two rivers coming from the sea crossing the place, heading into the forest, and several Pokémon greeting her, along with Kisaki. Hana was picked up by Elysium and the group joined The Family. There were two long tables full of sweets, berries and a cake. Hana had sparkles in her eyes as she ran to hug Kisaki.

"Happy birthday." She congratulated Hana. After hugging her mother-figure Hana greeted the quests: some of them were members of The Family while some were "wild" Pokémon. Tenshi crossed his arms and watched as Hana started to run with Kiba and her siblings.

"It's like we're living in yesterday, if you know what I mean." Elysium stated while sitting next to Tenshi. He nodded.

"And that's what I love - Seeing Hana enjoy her life, not worrying about the darkness of this world." He sat down and crossed his legs.

"When are you going to give her your present?"

"When the time is right. Kiba and Vamp are with me."

"And me. I'll join you." Tenshi didn't look surprised.

"Don't expect to get much "play time" out there." To that she giggled.

"That's not why I'm coming. I really want to…"

"What are you talking about?" Hana ran to them, carrying a football.

"Few things had to be discussed. Nothing to worry about." Tenshi answered. Hana put the football down and crossed her hands.

"Angel… You're so silent. Is something wrong? Has something bad happened."

"_So much for "not worrying about the evil"." _Tenshi sighed and got on his knees.

"Hana, the surprise I'm going to give you, will be revealed after the party. It's because I want you to enjoy these hours first."

"Why are you keeping it still as a secret?"

"Because…" He put his hand behind her head and gently pulled her towards him.

"…I want to see the look on your face when I give it to you." At first she chuckled, then her tone deepened suddenly.

"Umm… Angel…"

"Yes?" Hana surprised him by pulling his finger.

"I want to show you something. Please come with me."

"Very well." Tenshi stood up and Hana sprinted towards the cottage next to the seashore. Elysium yawned, lied down, and put her hands behind her head, staring at the sky.

* * *

**O**n the route to the Goldriver was a teenager, Dragon Hisakura, riding a motorcycle. He had long white hair, black trousers with orange stripes on the side, white vest, black shirt and headphones. He listened to the techno music with high volume. His motorcycle was white/black with orange stripes running from the gas tank to the rear. It was customized with speakers and a radio. Dragon turned the volume up and accelerated. Some Pokémon on the trees covered their ears as he drove past them.

…

**I**n the Sanctuary Hana was in the cottage with Tenshi. She was digging something from the chest while Tenshi leaned to the wall and watched her tail peeking from the clothes and items.

"Hana, what are you searching?" He asked. Hana disappeared into the clothes.

"Let me find it." She responded. Tenshi shook his head and sat down on the bed next to the chest. Hana popped out and hopped onto Tenshi's thigh. She had purple gift box.

"Here. This is for you." She handed it over to him.

"For me? Thanks." Tenshi took the gift from her and Hana sat down. Inside the box was a small green ball. Tenshi nearly jumped from the bed.

"This is…! Hana!" Tenshi gasped.

"I knew you'd like it!" Hana giggled.

"Where did you…?! Hana, this… I totally unexpected!

"Me and Kiba were playing Hide-and-seek at the beach a week ago with Odah **(Charmander)** and Pikachu. I found it when I hid into a tree. Mother told me about the Warrior Queen Virizion."

"The Warrior Queen... Yeah, I told you those stories few times, and I remember clearly how much you loved them. Hana…" Tenshi smiled and gave her a kiss. The ball was pretty clean and shining.

"I also cleaned it and hid it here, so I can give it to you today." She added.

"I see… Come here you little…" Tenshi put the ball down and started to tickle Hana, making her squirm and yell.

"Angel! Stop! Angel!" She laughed and tried to turn, but he tickled her sides. She attempted to run, but Tenshi grabbed her tail and hanged her from it while tickling her side, making her squirm more.

"Stop! Please!" Their fun was soon stopped when Shinrin slammed the door open. Tenshi, upon seeing her cold stare, put Hana down and stood up.

"What is it? Barbarians?"

"Hmph, good guess. And your friends are there along with your uncle."

"Very well. Let's go." Shinrin left the cottage and ran out of the Sanctuary. Sweating Hana picked up the ball.

"Take this with you Angel." He kneeled before her and took the ball with his both hands.

"I will. Thank you Hana. You're the master treasure hunter." He gave her forehead a quick kiss and left.

"I'm sorry to leave like this. I'll make it up to you." With that he left. Hana dropped from the bed and ran out of the cottage, closing the door behind her.

* * *

**O**n the route to Goldriver, Ursaring pack targeted Sarecus, Augustus, Ash, Iris and Cilan as they were heading to the Sanctuary. Sarecus and his new Pokémon, Helioptile named Emily, were fighting against the Ursaring pack.

"Emily, Thunder!" Sarecus yelled. Emily's frills opened up and crackled as she fired an enormous lightning to the sky, which soon fell down and Ursaring, causing serious damage.

"Go Emily!" Jewel chirped in his arms. She was about to jump into action, but Sarecus stopped her.

"And you stay here." He said.

"Not fair! I can fight too!" She sobbed a bit.

"And now Wild Charge!" Emily's frills crackled and she launched herself to Ursaring stunned by the Thunder, causing more damage. Ash and Pikachu were busy with two bear Pokémon.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!" Pikachu dodged one Ursaring's Focus Blast and rushed at high speed, hitting it to leg. He quickly retreated when it fell on its knee and growled. Iris and Cilan handled their opponent with a combination of Dragon Rage and SolarBeam. Ursaring fell down fainted. Axew jumped in celebration, until right in front of him stomped another, bigger Ursaring.

"Get out of there Axew!" Iris yelled, getting Emily's attention.

"Here I come!" She created an Electro Ball and threw it to its neck, making it fall on its knees and hold its head.

"Get out of there! Now!" She yelled. Axew ran to Iris.

"Thank you Emily!" She thanked and stepped away from the pack. Augustus was surrounded by three bear Pokémon.

"Augustus!" Sarecus saw him in trouble and grabbed the Pokéball.

"Your turn Mystic!" He sent out Samurott, who unsheathed her swords.

"With pleasure." Just when she was about to attack, Augustus surprised others by hitting Ursaring to the stomach with his elbow just when it was about to attack, finishing it off by hitting it to back of its head with double ax handle.

"Still got it at this age." He turned his attention to the second Ursaring.

"So you're next? Very well." He took a Pokéball from his belt and threw it, sending out Dragonite.

"You still got fight left in you, so let's give these wild ones what they came for!" He rallied Dragonite, who roared and used Dragon Claw to extend its claws longer.

"Dragon Berserk!" He shouted. Dragonite roared to the sky, its eyes flaring up and body becoming surrounded by black/purple flaming aura. It then rushed to the closest Hibernation Pokémon, giving it raw slashes and kicking it to stomach, then kicking straight to the snout with its knee, causing some blood to drip.

"Wow! Powerful Dragon." Ash watched Ursaring fall down, knocked out. Emily climbed on Sarecus shoulder.

"Looks scary." She stated while looking at Dragonite's flaming eyes. When it calmed down, the Dragon Pokémon got exhausted and leaned to the tree. Some Ursarings were still standing.

"What do you want from us?!" Ash asked from them. Augustus recalled Dragonite.

"These Ursarings are like the ancient Huns. Don't expect them to answer, not with any good reason at least." Augustus informed. Sarecus and Mystic faced the bears.

"Uncivilized Pokémon then? Okay Mystic, show them what you got." Sarecus said. Mystic smirked.

"Come and get me!" She taunted and rushed to action, only to stop when between her and the pack appeared the Graceful Dahlia from the tree. Tenshi was leaning to the tree arms crossed.

"Why don't you learn it already – You can't become better by assaulting innocents!" He told Ursarings, receiving couple of roars and growling.

* * *

**T**enshi dropped from the branch and took the scythe, turning it into a beautiful shower of petals.

"You can forget these folks. Leave, and no one gets hurt anymore." He said. Unfortunately the pack didn't listen. Moreover, Ursaring in front of its mates launched Focus Blast.

"Watch out Tenshi!" Mystic yelled.

"You foolish!" With a simple kick to the left Tenshi sent the sphere to a rock, causing it to blow up into million pieces.

"This is not the day when I'm going to fight, but if this means I have to, then let's rock it!" He grabbed the Rune of Ancient from his belt.

"Deadly petals of the beautiful flower! May the Nature take you away!" He chanted and dashed behind them in second, hitting two Ursaring along the way. They fell down unconscious.

"Wow! What a speed!" Sarecus noted.

"No longer an apprentice…" Augustus got their attention.

"…Tenshi is reaching the limits of the Nature Element.."

"Cool…" Sarecus looked at Tenshi standing up, twirling his sword and placing it on his shoulder.

"Next?" When third Ursaring started a direct assault towards him, Tenshi took a defense stance, and when the bear attempted to use Hammer Arm, he simply took a step back and avoided it. Then he kicked it to the snout, followed by double roundhouse kick and vertical slash. Ursaring roared in pain and swung its paw horizontally, Tenshi dodging it by executing a cart wheel above it. Behind it came another Ursaring who tried to vertically chop him. With the blunt side of his sword he deflected it to the ground and gave the open chest a painful kick after kick four times before rolling away from it.

"You've got something in your eyes!" Tenshi taunted and swung his left arms in wide motion, sending several petals to it. They caused countless small wounds, causing intense pain. Shinrin was above the bellowing bear and dropped onto it, leaves glowing bright.

"Be honored to have me ending your pain!" She spread her arm, and while simultaneously jumping and slashing Ursaring to the neck, brought it down. She landed between Sarecus and the pack, and crossed her arms.

"Foolish barbarians… Know nothing!" She stated surly, making one Ursaring mad and firing Focus Blast. She took a step back and the sphere flew past her towards Mystic, who instead of deflecting it, grabbed it.

"Will be returned to the sender!" With her bare hands she threw it back, resulting in bullseye and bringing another bear down.

* * *

**T**enshi sheathed his sword in a twirl and showed the pack his LeafMorpher. He also took the ball he received from Hana.

"Let's see what you can do!" He threw the ball high to sky and it started to glow bright green. As it fell it grew in size, and upon landing the light faded, revealing not a regular one, but Virizion-Pokémorph, kneeling and eyes closed. She had curvy hourglass body, D-Cups and much shorter horns. She was wearing white trousers, black loincloth with dark green outlines with white kanjis 栄誉 **(Honor)** and 自然 **(Nature)**, black cloth around her breasts, white vest with purple outlines, two belts with two katanas hanging from each, on her back was another scabbard which contained two other katanas, a bow and quiver full of arrows. Her left arm had tribal tattoos with a star in the middle of them. She opened her light purple eyes, which pierced into Ursaring's soul. She stood up and took a deep breath of fresh air.

"Wow! What's that?!" Ash yelled, shocked to see the first Pokémorph of his life .

"Virizion… Pokémorph? But… Viriza…" Sarecus whispered alone. Augustus straightened his arms and looked at the legendary Pokémon before him.

"Tenshi! What does this mean?"

"I'll explain later. Virizion, let's do this!" Tenshi pointed at the last Ursaring standing, but Virizion stood motionlessly, as if being a statue.

"It… Doesn't even breathe…" Iris stated. Augustus crossed his arms again.

"Tenshi, she won't listen to you!"

"What?"

"You think the Spirits just listen to those who get their hands on them, and the skill to summon them from them? They choose who to follow." Augustus got other's attention as well. Tenshi held his head and shook it.

"Darn… I forgot." He sighed and was about to speak to her, but Virizion unsheathed her sword from her back and pointed it at him.

"Woah woah woah, I'm not an enemy!" Tenshi held his hands in the air. Virizion had stone cold glare.

"…Keep that prison away from me." She said with commanding tone. Tenshi nodded.

"Apologies." He said.. After putting the ball into his pocket he turned his attention back to Ursaring.

"I'll give you one more chance to leave Ursaring!" He shouted. He noticed that Ursaring was trembling. Virizion turned around to look at the bear Pokémon.

"We all see that you're afraid / With no point to fight any longer / Return to your cave." Tenshi pointed his sword at the bear Pokemon as it approached the bushes one step at a time, finally rushing back deep into the forest. Tenshi sheathed his sword.

"Looks like I made it in time." He stated.

"Yeah, thanks." Ash said and looked at Virizion. His staring annoyed her, so she sheathed her sword and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Virizion stopped and gave Tenshi a short look.

"…To prepare…" Leaving them confused she walked into the forest.

* * *

**B**ack in the Sanctuary, Hana was eating sweets with Kiba and Odah. Kisaki was looking at the bright blue sky with Galaxy, who was curled up and resting on the grass.

"I don't like this idea…" Galaxy said, getting Kisaki's attention.

"Why is that? The journey takes Hana to see the other provinces. She hasn't seen the beauty of the Blue Gem."

"It's not Hana I'm worried about… as much as I'm worried about Tenshi."

"You're his Guardian Spirit. It's your duty to be by his side if anything would happen to my little boy." Kisaki turned her attention back to the sea. Before Galaxy would continue, Hana suddenly ran past them.

"Angel came back!" She celebrated and jumped to Tenshi's arms. Sarecus and the others came as well.

"Wow! This place is…!" Ash looked around the valley. Axew saw Kiba and walked to greet the female of his species.

" (Hi.)"

"Umm… Hi…" Kiba answered, making Iris jump.

"Wow! Talking Axew, and so cute!" Iris sudden yelling startled her and Kiba hid behind Tenshi. Hana climbed on his head and looked into his eyes upside down.

"Had fun?" Tenshi asked, receiving a nod.

"We had so much fun!"

"Good to hear."

"Nice to see you again Hana." Sarecus greeted. Hana turned around and jumped to his arms. Tenshi stood up.

"Too much sugar once again…" He joked and sighed. Hana noticed shy Emily hiding behind Sarecus' leg.

"Hey, are you Sarecus' friend?"

"Umm… Um…"

"Go ahead Emily. Say hello to Hana." Sarecus put Hana down and she bowed to her.

"Nice to meet you."

"…H-hi…" She greeted back, and Hana chuckled a bit and wiggled her tail. Then she noticed Jewel next to Sarecus' leg.

"Jewel!"

"Hey Hana!" She chirped and they hugged each other.

"Nice to see you again."

"I missed you friend!" She replied and very soon they were running to play together. Tenshi was greeted by Kisaki.

"Everything okay?" She asked.

"More or less, everything is fine now. I hope at least, since those Ursarings cause serious trouble to traders and others."

"Did that Serperior just talked?" Ash crossed his arms. Tenshi clenched his fist when he heard Ash's question.

"What did you say about my mother?!" Tenshi shouted and turned around. His words shocked Ash and the others.

"What?! Serperior… Your… Mother…?!" Ash looked at him and Kisaki.

"But that's impossible! Can Pokémon…?" Tenshi cut him short by taking a threatening step towards him and placing his hand on his sword.

"You. Keep. Your. Mouth. Shut! This "Serperior," not only is the queen of the Emerald Forest, but IS my mother!"

"Tenshi!" Augustus yelled with strong tone.

"No reason to raise your voice!"

"Now everyone calm down. Yes, I know it's shocking, even unbelievable…" Kisaki said to Ash and his friends.

"…But I am his mother. I gave him the life, I raised him, and I love him."

"Hey hey, I believe." Sarecus stated.

"I saw Tenshi transforming into Serperior right before me, but…" He turned his attention to Tenshi, who was still angry to Ash.

"…I'd never would have guessed you're prince! That's just… Wow!"

"I don't care about the crown, but if I am to carry the royal symbol of this place, then I accept that." Tenshi turned around, looked at Hana running way from Jewel, and was about to leave, but Augustus put his hand on his shoulder.

"Come with me for a moment. We have to talk in private."


	7. Chapter VII - Scars in the Heart

**CHAPTER VII – SCARS IN THE HEART**

* * *

**T**enshi and Augustus walked to the end of the pier. Augustus crossed his arms.

"Show me that ball of yours." He demanded. Tenshi took the ball from his pocket and gave it to him.

"Hmm… Like I expected. Tenshi, this is the one your father saved for you."

"Galaxy has become my Guardian, and then there are Garan and Ryna. Do I need fourth Guardian?"

"Do you…? Tenshi, the Spirit Guardians are our sacred traditions from the first Kamito warriors. Our powers and theirs are linked." Augustus held his hands on Tenshi's shoulders.

"I know uncle. But…"

""But"? Tenshi, you've been hiding here for seven years! Would your father have wanted this for his only child? And what about Asashin?" Hearing her name Tenshi raised his head.

"…Asa and I met in Snowspear two years ago. And… Look uncle, Virizion didn't seem to like me."

"First impressions are hard to change. But Tenshi, when you meet her next time, let her take the first step. Another thing, is that when you go to your new journey, how about starting to follow Marcus' footsteps?"

"My father's?" Tenshi sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know. Is Trainer life suitable for me?"

"That's what I expected for an answer. But you're missing the point – You're talking with your tongue, not with your heart." Augustus' words made him wonder.

"You say that you don't respect Trainers, yet you respect Sarecus, and my son. Your words are in conflict with your heart. It knows the answer, so listen to it." He put his hand on his grandson's shoulder.

"Your goal on this journey is to realize how much more there is than meets the eye. When you step to the road, you're taking the similar step your father and grandfather took. We all had our visions about different things: Pokémon battles, capturing Pokémon… But if we don't accept different visions and ideals, this world will stop moving." Augustus looked into his grandson's eyes, and saw confusion.

"I… Promise I'll try." Tenshi nodded.

"Then I can expect you to become true Trainer, just like your old man." He patted his shoulder.

"Let's go."

"All right."

* * *

**I**n the Sanctuary Hana, Jewel and Kiba were playing tag with Emily, Odah, Axew and Pikachu. Sarecus and the others were sitting at the table, having a conversation. Iris was asking questions, and annoying, Galaxy. When Tenshi and Augustus returned, the first thing he did was to walk to Iris and his Guardian Spirit.

"Hey Iris." Tenshi called her.

"Oh, hey Tenshi. Galaxy is really cool Dragon."

"You should give her some privacy. You're making her annoyed."

"I just want to learn everything about Dragons, and who knows' better than the legendary Rayquaza." Iris excitement got everyone's attention.

"Are you serious?" Galaxy yawned loudly.

"Leave me alone already." She growled. Tenshi kneeled and patted her head.

"I understand your excitement Iris, but leave Galaxy alone."

"Just few questions. Please." Iris looked childish.

"You've been shouting to me for half an hour already." She got up and roared to Iris, making her retreat. Ash stood up from the table and ran to the scene.

"Hey, leave Iris alone!" He shouted. Tenshi stepped between him and Galaxy.

"Hey, calm down! Galaxy is just tired." Tenshi said.

"Well, you were always standing up for Pokémon rather than folks!" Ash got everyone's attention with his words, including Pikachu's, Jewel's and Hana's. Tenshi looked at him for a moment, then crossed his arms.

"You want to tell me something?"

"Absolutely! About the way you criticize us Trainers! Why are you so cold?"

"…You really want to know, or are you just letting out what your head thinks?"

"Sarecus told me about how you hate Trainers and actually beat them few years ago. What were you thinking?!" Hearing this Sarecus stood up and ran to them.

"Hey Ash! You got it all wrong! I didn't say he hates us. I told them that he questions us. Trust me Tenshi." Tenshi didn't give Sarecus much attention, but kept his eyes locked to Ash.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Too bad you haven't had the same experience I had." Tenshi answered. The things started to heat up.

"What experience?" Ash's question made him silent for a moment. Tenshi closed his eyes.

"…Our conversation is over… Trainer!" Tenshi said to Ash with dark tone and walked past him to Hana.

"Angel?" Hana crossed her hands.

"We'll go now Hana." This shocked the Pokémon.

"But I wanted to play with Jewel, Pikachu and Axew."

"I'm sorry." Tenshi picked her up and held her in his arms.

"(Why can't Hana play with us?)"

"(We had fun.)"

"I don't doubt it. Not at all." With that, Tenshi and Hana left, leaving Hana's new friends both sad and confused. Kiba and Odah decided to follow.

* * *

**W**hile other looked at Tenshi leaving the Sanctuary, Augustus held his hand on his face.

"By Arceus." He stated. Others looked at him.

"Why does he act like that?" Ash asked. Augustus sighed.

"It's because of his personal lost."

"He mentioned something like that back at the ship, but… Who did he lose?" Iris asked.

" …" He looked at teenagers one at the time.

"…It seems that you have to know what Tenshi has in his mind." Ash nodded before everyone else even though.

"Why does he hate Trainers?"

"He doesn't HATE you. He's disappointed, and afraid." Augustus answered to Ash. He petted Diego who was sitting next to him. He sighed deep.

"Eight years ago, Tenshi's father, my son, passed away." This shocked everyone.

"He told me that." Sarecus said.

"He also told me that Marcus was the best of the best." Augustus nodded to him.

"Solaris Dragon. That's his title. Tenshi idolized him, and always dreamed about following him. But during that day, Tenshi and his Pokémon were about to go to their first journey. But when Marcus died, he was more crushed than anyone else. He was depressed, sad, but worst of all; he separated himself from his friends and family."

"Why?" Sarecus asked.

"I believe Tenshi needed time in his own space. I don't know exactly what he did in the forest those years, but when I met him that time, he was still angry." Augustus took a sip of coffee.

"I heard from my friend who's working for the Forest Guards, that Tenshi has been seen spending time with different Pokémon in the forest. I also heard that many Pokémon Trainers have been in the forest that time, capturing many Pokémon. That's when it happened."

"What?" Ash asked. Augustus sighed.

"Some of those captured Pokémon were Tenshi's friends. When he needed them the most, they were taken from him. When he realized that many of his friends were taken away by Trainers to battle, he snapped."

"That's when it happened…" Sarecus stated. Augustus sighed and nodded.

"Tenshi flew into a rage. After losing his most precious human, he also lost tens, hundreds of friends? I heard more and more about Trainers who had been beaten up and their Pokémon… Taken."

"WHAT?! Taken?!" Ash shouted.

"So he started to beat up innocent…" Augustus stood up and slammed the table with his hand, making him go quiet.

"He lost so many important and precious Pokémon to him. Can you really say that they were innocent, even if they didn't know what they were doing?!" Ash was silent. Sarecus and the others were as quiet. Augustus sat down, and a tear ran along his cheek.

"All he cared about were the Pokémon living in the forest. More Pokémon he "saved" from Trainers, more convinced he was about his thoughts that Trainers don't see that Pokémon have family as well."

"So what happened?" Iris asked.

"After five years, Trainers stopped trying to catch Pokémon here in the Emerald Forest. They gave Tenshi then name "Blood Serpent". Pokémon…" He was silent for a moment, thinking what to say next.

"…could live with their families and friends again. Even today they respect him as a hero. When I went to try and speak with him, he was spending time with his mother, and Hana."

"Hana surely is Tenshi's most precious." Augustus nodded to Sarecus' statement.

"Thanks to Hana, Tenshi calmed down and started to become more like he used to be. When I and he met three years ago, Tenshi cried and mourned. He showed how much he regretted his actions. Of course we accepted him back to the family with open arms, Hana and he became like father and daughter, and he went to a pilgrimage to honor his father two years ago. Today, after the tournament, he and Hana start their new journey across the Diamond Isles."

"So everything turned okay in the end." Iris stated. Augustus shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. As you have seen, Tenshi is still worried about Pokémon – Friends he had lost left many deep scars to his heart, which never heals. Even I understand his pain, since many of them were my friends as well. When Trainer catches a Pokémon, Tenshi sees this as stealing the freedom, and taking Pokémon from its family and friends. The way you Trainers pursue strength, honor and glory makes him believe that you care no Pokémon, as long as they bring fame to you."

"It's not like that!" Ash stated. Augustus shook his head.

"It doesn't matter what you say. The actions speak their own language. How many Pokémon you have seen mourning their lost family members: Children? Parents? Trainers separate Pokémon from their families, and they don't even realize it." This made Pikachu and Axew look at each other. Sarecus, Cilan and Iris felt very bad for their captured Pokémon, but Ash was angrier.

"Is that so bad? Trainers and Pokémon are the family too."

"Tenshi is disturbed by the idea that Trainers think they know what is best for Pokémon. Ordering "friends" to hurt unknown and innocent Pokémon, so that Trainer will be "respected as heroes", will make Pokémon and Trainer closer." The way Augustus talked like Tenshi made Ash feel bad.

"He doesn't believe that one bit. Since you are giving orders, taking the honor from battles and locking them into Pokéballs, he sees Pokémon you have as slaves, soldiers.

"THAT'S NOT HOW IT IS!" Ash yelled. He even startled Jewel, who hid into Sarecus' back bag.

"Jewel!" He opened the bag and saw his daughter trembling.

"How can he say something like that?! It's not true!"

"If you know better, tell him the truth. I've tried, but…" Ash cut Augustus short.

"I will! Let's go Pikachu!" With that, Ash ran after Tenshi. Pikachu was confused for a moment, but decided to follow.

"That… Kid." Iris stated.

* * *

**T**enshi was standing on a wooden bridge on the route to the Goldriver, watching the flowing river. Hana was eating apple while sitting on the stone bridge, Tenshi stroked her back, Kiba was sitting next to Hana and Odah was looking at the sun while sitting on Tenshi's shoulder. Tenshi looked at his wristband.

"_He doesn't know what he's talking about."_

"Hey Tenshi!" Ash shouted as he ran to him. Hana was happy to see Pikachu and waved to him. He wasn't as happy.

"Speaking of which…" He didn't look at Ash. Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder and looked at Hana depressed. Hana tilted her head.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Pikachu sighed.

"Augustus told us about your past." Ash said.

"…I don't care anymore who hear it." Tenshi answered.

"You really think that Trainers are like what you say?"

"Is it not like that?"

"Of course it's not! Pokémon are friends. You can ask Pikachu."

"Pikachu agrees because he's now like you. He doesn't doubt you. But the families I have listened, their words are poison in my heart."

"And beating up Trainers is good thing?"

"I don't enjoy violence…" He stood straight and tilted his head, making crackling sounds.

"…However, with a purpose, it's just a chore. I turned their hunting nights into nightmares. They left their captured Pokémon; some used them to fight me. Different response, same end."

"And you still hate us."

"I gave you another chance. Chance to show your light side. I was hoping to see Pokémon who HAVE a family, not slavers."

"You must have seen those kinds of Trainers"

"Two sides of the coin. Unfortunately for you…" He searched his pocket for a coin. It was black with white carvings on one side, making it resemble Giratina. The other side was white with black carvings, and resembled Zekrom. Tenshi flipped the coin, and it landed on his hand Giratina-side up.

"…It was more tails than head…" He looked at Ash, anger in his eyes.

"You've lost. I gave you chance to prove that Trainers care for their Pokémon, even in the middle of these battles, but instead you prefer to shout orders to them, and steal their own glory."

"That's…"

"After all the work, Pokémon are put into Pokéballs and they are prepared for the next battle. Is that caring and loving?"

"You don't understand." Tenshi stepped closer to him. They looked into each other's eyes.

"What will you do when carry the crown of the Pokémon Master? What will your Pokémon do? The only reason you travel in faraway lands with Pokémon is to use their powers and well meaning to achieve your personal goals. And what then? When you have no longer a reason to leave home and travel with your Pokémon, what'll happen to them? So much Pokémon have done for us, and we give them LESS than nothing – We make them shed each other's blood for our enjoyment, and make them do all the work for us, and we humans do nothing, just shout more orders to them! Is that friendship? You take Pokémon from their closed ones to battle in YOUR battles. Is that why you capture Pokémon in the first place? Is your lust for false honor and false glory greater than Pikachu living with his family!? Well!" Ash couldn't find the words. Tenshi looked at Hana and Pikachu, then back at Ash. Sarecus, Augustus and the others arrived.

"It seems that I was wrong – As long as Pokémon are loyal to Trainers and do as they command, humans care for them. But if Pokémon is weak, unable to battle or is otherwise useless…"

* * *

**A**sh was both shocked and furious. Tenshi picked up Hana and stroked her head. Ash clenched his fist.

"That's it! I prove you that I'm right! I challenge you to battle!" Ash shouted. Augustus shook his head and ran between them.

"No! You stay out of this now!"

"You want to command Pikachu to hurt Hana? After OUR conversation, you want to draw POKEMON into this…? Just like I expected!" Tenshi was quiet. Augustus looked at him.

"Son, just… Forget this. Alright?"

"…Let's do this!" Tenshi turned around and put Hana on his shoulder.

"You want to see Pikachu shedding Hana's blood, so be it!" He pointed at Ash. Pikachu was in shock and retreated.

" (No way I'm going to hurt Hana!)" Tenshi didn't listen to him.

"Tell Pikachu not to hold back. I want to see the power he has when under your command, Trainer!" Odah and Kiba looked at each others, and nodded. Kiba jumped between them.

"If this is how it has to be, so be it. I'll fight!" She stated and stared at Ash. Pikachu wasn't happy about the situation. Ash, on the other hand, took a Pokéball and tossed it into the air. It released Pignite.

"Ready Pignite?!" Ash cheered.

" (Let's do this!)"


	8. Chapter VIII - Ghosts of the Past

**CHAPTER VIII – GHOSTS OF THE PAST**

* * *

**T**enshi and Ash were standing on the bridge, Odah and Pignite facing each others. Odah bared his fangs as he leaped towards Pignite, claws glowing red.

"Dodge it Pignite and use Flame Charge!" Ash shouted. Pignite jumped out of the way just in time, and stomped the ground rapidly while cloaking himself in fire. When Pignite was close to hit him, Odah spun around and used Fire Whip. Pignite staggered a bit and fell on knee, but got up and fired Flamethrower. After a nimble back flip Odah landed on all-fours and ducked under Pignite's Flamethrower.

* * *

**S**arecus and the others watched the battle from the distance. They weren't happy, especially Augustus and Sarecus. Hana was hand crossed and depressed.

"This is not a battle." Sarecus stated.

"What is Ash thinking? Tenshi is more convinced about his visions after this." Iris said.

"Tenshi… Stop." Augustus whispered. Tenshi held his arms crossed and looked closely at Pignite.

"Ready Brother?!" Tenshi asked suddenly. Odah nodded and his tail burned brighter.

"Just a word." Tenshi pointed at Ash and gave him a neck slice.

"So much for your visions, Trainer!" Ash grinned.

"Give it your best shot!"

"Burning Claw!" Tenshi shouted. Odah's arms started flaming, and metallic bracers flew off them. Augustus was surprised.

"My Power Braces? So this is what Tenshi does with them."

"What?" Cilan asked from Augustus.

"Tenshi ordered from me dozens of different Bracers. So he uses them to train not only himself, but Odah and others as well. Hmph, should have guessed." Sarecus was a bit shocked.

"If one Bracer halves the speed, what happens with two?"

"Not only that Sarecus, the Bracers Tenshi ordered from me are special – They half Pokémon's Attack and Defence."

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

* * *

**T**enshi noticed that Ash was distracted by Augustus' and others conversation, so he and the Lizard Pokémon used the opportunity.

"Feel it!" Tenshi shouted and Odah dashed and slashed Pignite with incredible speed and power. He quickly turned around and leaped. His vertical Burning Claw ran along Pignite's back, making him yell in pain. When Ash turned to look at Pignite, he was shocked to see Odah's agility.

"Counter with Flamethrower!" Pignite tried to, but his opponent was fast enough to slash him with series of Burning Claw – attacks before retreating. He slid for few meters before leaping back towards Pignite, executing powerful Shadow Claw.

"You're finished!" Odah yelled as he delivered a hard Shadow Claw / Dragon Claw combination, Shadow Dragon's Claw, to Pignite's face and stomach, and with a powered up uppercut, sent him fly high into the air. Quickly Odah jumped after him even higher.

"That's the result when Odah fights without those Bracers." Cilan stated.

"Extremely spicy recipe."

"Odahviing has great passion to train his body. He has learned to fight and live with those heavy bracers on years ago." Augustus added. Odah threw flips rapidly, his claws on fire. With two vertical slashes he smashed Pignite to the ground.

* * *

**P**ignite smashed to the ground, fainted. Odah landed on Tenshi's shoulder and dropped next to him.

"Hmph. With no reason to fight, he lost easily." He mocked.

"What was that?" Ash shouted. Odah crossed his arms.

"Excuse me, what was that?"

"Still want to torture your "friends", Trainer?" Tenshi asked rudely. Ash grabbed another Pokéball.

"Go Snivy!" The Pokéball opened, and Snivy appeared on the field. Instead of acting like she uses to, Snivy was shocked. Tenshi, likewise.

"By Arceus!"

"(Tenshi?!)" Snivy was eyes wide and quiet. Ash looked confused.

"Wait. Snivy, do you know him?" Snivy was silent as stone. For a moment, no one said anything.

* * *

**"****I**t's been a long time youngling. I never expected… Something like this from you." He walked closer to her.

"You are… Fighting? But why?" Snivy looked at Tenshi's legs, then at Ash. Augustus stepped to the field.

"Tenshi. Is this…"

"Lotus. Yes, she is." Tenshi answered. Augustus was shocked

"Oh my God." He walked closer to her and kneeled. After a little examination, he looked at Tenshi.

"She doesn't seem to have any injuries."

"Anything can happen in fifteen months." He answered. He took a pouch from his pocket and opened it in front of Snivy. Inside was plenty of Berries. Tenshi took a Sitrus Berry.

"Here. Your favourite." Snivy was a bit confused, but took it and thanked. Cilan, Iris and Sarecus walked to the field.

"Do you know each other?" Iris asked. Tenshi nodded to everyone's surprise.

"Too bad our first meeting was dark. So what happened? Why do you fight?" He turned his attention back to Snivy.

" (I… Don't know.)"

"You don't know? Doesn't sound like you." Tenshi stood up and looked at Ash.

"Where did you found her?"

"Does it matter?"

"ANSWER ME!" Hana frightened and hid behind Augustus. Ash was quiet for a moment. He sighed.

"I found Snivy in the Pinwheel Forest. She was a wild Pokémon." Instead of shouting, Tenshi was disappointed.

"So you decided to leave people behind, huh?"

"(Yes.)" She answered and sighed. Tenshi looked at the ground. Suddenly his calm attitude turned into fury.

"While trying to protect so called "honour" of Trainers…" He looked at Ash.

"…You are just like them – Slaver."

"What was that?!"

"You didn't know Lotus' past. Admit it." Ash was quiet. Tenshi looked at "Lotus".

"He hasn't even asked about your past." Snivy, known as honest girl, didn't know whether to choose Tenshi's or Ash's side. Snivy sighed and answered.

" (No. He wanted and tried to capture me three times. Fourth was successful, because I let him capture me.)"

"…I see. You wanted to give them another chance, or was it surrendering?" Kiba asked.

" (Yes, I let him capture me.)" Hana walked to Snivy.

"Are you still angry to Angel?" She asked. Snivy was bit confused, but remembered how she acted when she met Hana and Tenshi first time. Tenshi picked her up.

"Don't worry about it." Hana nodded. He turned his attention back to her.

"Tell me Lotus, is this boy what you've been searching?"

"Hey, I care for Snivy!" Tenshi closed his eyes for a moment.

"…Lie. If you truly care, you'd know her past." Ash grinned.

"What's the point of it. It's past, over."

"And the past makes us what we are. You know it." Tenshi put Hana down and stroked Snivy's head.

"If you want, I can." Tenshi said to Snivy. She looked Ash for a moment, then at Tenshi. She nodded.

"(Tell him.)"

* * *

**T**enshi stood up and stepped closer to Ash.

"You want to know what Lotus has been through? She told me everything. She told me how her life turned into nightmare, a living hell."

"Come on. You're exaggerating."

"Easy for you to say when you're not her."

"Tenshi." Augustus got his attention.

"How about her?"

"It's time for Lotus to FINALLY choose herself, what to do." He looked at her.

"Don't listen to your brain, or this boy. Listen to your heart. It knows what you want."

Tenshi looked at his coin, flipped it and it landed on Zekrom-side up. He clenched his hand into a fist.

"Over a year ago, I travelled to Unova. I wanted to see the legendary Dragonspiral Tower. Me and Hana flew to the Icirrus City. There was this Ice Gym, and curiosity made us to have a look. In the Gym was Brycen and his Beartic having a battle with a girl and Snivy. Beartic won both Snivy and Deerling. It was over when I got there to the audience." Tenshi flipped his coin, and it landed on Zekrom-side up.

* * *

_**YEAR AGO**_

**_T_**_enshi was in the Pokemon Center buying medicine for the climb to the tower. Hana was sitting on the table, drinking hot cocoa with whipped cream and chocolate bits. He handed Nurse Joy the payment._

_"Thanks." He thanked._

_"Remember to be careful. The tower is known to be quite dangerous, filled with still working traps." Nurse Joy warned. Tenshi nodded._

_"Don't worry, I know. Hana." He walked to Hana, who drank last of the cocoa, leaving some whipped cream on her lips. After licking the cream she let out hiccup. She covered her mouth and giggled a bit. Tenshi picked her up and held her in his embrace._

_"Time to go." He said to her, receiving a nod. After Hana waved to Nurse Joy they left the building._

"_Sota! We're leaving now!" He yelled. Suddenly Sota ran from behind the corner of the Center and immediately pulled him from his trousers with his fangs._

"_What's wrong?" He asked. Sota shrieked and pointed to the direction where he came._

"_I get it. Show the way." With that they left the town and headed to the forest. Hana was more than confused._

_Angel?"_

_"I don't know myself..." He placed her on his shoulder._

_"But when Sota acts like that, something is badly wrong."_

* * *

**_T_**_enshi followed Vamp for some time until he stopped and landed. He raised his tail, signalling Tenshi to stop. Slowly and steadily they sneaked to a small opening. The scene shocked badly they both – Same girl who lost the battle against Brycen was kicking Snivy. Snivy was covered in blood, and the girl trampled Snivy's leaf with high heels boot, making her scream in pain._

"_(HEEEEEEELP!)"_

"_Shut up you useless!" The girl picked her up from her tail and spat on her. The girl strangled her before trampling her again._

"_How could you lose to over-sized teddy bear?! You are useless!" The girl grabbed Snivy from her tail and bit it, making Snivy cry and shout._

"_ (Stooop! Pleaseee!)"_

* * *

**_H_**_ana couldn't watch the scene and almost cried, begging for this to end. Tenshi had bloodlust in his eyes as he watched Snivy. He couldn't take it anymore, so he jumped form his cover._

_"__What in the name of Arceus are you thinking?!" He shouted and punched the girl to the face with his right elbow. She dropped Snivy, who fell on the ground unconscious. Vamp ran to her with Hana, and the little girl tried to wake her up, with no response. Tenshi waited for the girl to stand up before delivering a hard roundhouse kick to her stomach. With the left leg he kicked the girl in the knee, crushing the bones. She screamed, so Tenshi finished her off by hitting his foot on her face._ _Quickly looking at the injured Snivy, he __left the unconscious girl there and picked her up. He put her down for a moment to undress his gi and cover her with it._

"_Come on!" He said to Vamp and Hana, and they headed to the town, Sota following._

**END OF FLASBACK**

* * *

**E**veryone were shocked. Tenshi gave Snivy another Sitrus Berry. More than others, Ash was shocked.

"Snivy, I…" Snivy looked at Ash, anger in her eyes. Augustus held his arms crossed as he talked to his grandson.

"Tenshi. When you saved her, why didn't you take her with you?" Tenshi sighed.

"I was a fool. When Snivy woke up, she was scared of me. She was afraid that I'd be as violent and barbaric as that… Monster. Thanks to Hana and Vamp, she gave me a chance. Kairi was there too. I contacted her and she came to the town."

"Who's Kairi?" Iris asked.

"She's my friend. If anyone can become friends with Pokémon in a second, it's her. Kairi helped me to take care of Snivy. She gave her the name Lotus. Kairi believes that names are what symbolize true friendship."

"_True friendship?"_Ash thought. Tenshi shook his head.

"But that's not what I meant. I used many days to take care of her. But when I had to… Go to another direction, Lotus was more close to Kairi than me. She offered to take care of Lotus. That's when I explained the situation. Like me, she was furious. I could have taken her with me, but since Kairi and you…" He stroked Lotus' head.

"…Were so close, I couldn't separate you. I left, and that's when I saw her last time."

"Oh. But you weren't a fool. You let Lotus be with Kairi. That was kind." Iris commented. Tenshi chuckled a bit.

"Yeah. Apologies. But, Lotus. Why are you with him? What happened to you and Kairi?"

"(I'm sorry.)" Lotus sobbed.

"(I didn't want to leave her. I was… afraid of her.)" Tenshi sighed deep and stroked her head.

"Understandable. After so many terrible experiences, you didn't trust her." He looked at Ash, who had a tear in his cheek.

"Why are you crying? Can't stand the truth that Lotus was FORCED to battle." Ash shook his head.

"I you don't like battling, then why do you always insist to battle?"

"Because of her past. Because of that barbaric woman, Lotus didn't see humans as caring or loving. Because of that monster, Lotus sees us, humans, as warmongers. And when you chased her like a predator its prey, Lotus thought you wanted to use her in YOUR battles. It seems that exactly this is how it happened." He looked at Lotus, who nodded deep. Hana walked next to her and touched her leaf with her own leaf.

"It's okay. You're with friends now."

"Lotus…" Tenshi said and kneeled in front of her.

"Now it's your chance. When you were about to be chosen, what did you want?" Lotus was quiet, looking at the trees, rocks, flowing river, and Odah. Kiba took a step back, not wanting to be involved.

"It's you who speaks now." She said, encouraging her to speak.

"(…I wanted to see the world. I wanted to have lots of friends.)" She took a moment to sob.

"(But, more than anything, I wanted good Trainer! A Trainer who takes care of us, not just fight with us everyday!)" Tenshi nodded. Hana saw a tear in her eye. She cleaned it off with her leaf.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. Lotus shook her head.

"(It's okay. It's not your fault.)" Hana was quiet for a moment, hands crossed and eyes to the ground.

* * *

**H**ana turned to look at Tenshi, who looked at him back.

"Angel! Let her join our Family." Tenshi was surprised when Hana proposed. He looked at Lotus, who was as surprised. Ash didn't like the idea.

"No! Snivy is…"

"NO!" Tenshi shouted. He stood up and pointed at Ash.

"That's the mistake. You, or I, CANNOT do decisions for our Pokémon! This is Lotus' decision! Not yours, not mine!"

"But…"

"But what? You don't want to let your "friends" decide? You'd rather say what is best and convince them to believe your words, then take them for another battle! Am I right?!" Tenshi's words hit Ash hard. He sobbed, and took a step back.

"Trainers like you want just battle and battle until the day you die. Have you ever done anything else than used your friends in combat, or trained them to be better soldiers?" Tenshi asked furiously and turned to look back at Lotus.

"Hana has a point. The Family is a group of Pokémon I have taken care of for years. Every member of The Family listen to each other, help each other. No one is left behind, nor is no one less liked than others. Your problems will be listened and you can get more help than you need."

"(Really?)" Lotus asked. Hana nodded.

"We have lots of friends and we enjoy everyday full of fun and excitement. Angel loves us all. You can come with us. We're always open for new Sisters and Brothers." Lotus was surprised to hear how much she could get. Tenshi sat down on the rock and crossed his arms.

"Hana, come here."

"Okay." She ran to him and jumped on his lap. Lotus looked at Ash and Tenshi.

"Snivy." Ash said. Lotus turned to look at him. Ash sobbed and fell on his knees.

"I'm sorry." Pikachu, who was next to Ash, walked to her. She looked at her friend.

"(It's your choice.)" Lotus felt sadness as she watched Ash.

"Tenshi's is right. You deserve better." Ash said, looking at her.

"Please, choose carefully. I want you to be happy." With that, Ash stood up and ran. Lotus craned towards him, but drew her hand back. Tenshi dropped from the rock and gave Lotus the rest of the Berries.

"I give you an hour. I want to hear your decision." Tenshi took Kiba and Odah with him and left, but stopped when Iris spoke up.

"Wait."

"What?" Tenshi looked at her.

"What are you going to do now?"

"…Do something which is not related with using my friends."

"But what about the tournament? It continues soon."

"…I forfeit. I'm not a slaver, nor do I want to see my friends shedding blood for me." With that Tenshi left, leaving others shocked, especially Lotus. Hana gave her last look before running after him. Augustus picked her up and told the others to come with him.

"Let's go to Goldriver. Tenshi and Ash shall be there when Lotus makes her decision." For a moment was silence, but they nodded.

* * *

**I**n the log chalet, Tenshi was in his room preparing for the journey. He dressed up into his new outfit: White trousers with yellow serpents with black outlines and eyes circling the legs, black vest with hood, white T-shirt, katana scabbard attached to the back of the vest and weighted metal gauntlets. He took the journal from the desk. Hana recognized it immediately.

"Our ancestors journal!"

"Yup." Tenshi responded. He browsed the pages before placing it into the jacket's pocket. After taking a box full of medicine, he put the bag on his back, over the scabbard and Hana jumped onto his shoulder.

"I can't wait anymore. Lets' go!" Hana excitedly stated. Tenshi's smile turned into sadness.

"Not yet. We have to listen to our friend."

"Oh, right. I'm sorry." They walked out of the room, and after having the last look, Tenshi locked the door.

* * *

**I**n Goldriver, Ash was sitting on a bench along with Sarecus and Iris. Cilan and Augustus were standing next to them. Lotus was sitting on a fountain behind them. Very soon Tenshi appeared with Hana and Vamp. Augustus was carrying a blanket.

"So the time has come?"

"Yes. My another chapter begins now."

"I'm proud of you. Here." He put the blanket aside, revealing a shining katana. Its blade was shining and had silver stripes on it. The grip was white with flower resembling carvings and from the end was hanging a leaf-shaped charm.

"This sword is named "Aquila". It's my greatest weapon. A masterpiece."

"It's beautiful." Hana commented. Tenshi gave it few twirls before putting into the scabbard. Augustus patted his grandson's shoulder.

"So, where will you go first?" Tenshi sighed, shook his head and turned to look at Lotus.

"Before I decide, time to hear your decision my friend – Is it me, or Ash?"


	9. Chapter IX - Choice

**CHAPTER IX - CHOICE**

* * *

**L**otus looked at both Ash and Tenshi. Others were looking at her closely. Hana was sitting on Tenshi's shoulder hands crossed. Lotus though about Tenshi and The Family, what she could get, but Ash has been taken care of her, even in the middle of the battles. Lotus sighed deep and looked at the ground.

"Understandable." Tenshi said arms crossed. Lotus looked at him, then to the ground.

"_What should I do?"_She thought. Pikachu, who has been sitting on Ash's shoulder, decided to encourage her.

"(Choose carefully.)"

"(Pikachu?)"

"(Ash wants you to be happy.)" He sobbed.

" If you are not… Happy with us, go with Tenshi and Hana. " Lotus was shocked to hear how Ash, after his and Tenshi's argument, wanted her to go with Tenshi if it makes her happier. Lotus looked at Ash.

"You don't have to return to me if you don't want to." He sobbed, but dried his eyes.

"If you want to go with those two, I let you go."

"I must say…" Tenshi said.

"…I wasn't expecting this to happen. Lotus is at the crossroads, and you want her to join The Family."

"If it is what she wants." Ash sobbed one more time before taking Lotus Pokéball from his pocket and putting it on the ground.

"So who's it going to be Snivy?" He asked.

* * *

**L**otus remembered the journeys she had with Ash and the others. Then she remembered her first encounter with Tenshi and Hana. Lotus held her head and fell on her knees. She shook her head. Hana took a Sitrus Berry from Tenshi's bag and ran to her. She offered the Berry to her.

"Here. Does this make you feel better?" She asked. Lotus looked at her younger, who was so kind and innocent. She shook her head.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Hana responded and ran back to Tenshi. He picked her up and held her in his arms. Lotus decided. She looked at Ash sadly. He obviously understood, and he nodded.

"So you go with Tenshi and Hana?" Others didn't know whether they should be happy or sad. Lotus closed her eyes and slowly nodded.

* * *

**T**enshi held his arms crossed while looking at Lotus. She turned to him and stepped forward. Hana jumped from his arms and walked to her.

"So you… Have decided? To join our Family"

"(…Yes.)" A quiet and sad sound responded. Ash had a tear in his cheek, but wiped it away.

"Very well… Lotus." With that, Ash, for the other's shock, stepped on the Pokéball, crushing it. Lotus was for a moment surrounded by blue aura, and then it disappeared. She looked closely at her body.

"(What… happened to me?)"

"You are no longer prisoner of the Pokéball Lotus. You are free." Tenshi said.

"I did that to my first Pokémon, as a proof that they are my friends, not servants." He said. Lotus was a bit confused for a moment, until Ash walked to her and gave her an apple.

"Here, I want you to take it." He gave her the apple and patted her head.

"I'll always remember you… Lotus." With that, Ash stood up and ran away.

"(Ash!)" He didn't listen to Lotus, just ran. Pikachu looked at her. She was expecting him to be angry, but he hugged her.

"(Take care.)" After saying good-bye, Pikachu ran after Ash. Lotus was confused. Tenshi kneeled behind her.

"You chose." Tenshi said. Lotus slowly turned around.

"I didn't enjoy this one bit." He put his right hand on her head and stroked her.

"If this is the path you want, then… It is your decision." He stood up.

"Welcome to The Family." Hana usually is jumping in joy when she gets new "Sibling", but now she was depressed. Wanting to cheer Lotus up, she offered the Sitrus Berry.

"Please, take it." Lotus received the Berry from her, and she ate it right away along with the apple. Tenshi kneeled and placed Lotus on his right thigh.

"You can still run after him. I didn't want this to happen. The decision was yours. It is still." Lotus was quiet. When she didn't answer, Tenshi held her in his arms and stood up.

"Guess I'll wait for a bit longer. Give her some time."

"That would be wise." Augustus stated. Tenshi, Hana, Kiba, Odah, Vamp and newly joined Lotus exited the town and headed to their home in the forest.

* * *

**O**n the way to the log chalet, Tenshi and the others encountered a small group of Bisharps. Hana smiled and jumped from Tenshi's shoulder. Lotus was confused. Kiba held her hand on her back.

"Those are the queen Kisaki's bodyguards. Which means…"

"Mommy!" Hana rejoiced as she ran to female Serperior. She was about to hug her, but stopped suddenly and looked at Lotus. Feeling bad she retreated and ran back to Vamp. Kisaki told her guards to stand down and noticed Lotus.

"I heard about the situation in the town, and I've heard so much about you. Unfortunately, not many good things." She said to Lotus. Lotus didn't know what to do. Hana jumped from Vamp's head next to her and held her leaf on her back.

"Mom is really kind. She's always happy to help." She said. Kisaki nodded.

"Honey... Lotus was it?"

"(…I… Guess so.)"

"I am so sorry about your experiences - In the past and today. You are so young, yet you had so horrible person as your first parent-figure. You didn't deserve something like that, ever." Kisaki approached and lifted her head with her tail.

"You gave The Family a chance, so I'll welcome you. Others are eager to meet you as well. So I was hoping that you'd come with us. What do you say?" The sadness didn't disappear from Lotus' face, but she nodded. Hana was first to respond by hugging her, surprising her completely. Eventually she hugged her back.

"Welcome to The Family big Sister." Hana also had a tear on her face. She looked at Tenshi. The way Hana hugged her warmed Lotus' heart. Tenshi asked Lotus to come with them to meet the other members of The Family before leaving. Lotus accepted.

* * *

**W**hen Lotus saw the log chalet and the playground Tenshi and The Family owns, she was completely surprised.

"(Is this yours?)" She asked. Tenshi nodded.

"My uncle built it with the help of mother's and his Pokémon friends."

"And I have own room." Hana added.

"(Really?)"

"I can show you. Do you want to?" Hana asked. Kisaki listened to their little conversation.

"Like sisters." She stated. Tenshi didn't respond, but sighed.

"I still don't feel good. The way Lotus' past was revealed and how it came to this."

"I understand. You care for them very much."

"(Why?)" Lotus asked. Tenshi and Hana looked at her.

"(I didn't mean…)"

"It's fine Lotus. I'll tell you, but not now. I want you to meet the members of The Family, then we leave for our journey."

"Where are we going?" Hana asked.

"How about… Blue Gem?"

"The Paradise Beaches? Um…" Hana should be jumping in excitement, but she didn't, instead she crossed her hands. Kisaki looked to ground.

* * *

**T**enshi and Hana showed Lotus their home, and Lotus got to meet some of the members of The Family, who welcomed her with open arms. Lotus was surprised when she saw the room Hana owns, along with the dolls she has. Unfortunately, they didn't have much time, since they had to leave. But before they left, Lotus received a purple ribbon from Hana. Tenshi insisted that she would wear it, for Hana. She accepted, mostly because it looked good on her. Tenshi and Kisaki were having a conversation in the living room. Kisaki told Tenshi about the mysterious hooded man in the forest.

"Excuse me, but can you say it again?" Tenshi said.

"Silent as a rock, mysterious, walks around, threatens Pokémon like Ursarings, dragons and the poachers far in the south?"

"Yes, my son. The Forest Guards have been working with my scouts, and with Shinrin's spies, to identify this… This… Whoever he is."

"…Very well. While I'm travelling, I'll keep contact with Shin and you with the help of the messengers."

"Thank you, my son." Kisaki gave her son a hug. Hana opened the door and ran inside.

"Do we go now Angel?" She asked while wiggling her tail. Tenshi chuckled.

"Since you and the others are ready, give mother one more hug. We won't return for a while." Hana nodded and jumped to Kisaki. They hugged each others for a moment, Hana purring while happily wiggling her tail. Lotus watched from the distance. Tenshi looked at her and tilted his head towards Kisaki. Lotus wasn't very interested in hugging, but Kisaki "forced" her. Hana giggled a bit while sitting on Tenshi's lap.

* * *

**T**enshi was walking along the forest path leading to the Whiteflow town in Blue Gem. Elysium rejoined the team and greeted Lotus. The sun was setting.

"The sky is beautiful." Hana commented while looking at the reddish sky and the setting sun. Tenshi and the others stopped on a cliff, where opened a beautiful view - The large, open meadow, river and the mountains seen in the horizon. Lotus was amazed and jumped onto the wooden fence. Hana followed and sat down on the fence. Tenshi also jumped onto the fence and sat on it.

"(This is beautiful.)"

"And our home." Hana added. She took her accessory butterfly and watched how it gleamed in the sunlight. Tenshi stroked her head, making her wiggle her tail and purr. She put the charm back where it belongs and jumped into his arms. Hana curled herself up and quickly dozed off.

"(Is she always like that?)" Lotus asked while looking at Hana. Tenshi rubbed Hana's back and nodded.

"When she's not playing with her friends, playing with her dolls, or drawing with me, she's sleeping. I actually like that – When she doesn't worry for nothing. She just wants to live peaceful life."

"(Is she because you don't like Ash?)"

"Almost correct. When my father died, I was scared, I was alone. When my worst nightmare came into reality, when I lost my friends, and they lost their families, I couldn't just stand and watch them suffer. I didn't mean to use violence and bloodshed, I just wanted to scare those Trainers away. But when they didn't get the message…"

"(You used violence.)"

"…Yes. I can't say that I don't regret it. Pokémon could live with their families and friends once again, but what was the price? I'm an idiot." Tenshi didn't notice that Hana was awake, listening to them.

"There was this man, who fought for his home, but he didn't believe in violence. Never. He proved that words are far more powerful than any sword, or gun. His thoughts are something I… TRY, to follow." He sighted and looked at the setting sun.

""There is no path to peace. Peace is the path.", "Those who are weak do not forgive. Forgiving is the mark of the strong.", "Violence brings more violence." and "Eye for an eye makes the world blind." Those are his thoughts."

"(You meant well. Surely that means something too.)"

"…Thanks. I promised to myself that I'll never do that mistake again. At least, I try. I'm still afraid of losing my friends. One of his thoughts was "Taking up arms means you're afraid.". My reason to take up arms was, and is, because I don't want to lose another member of The Family." A tear ran along his cheek. Lotus was quiet for a moment.

"(How about… We keep going?)" She said and jumped from the fence. Tenshi looked at her.

"(If there's a good camping place, we should rest before continuing.)" Elysium noticed that Lotus is starting feel herself at home among them. She smiled.

"I agree. Hana at least needs some rest."

"You are both right. Come on, I know a good place. Come." Tenshi said and carefully landed from the fence. Hana, in deep sleep in his arms, he took the lead.


	10. Chapter X - Warrior Without Will

**CHAPTER X – WARRIOR WITHOUT WILL TO FIGHT**

* * *

**I**n the Emerald Forest's deep part lives a female Lucario-Pokémorph. A warrior, who challenges anyone, anywhere, anytime. This warrior, who possesses both the fighting skills, and beauty, is known by the name "Warrior Princess".

* * *

**L**ucario woke up in her home cave, which was located next to a river. She dressed up to black/blue two-piece loincloth with yellow star symbol on its backside, black cloth to cover her D-Cup breasts,yellow scarf and four Macho Braces on her limbs. After eating some Berries and an apple she bathed in the river. One thing she doesn't have to worry are perverted Pokémon, since they don't want to be blasted off.

"So, Tenshi has decided to leave this place and head for another journey." She talked herself. She yawned and stretched her arms.

"The only opponent who can last five minutes against me. What now? There's no one to fight against when he's gone." While resting in the river, she thought about what to do.

"Guess I have to leave home for a while. At least I don't have to worry about those sick pigs. And The Family…" She looked at the sky. Five years ago, she and Tenshi had a memorable battle. Since then she's been training hard, so she could remain as the best fighter in the Diamond Isles, since Tenshi is "known to be stronger than her".

"…Guess it's not bad. To have some trustworthy around." With that, she got up from the river and dressed up.

"Once again, The Princess Of Battlefields and Blood Serpent face each others." She cracked her knuckles together and ran into the forest.

* * *

**T**enshi and the others had arrived in the crossroads. Hana quickly insisted the path which leads to the Blue Gem. Tenshi picked her up and placed her on his head. Lotus shook her head and watched how Hana teased Tenshi by wiggling her tail in front of his eyes, making him grab her from her tail and hang her from it. Hana just giggled.

"Angel! Let go!" She laughed. Tenshi shook his head.

"What if I don't?" Hana didn't respond, but tried to open Tenshi's hand repeatedly. Shadow and Kiba were about to keep moving until Tenshi opened his hand, causing Hana to drop onto Vamp's back. Hana wiggled her tail and laughed.

"Let's go already!" She insisted, jumped from the Sound Wave Pokémon's back and ran ahead of them.

"Children." Tenshi said sarcastically and followed her, others following right behind. After few hours of walking the path to Blue Gem started to chance from forest into jungle. Some trees had bananas and some had long vines hanging. Hana could feel the temperature rising.

"Angel." She got Tenshi's attention.

"Hmm?"

"Why are those trees different? And it's hot in here."

"We've been walking for long now. Blue Gem is the region of jungles and rainforests."

"And beaches and warm water." She added. Tenshi nodded.

"Yes. Four regions of Diamond Isles are known for their own landscapes: Tundra in the Snowspear, jungles in the Blue Gem, deserts in the Oasis Sands and the forests in the Fatherland and so on. Let's move, the town is not far." Hana nodded and jumped onto Tenshi's shoulder.

* * *

**L**ucario was leaping from tree to tree as she searched for Tenshi. When she came to the huge cliff, she jumped and ran along the cliff to the top. In front of her was a canyon. From the top she used ExtremeSpeed and leaped from the top of the cliff. She landed on the other side of canyon and rolled once. After taking a deep breath she ran towards another cliff. Its wall was steeper than previous one. She used another ExtremeSpeed and jumped. In a second she touched the cliff with her foot she ran at high speed towards the top. From the top she had a view of the jungle of the Blue Gem, and Whiteflow far away. She sensed Tenshi's aura further away. She jumped from the cliff. She smashed to the ground below her and kept running.

* * *

**A**fter walking for long time, Tenshi and the others came to the wooden bridge. In their right were trees on small stone wall and in their left opened the view to the sea. Hana jumped from Tenshi's head onto the bridge's fence. Her eyes sparkled and she held her hands crossed.

"It's beautiful!" She commented while staring at the shining sea. Lotus jumped next to her and admired the sea.

"(Wow!)" Vamp floated next to girls and stared to the distance. Hana looked down for a moment. Behind them was a waterfall, and the height where they were was high. Hana panicked and jumped into Tenshi's arms.

"No!"

"It's okay Hana. Everything is fine." Tenshi calmed Hana, who pushed her head to his chest.

"I don't like heights" She sobbed.

"Can we go now? Please."

"Of course. Lotus?"

"(…Sure.)

"Okay, let's move." Vamp and Elysium nodded and they kept moving. Hana ran far away from the bridge, staying right next to the stone wall, until Tenshi was next to her, so she could jump to his arms. Suddenly he stopped when he sensed ki coming behind him. His eyes snapped wide open and almost dropped Hana, who hanged from his jacket and climbed on his shoulder.

"Angel?" She said and poked his neck.

"Is something wrong?"

"…Go to Vamp. Now."

"Huh…?"

"Now!" He said louder. Hana frightened but obeyed and ran behind Vamp's leg.

"What now?" Elysium asked. Tenshi turned to his right. Soon everyone heard sounds coming fast towards them.

"I'm scared." Hana said. Vamp carefully picked her up with her teeth and put her on his back. Elysium put her hands on her scalchops. Odah's and Kiba's claws glowed and Tenshi placed his hand on the Aquila. He listened to the branches as they were stomped on. He felt the wind touching his skin. His eyes snapped wide open and he executed a backflip to dodge a flip kick which came from the trees. It was the Warrior Princess.

* * *

"**Y**ou?!" Elysium yelled as she recognized Okami. Hana peeked from behind Vamp' head and sighed in relief. She jumped from him and ran to Tenshi. He picked her up and held her in his arms.

"Nice to meet you." Hana greeted. Young Lucario didn't even look at her, just glared Tenshi.

"Okami, what do you want?" Tenshi asked. Okami crossed her arms.

"You know what I want. I want to battle you." Tenshi understood what Okami meant.

"I'm not on the mood to fight." Tenshi answered. Okami crossed her arms.

"I don't know why, nor do I care." She responded, and turned around.

"You get five minutes." With that she left. Tenshi looked at Hana.

"She sounds angry." She stated.

"It's because she lives to fight." Tenshi sighed and looked at the road.

"I have to ask…" Elysium started.

"…Why are you against Pokémon Battles anyway? It never was clear to me." Tenshi was quiet for a moment.

"I've got my reasons. Do you?" He asked back.

"Actually, I'd love to achieve the top. To become strong Samurai."

"And what are you going to do with that power?"

"I dunno. Protect others living here, like you, or Forest Guards. Experience brings power and skill." Elysium stepped next to him.

"You trained me to fight, but now you're saying they are taboo. It's… Confusing."

"Look, Elysium, What's the good in ordering you to harm Pokémon you don't even know? And what's the point of praising Trainers who have done nothing, besides commanding their so called friends?"

"…?" Elysium didn't answer, and Tenshi nodded.

"That's right."

"Well, are you going to accept Okami's challenge? We all know how hard she is."

"…Do I have much choice?"

* * *

**O**kami watched Tenshi warming up for their battle. Hana and the others were at the campsite watching him. Okami grew tired of waiting fast, and dropped from the cliff. Hearing her smashing the ground frightened Hana who hid behind Vamp. Tenshi looked at Okami, who walked past the others as if they were not there.

"I've waited long enough."

"…Then let's do this." Tenshi said and stretched his arms and legs before taking a fighting stance. Okami did the same. Hana crossed her hands.

"Angel."

"Don't worry. He'll be fine." Elysium calmed her. Lotus was curious.

"(He doesn't like battles but fights himself?)"

"That's what he is. He'd rather take the hits himself than MAKE US take them." Elysium answered.

"(Confusing…)"

"Yeah."

* * *

**F**or a moment, both Okami and Tenshi were quiet. The wind carried a leaf with it towards the ground. Tenshi looked carefully at the wolf. The leaf was close to touch the grassland. Okami's fists started to glow blue.

"I live…" She said. The leaf touched the ground.

"…To fight!" She yelled and rushed towards him. Tenshi had little time to dodge, so he blocked the hit aimed to his chest by crossing his arms in front. Tenshi slid for few meters, then ran towards Okami. She countered the reverse kick by crouching and immediately executed roundhouse kick, which missed. Tenshi sweep kicked Okami, but she got up quick and did the same. Tenshi jumped and retreated. Okami jumped and back flipped away from him before rushing with ExtremeSpeed. Tenshi just barely rolled to his right to dodge. Okami leaped to the tree and bounced back, executing hard kick to Tenshi's right side. He flew to the other side of the field and Okami took her stance, preparing for anything. Hana panicked and tried to run to him. Elysium held her hand.

"It's alright Hana. Tenshi is harder than that."

"I don't like this!" Hana said and went behind Lotus. Tenshi stood up and arched his back.

"Good one." He commented and turned around, right on time to counter Okami's Hi Jump Kick. Tenshi waited for her to touch the ground before sweep kick. Okami fell down but rolled to avoid his punch, making him bury his fist into the ground. Okami quickly started another assault and jumped high into the air. Tenshi leaped backwards to avoid her punch, immediately responding by jump kicking her to the stomach. Okami flipped back to her feet and stood there.

"Not bad."

"Had enough?" Tenshi cleaned his trousers from dust. Okami's hands glowed blue and crackled from small bolts. Tenshi's right hand started to glow.

"Let's take this to the next level." Okami said and held her right palm facing him. Tenshi put his hands together, palms facing Okami.

"Nature, give me strength!" Tenshi drew his hands to his left side. Okami's hand burst into blue/black flames and her eyes glowed. Light in Tenshi's hands turned into green fire.

"Aura Sphere!" Okami fired blue sphere. Tenshi spread his arms to his sides, two green spheres in hands.

"Energy Ball!" He fired one sphere from his right hand. The spheres collided, causing wide explosion. Okami was caught by surprise when the second green sphere appeared from the smoke cloud and flew right into her face, blowing up. She hit the tree far behind her and fell down. **T**enshi's hands were glowing in greenish aura. Hana and Lotus looked at him shocked.

"(What's that?!)"

"He's stronger than before. Wow!" Hana admired. Vamp stared closely at his friend. Tenshi closed his eyes and stood straight. Okami got up and looked at Tenshi, who was soon covered in green fire.

* * *

**S**uddenly, a blast came from the trees and hit Vamp. A loud scream caught Tenshi's and Okami's attention. Tenshi was shocked and he ran to his friend along with Hana and the others.

"Vamp! Brother, what hit you?!" Elysium turned to look at the trees. Another electric blast came from the trees but missed when Elysium jumped out of the way. Tenshi helped Vamp and turned his attention to the source of the blast. Tenshi generated his energy and fired Energy Ball. The explosion made many trees move relentlessly, and from one flew Emolga. It landed onto a branch and laughed when it saw Lotus.

"(Well, well, well, Snivy the traitor!)

"(Emolga! How dare you!)"

"Sister, you know her?" Hana asked.

"(…Unfortunately...)" Hana ran behind Odah. Tenshi stepped forward.

"What do you want?!" He asked meanly. Lotus pulled his trousers.

"(She betrayed her Trainer and joined thieves.)"

"…Iris told me." Tenshi said. Lotus turned her attention to Emolga.

"(What do you want?!)"

"(Maybe… You!)" From the bushes stepped out several Ursarings, and a Scolipede.

* * *

**T**enshi stepped between Hana and Lotus.

"Leave them alone Emolga!" He said. Emolga giggled.

"(That's funny!)" Lotus grinned at her. Scolipede lowered its head, horns aimed at her. Vamp lifted up, Odah breathed fire and Kiba was standing between Lotus and enemies. Tenshi looked at Emolga.

"What's your reason to abandon Iris?! And join the group of barbarians?!"

"(I dunno.)" She answered sarcastically, and fired Discharge. Lotus jumped onto Tenshi's shoulder and leaped upwards. After creating thousands of sharp leaves she threw them towards the bolts, causing an explosion.

"Take care of Hana!" Tenshi said to Vamp. He nodded. Tenshi took Aquila and prepared.

"We have some unfinished business." Tenshi pointed his sword at Emolga, who grinned.

"(ATTACK!)" Ursarings assaulted Tenshi and his friends.

"Vamp, Hyper Sonic!" Tenshi yelled. Vamp leaped upwards, inhaled deep, and released terrible scream. The bear pack stopped to their tracks and fell down holding their ears. Even the trees shook violently. Odah and Kiba nodded to each other and stepped in.

"Dragon Rage!"

"Flamethrower!" Their attacks combined into huge stream of bluish fire which caught the bears and Scolipede. Emolga, holding her ears, dropped from the tree and crawled out of the sound waves with great effort.

"(You… Little backstabber…" She looked at Lotus, who stared at her back. Hana was behind her.

"Be careful." She said and retreated. Lotus nodded.

"(I will.)" She waited for Emolga to make a move. The Sky Squirrel Pokemon leaped up and started an assault.

"Oh no you don't!" Elysium stepped between them and combined her scalchops into dual bladed sword. Emolga, having no time to dodge, got kicked by Elysium, who slashed her twice, then slammed her to the ground with the blunt side of her sword. She retreated next to Lotus.

"No one is left behind! If you fight, I'll fight with you!" Her words surprised Lotus, but she nodded and took a stance. While the girls were facing Emolga, two Ursarings had cornered Tenshi and Vamp. They had bad ringing in their ears. Vamp used it as advantage.

"Vamp, take the one on the right. I'll handle this one." Tenshi instructed. Vamp nodded and dashed to the sky, wings glowing blue.

"Bloodmoon Divider!" Tenshi shouted, and Vamp started a flying assault with another SonicBoom, causing terrible ringing in bear Pokémon ears. He flew behind his target and slammed to its back, starting to bit its neck. Tenshi twirled Aquila.

"Let's see how sharp you are!" Tenshi ran at high speed towards Ursaring and slashed it to the side, causing visible and badly bleeding wound, followed by slash to the back and leg, making it fall on its knee. Vamp bit his prey hard and bounced from it. Ursaring held its neck while crawling. Vamp bared his fangs and dashed to the sky again and gathered energy to his ears, and launched Hyper Sonic. Tenshi leaped out of the range and the Ursarings got hit, almost getting their ears blown up. While screaming to them, Vamp started freefalling.

"Vampire Bite!" Tenshi yelled. Vamp latched to his target and bit it hard to the neck, causing bleeding and he bounced from its back, hit feet first to the tree and bounced again, tackling it hard. Tenshi was busy with Scolipede, who tried to hit him with its horns. Tenshi used both Aquila and Rune of Ancient to block them and responded by drawing Z to the air and slashing it towards the Megapede Pokémon, causing a direct explosion. Scolipede rolled for short distance fainted.

"Who's next?" Tenshi pointed Aquila at Ursaring. It was about to attack, but got hit by Lotus' Leaf Storm.

"Lotus?" Tenshi looked at Grass Snake extending her vines and striking her target. A shocking surprise happened when Ursaring grabbed the vines and pulled Lotus towards it with great force. At close range it slashed Lotus with its powerful claws.

"Sister!" Hana gasped. Tenshi flew into rage.

"Why you…!" Tenshi rushed towards Ursaring, who for his shock held Lotus between them.

"You barbarian!" Tenshi was forced to stop. Emolga chuckled a bit.

"(Yes!)"

* * *

**H**ana looked at Lotus in shock. Her stomach was bleeding from three wounds and she motionless, until Ursaring started to strangle her, making her struggle.

"No!" Elysium turned to look at Lotus for a moment, and got her scalchops hit away from her and kicked to the head by Ursaring.

"Elysium!" Kiba gasped. She and Odah were cornered by two bear Pokémon. Tenshi bit his tooth.

"You… Insolent, barbaric…!" Tenshi ran to Hana and held her in safe arms. Scolipede got up with effort and pointed its horns at Tenshi. Hana trembled and cried.

"I'm scared!"

"Hana…" Tenshi grinned. Emolga landed on Ursaring holding Lotus.

"(It looks like I won!)" She giggled. Lotus gave her nasty glare. Tenshi put Hana down, sheathed his swords and stepped closer to Ursaring.

"Let. Her. Go." He hissed with deep tone. His enemy tilted its head and strangled Lotus tighter, making her squirm and yell.

"(HEEELLP!)" The memories of Tenshi's and Lotus' first meeting flooded back into his mind. Tenshi shook his fist and his eyes turned orange.

"I will make you pay for your sins…" He hissed. Emolga noticed the change in his voice, becoming darker and lower. He approached Ursaring, his fists surrounded by green aura. Ursaring held Lotus in its paw and pointed her at him. Tenshi, after standing right before the bear, suddenly kicked it to the stomach with great force. It let go of Lotus who fell to the ground, and Tenshi finished Ursaring off with a karate chop to the neck. It was strong enough to send the heavy Pokémon sliding across the field. Emolga got frightened and attempted to fly away, but Tenshi stopped her by firing Energy Ball to her back.

"I've had enough of this!" He shouted and his body started glowing green. After the blinding flash, Tenshi turned into Serperior, with black scales, cream-colored underside, dark green leaves, vampire-like teeth, orange eyes and tiny black spikes running along from the back of his head to the tip of his tail. Hana ran to Lotus and helped her up.

"Sister! Sister! Please be okay! Please!" She begged. Elysium ran to them and held Lotus.

"Fight Lotus. Tenshi, she needs help!" She yelled to the transformed Tenshi.

"Right after I'm done with these barbarians!" Tenshi lowered his head and dashed at high speed towards Ursaring duo. He whipped the first one to the stomach and snout and bit the second twice to the neck. While the first target was holding its snout, Tenshi loaded Energy Ball and fired it at point-blank range, causing an explosion which raised a dust cloud. In the dust Tenshi wrapped himself around Ursaring, his spikes digging into the flesh. Tenshi bit it to the neck until it fell down fainted. The only ones left were Emolga, and Scolipede, who rushed towards him at speed from behind.

"Angel, behind you!" Hana yelled. Tenshi quickly turned around and glared at it. Scolipede stopped to its tracks and sweated as it looked into Tenshi's glowing orange eyes.

"Get that Emolga!" He ordered, and the Megapede obeyed. It fired Hyper Beam directly towards Emolga, who just barely dodged it, but got hit by Okami's Aura Sphere.

"That's for interrupting our fight." She growled.

* * *

**E**molga was held in tight grip by Tenshi. She tried to shock him with small Discharge, but no avail.

"What you did to Lotus, my Sister, is unforgivable!" He hissed. Emolga sweated and trembled as she looked into Tenshi glowing eyes. Elysium placed her hand on him.

"Tenshi, surrender her to the Forest Guards. You are not an animal. Don't let the blood make you think otherwise." She calmed him, and Tenshi let Vamp to grab her with his teeth.

"…Thank you, Elysium." Tenshi sighed and de-morphed.

"Angel, let's go to the hospital." Hana said while holding her Sister's hand. Tenshi nodded and took Lotus to his arms.

"You're right. Let's go! Vamp, you remember where the Forest Guards station is?" Vamp nodded and lifted up.


	11. Chapter XI - The Beast Approaches

**CHAPTER XI – THE BEAST APPROACHES**

* * *

**I**t was night when Tenshi brought injured Lotus to the Pokémon Center on the route to Whiteflow. Hana was resting on Tenshi's lap inside the warm Center while it was heavily raining outside. Vamp shook the water off him and stepped next to Tenshi, who was stroking Hana's back.

"Hana." Tenshi started.

"Everything is going to be fine."

"I'm scared." Hana answered and suddenly sneezed. Tenshi removed his vest and wrapped it around her. Odah climbed onto the sofa and turned his back on them so that his flame was pointing at Hana and Tenshi.

"Thank you Odah." Tenshi stroked the Lizard Pokémon's head. He nodded and laid back. Kiba looked at the twin doors on the other side of the counter. Elysium was sitting on her knees on the floor, staring closely through the window, where she saw Audino and Nurse Joy taking care of Lotus. Tenshi watched as Hana yawned and finally fell asleep.

"I'm going to take Hana to sleep. Tell me when you know about Lotus, all right?" He stood up and left. Elysium nodded, Vamp followed them upstairs.

* * *

**T**he rain and dark outside made it almost impossible to see through the window. Tenshi was lying next to Hana while Vamp was peacefully sleeping on the other side of the bed. Tenshi gave a look – She had a smile on her face, and she purred as she turned on her left side. Tenshi placed his hand on her side and gently stroked her, making Hana wiggle her tail. While stroking her, Tenshi stared at the ceiling.

_"Your goal on this journey is to realize how much more there is than meets the eye. When you step to the road, you're taking the similar step your father and grandfather took. We all had our visions about different things: Pokémon battles, capturing Pokémon… But if we don't accept different visions and ideals, this world will stop moving." _Tenshi thought about his uncle's words, then he remembered Ash.

_"Of course it's not! Pokémon are friends. You can ask Pikachu."_

_"Pikachu agrees because he's now like you. He doesn't doubt you. But the families I have listened, their words are poison in my heart."_

_"And beating up Trainers is good thing?"_

_"I don't enjoy violence…" He stood straight and tilted his head, making crackling sounds._

_"…But with a purpose, it's just a chore. I turned their hunting nights into nightmares. They left their captured Pokémon; some used them to fight me. Different response, same end."_

_"And you still hate us." _He bit his tooth and sat up. Carefully so that Hana wouldn't wake up he got up from the bed.

* * *

**W**hen Tenshi looked out, it was totally dark outside. He saw the tree and the mountain peak far in the distance, but not much else. He sat down on his knees next to the bed and gave Hana a kiss to the forehead and looked at the butterfly charm.

"Our birthday present to you…" He said quietly and crossed his arms while leaning to the bed.

"You always loved nature, and always will be with the nature. And… I am the nature. Right Hana?" He slowly stroked her arm and back, but became suspicious when he felt her scales different.

"What?" Vamp woke up when he heard Tenshi. He examined sleeping Hana's scales. Vamp let out quiet shrieks, which Tenshi understood.

"Hana's scales… They feel…" He whispered and placed his hand on Hana's forehead.

"No fever? Then what is…? Vamp, let's go to Nurse Joy. This may mean Hana is sick." Vamp's eyes widened and he looked at his little Sister. He nodded and offered to carry her. Tenshi took a smaller blanket from his bag and wrapped it around Hana, then let Vamp carry her.

"Thank you."

* * *

**L**otus was sleeping in the bed, bandages wrapped around her forehead, chest and right arm. Audino was next to her making calculations while Nurse Joy was taking care of Shinx next to them. Tenshi knocked to the twin doors and stepped into the room.

"I apologize for disturbing like this, but I think Hana is sick." He said.

"Oh my. You can place her to that bed." Nurse pointed at the bed behind him. Tenshi nodded and gently put her down. Audino placed her censors on Hana's stomach. Tenshi and Vamp looked at Hana little worried, but when Audino smiled at them they calmed.

"So what is it? Hana's scales felt a bit dirty and sticky suddenly. Is she sick?" Tenshi asked and kneeled next to his protégé, stroking her side. Audino lightened Hana's situation to Nurse Joy.

"It looks like Hana has been infected by Pokérus." This surprised them.

"Pokérus? Those life-forms who make Pokémon grow stronger and healthier."

"As you know, Pokérus is still a mystery – They infect to Pokémon and make them feel good, but… Unfortunately that is all we know them." Tenshi stroked Hana's back, and suddenly she yawned.

"Morning Angel."

"Morning." Tenshi lifted her from the bed and hugged her.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"I feel… Great." She smiled and climbed on his shoulder, wiggling her tail.

"It seems like there's nothing to worry about Tenshi. Pokérus is known to go away in few days." Nurse Joy said.

"Understood. But…"

"_Does it affect me, since I have Serperior's blood in me? What would happen if the hybrid gets infected?" _Tenshi wondered about his blood, but when Hana nuzzled his neck.

"I'm hungry. Can we go to eat?"

"Of course." Tenshi nodded.

* * *

**S**un was rising from behind the mountain as Hana, Tenshi and Vamp were eating breakfast. Tenshi looked at Hana's scales: They were a bit dirty looking but Hana was feeling well.

"_If it's good thing, then I'll turn a blind eye." _Tenshi drank some of his Poké-Cola. Hana took a big sip of her hot cocoa with whipped cream and hiccoughed. She covered her mouth and giggled. Vamp ate his Pokémon food on the floor.

"Angel." Hana called.

"Yes Hana?"

"I'm just wondering… Where's Angel? I mean her."

"Angel…" Tenshi leaned back on the chair.

"She's travelling around the Emerald Forest."

"I miss her. She's so kind." She stated and took a sip. Tenshi placed his hand on Hana's back.

"You're not the only one. Even I miss her, and there's no doubt that she misses you as well."

"I know." She giggled and took a Sitrus Berry. Tenshi took the empty mug and left the table.

"You want some more cocoa?"

"Yes please." Hana wiggled her tail. Tenshi nodded and left the room into the cafeteria. Elysium was up and eating sandwich.

"Morning Elysium." Tenshi greeted. She greeted back.

"I heard your conversation with Nurse Joy during the night. So Hana has Pokérus?"

"Yeah. It's not bad thing, as far as I know. It just made me wonder…"

"Yeah, what?"

"Does it affect me? You know what I am." He filled the mug with cocoa and looked at his hand. No signs about the life-forms.

"The LeafMorpher, HurricaneMorpher, my blood, combined with the Pokérus. Just thinking about that makes my body feel like it's ripping apart."

"You have a point. Too much power…" Elysium ate her cookie and dropped from the table.

"…By the way, have you been thinking during the last night?" Tenshi got confused.

"About what?"

"About your decision to quit your career as a Trainer… Again. Tenshi, you've been walking in circles all these years. It's time to make a decision." She crossed her arms and looked at him seriously. Tenshi sat down on the chair and stared at the floor.

"…"

"Staring at the wood won't help you now. Seriously, father wouldn't…"

"Don't, bring that up!" Tenshi interrupted her.

"…Darn…" He murmured under his breath and stood up, took the mug and returned to Hana. Elysium shook her head and sighed.

"Paths turn into crossroads all the time, I understand that, but refusing to live with the choices and returning to the previous crossroad again… That's not how it works."

* * *

**W**hile Hana was drinking her hot cocoa, Tenshi was further examining the Aquila.

"…_R__ealize how much more there is than meets the eye.__" _Augustus' words started to haunt his mind, making him grin and jump up.

"Angel? Are you okay?" Hana asked, putting her cocoa aside and running to him.

"I need… Privacy…Stay with Lotus. She needs you."

"Are you ill? You look… Feeling ill."

"I'm not. Just… Too many thoughts in my head…" Tenshi shook his head and sighed, leaving the Center. Hana crossed her hands and looked at the closing door.

"I'm worried."

* * *

**T**enshi walked to the lake next to the Pokémon Center, kneeling in front of it. Aquila in his hand, he stared at his reflection in the water. Suddenly, his image's eyes flared up and hair turned white.

"_Think you could just forget about me?! Hmm…?!"_ Sudden voice yelled, making Tenshi jump and look around in slight panic.

"Wha…? Who's there?!" He held Aquila in both hands and looked at the trees around him, nothing.

"That voice… No…" He fell on his knees before the lake and stared his image closely, now it was he.

"I… Always remember that voice… Oh god…" He shook his head and removed Aquila's scabbard from his vest. After sheathing his sword Tenshi stood up and took few steps away from the lake. During what felt like an eternity he stared at the sky, until Hana ran to him, carrying an apple.

"Does this make you feel better?" She asked while holding the apple towards him. Tenshi kneeled and split the apple, leaving a part to her.

"I hope so." He answered and took a bite. Hana smiled and while wiggling her tail took a bite of the apple. She climbed on his thigh and smiled to him. Tenshi stroked her head and ate his apple.

"Thank you Hana."

"You're welcome." She smiled and ate the rest of the apple. Tenshi gently put her onto a stump and stood up.

"Are you going somewhere?" She asked.

"Please Hana, give me some space. I have to think about some things. Go and have fun with Lotus, make her smile until I come back and we can continue."

"I will! Be careful." Hana jumped to his arms and hugged him before running back to the Center. Tenshi chuckled and departed into the forest. He didn't saw the shadowy figure hiding in the trees near him, who's been observing him and Hana from the distance.

"He's so… He must have a big one! So big I can't walk for weeks!" The feminine figure licked her lips and giggled. She waited for Tenshi to be far from the Center, then left to her own direction.

"Very soon my friends, very soon…" She whispered and giggled while stroking her D-Cups, humming.

* * *

**W**hile walking the forest path, Tenshi remembered Snowspear, Attila, Galaxy and reuniting with Asashin. Whenever he wanted to remember the happy memories, Siwang Tianshi flashed in his mind, making it hard for him to focus on the present time.

"Damn! And they say it's easy to let go of the past. Hrrgh, maybe because I have problems at this level, unlike anyone else."

"Feeling a little down cutie?" Sudden voice asked. Tenshi stopped and looked at the trees, where the voice came from.

"Come here. I'll make you feel good… Or at least, make me feel good." The voice giggled. Tenshi brought his hand on Aquila.

"Who's there?!"

"Ohh, don't be so mean. I just want to cheer you up. As for your question, I'm Mileena."

"Mileena. Whatever, I'm afraid that you can't help me." He answered, receiving couple of giggles.

"Oh please, you're such a humorous cutie. But… You don't know how I can make you feel better." Tenshi looked around for any source of voice.

"Do you even know what problems I have?"

"Nope, but how I can help you works for all the possible problems you may have, I know. Trust me, and come here, where I can heal you." Another couple of giggling came afterwards, making Tenshi more confused.

"And what is this "healing" you are talking about?"

"Come here and you see." She giggled. Tenshi sheathed Aquila and looked at the direction of the Pokémon Center.

"Like it would make my day any worse if this is a trap. I'm already twisted to every direction." With that he stepped from the route into the woods.

"That's it… Closer and closer…" Mileena giggled as he approached. When he stepped out of the woods, he was in an opening with a river and a cave. On the table-like rock was a totally unexpected surprise: Female Ampharos-Pokémorph, with slender, curvy bright yellow body, long tail with a red orb in the tip, perfect D-Cups and juicy, round ass with a black star tattoo on her right buttock and smaller star tattoos on her right side. She had tight, pink band around her left thigh, pink shoes, pink gloves, all skin-tight and a metallic collar. She was resting on her stomach, tail swinging in the air and her head resting on her right hand.

"Wow, you're even cuter when close." She giggled. Tenshi was eyes wide as he slowly approached.

"So… You're Mileena?"

"Good guess. Cute, smart, kind, big…" She giggled and wiggled her tail. Tenshi walked to her.

"What's this about "helping to heal my problems"?"

"Now let's see… First off, what's troubling you?" Mileena turned on her right side presenting her sexy body to him. Tenshi was hypnotized by her look, and she noticed it, making her giggle.

"I… I…"

"Yes big boy. What is your trouble?" She asked again. Tenshi cleared his throat.

"Just some bad things from the past. They keep troubling me over and over again."

"That's soooo bad. But don't worry…" Mileena sat up and stood up, stepping right in front of him.

"The Star of Love is here to help you out, with the best way possible." She smiled and placed her hands on immobilized Tenshi's shoulders.

"You don't have to say anything, just let me do everything for you." She put her lips close to Tenshi's, and gave her a quick kiss.

"Tasty." Mileena giggled and stroked Tenshi's hair. For a moment he was like a statue as Mileena laid down on all-fours on the rock table so that she was presenting her ass to him.

"Well then cute boy, let's start your treatment."


	12. Chapter XII - Star of Love

**CHAPTER XII – STAR OF LOVE**

**!LEMON-CHAPTER!**

* * *

**B**y swaying her ass from side to side Mileena hypnotized Tenshi, and she wiggled her tail to make sure she gets.

"Be brave cutie. My medicine is right heeeereeee…" She giggled and winked to him while wiggling her tail. Tenshi looked at Mileena's squeezable rear.

"Is this how you… Heal?"

"It has always worked. Why should you be an exception? Don't worry cutie, after my treatment, all your problems a like gone with the wind."

"Well… Fine." He sighed and approached. Mileena, instead of waiting, turned around and quickly wrapped her arms around him and pulled him against the table.

"My patients must remain calm and avoid unnecessary movement." Mileena giggled as she took of Tenshi's vest and T-shirt, throwing them behind the table. While she was unzipping his trousers, Tenshi couldn't but look at her breasts and ass.

"Wow…" He let out, getting Mileena's attention.

"See? And I haven't even started. You're already forgetting your troubles." She smiled and took off his trousers,

revealing his erection.

"Wow! Such a cute little guy!" Her eyes sparkled and she didn't waste time to grab it and kiss its base.

"M-Mileena…" Tenshi moaned.

"Just take it nice and slow. Nurse Mileena will heal you with the best way ever." She wiggled her tail and lightly kissed his cock, then slowly licked upwards, not letting an inch dry. Tenshi, while panting, couldn't keep his eyes off her inviting vagina and asshole. Mileena was right – He forgot about the beast within, and slowly placed his hands on her soft ass. Mileena was hypnotized by Tenshi's taste, or just didn't care about him stroking her ass like a gentleman.

"_She has… Adorable ass. Wow, Elysium, Shadow, Noora and Sophia just found their parallel." _Tenshi stroked Mileena's ass and sniffed her pussy. The smell of her juices was intense.

* * *

**M**ileena licked his cock all wet and kissed the head, then stopped for a moment. She felt Tenshi's hands on her ass and giggled.

"Feeling better?" She asked and looked at Tenshi over her shoulder.

"I may need some… More."

"Good point. Let's ensure that those bad memories are gone." She scratched Tenshi's dick and leaned backwards until her vulva was touching his nose.

"Take your medicine cutie." She giggled and was soon struck by heavenly feeling when Tenshi licked her vulva. Mileena wiggled her long tail and purred.

"Not enough. You need to have more of my medicine." She got what she wanted and Tenshi started to lick her pussy like an animal. She giggled and struggled against squirming by getting back to work with his cock, taking it inch by inch into her mouth. Tenshi thrust his tongue deep into her G-spot, making Mileena let out muffled moans and raise her tail high to the sky. When Tenshi suddenly slapped her ass, she giggled bit louder, but kept his dick in her mouth, licking and sucking every bit of it. Tenshi slapped her ass again a bit harder, but she withstood it, not wanting to lose the competition. Tenshi locked his lips to her pussy and squeezed her ass with all of his strength. Now Mileena shivered and moaned louder, but struggled to make Tenshi cum first. Unfortunately Tenshi hit her G-spot and made her moan.

"I'm cumming!" She moaned as her juices covered Tenshi's face and neck

* * *

"**J**ust… Wow!" Mileena was in heaven and rolled on her back. Tenshi cleaned his face.

"Still feeling bad?"

"…Much less so." He answered. Laura got up and hugged him while kissing him.

"Not enough. I shall remove all the pain in you." She touched his nose playfully, eager to start round two. She crawled on all fours to his dick and brought it back to life with just a few licks.

"Mileena… You're good."

"No kidding." She giggled and kissed the tip. As she moved her left leg over him and to his right side, pressing her leaking cunt against his dick, Tenshi spanked her ass. She arched her back and giggled while screaming.

"HA! Hah hah haa! You're getting it!" She smiled, and slammed her pussy and his cock together. The result was a high scream from both Tenshi and Mileena.

"ARCEUS!" Tenshi shouted and gasped.

"That was…! Curse you!" He yelled and spanked her again and again.

"Make me sorry! Spank me! Spank me more! More! MORE!" She pleaded as her ass turned into red, and snapped her eyes when Tenshi impaled his right index finger middle finger into her asshole. Mileena gasped from the top of her lungs and bit her teeth. Tenshi twisted and stretched her hole with all of his arm strength, wanting to pay her back double.

"AAAH! Y-you're hurting me!"

"Take this!" He shouted and pushed his fingers as deep into her tailhole as he could. When she started to cry, he pulled his fingers out with enough force to make her scream loud. As she panted, Tenshi slapped her red ass, making her move her hips.

"Ride that pussy!" he yelled. Mileena had tears in her eyes, but smiled and moved her hips and waist. Tenshi crossed his arms behind his neck and watched her ass pounding, it was begging for a cock inside. When she was close to make him cum, Tenshi grabbed her ass and pinned her down, his whole cock inside her.

"Take it, just like you wanted it." He said. Mileena smiled under her pain and looked at him over her shoulder, and gasped. His eyes were lighter red and he had a devilish smirk on his face. Just when he was close to cum, he squeezed her ass and slammed his pelvis to her cunt, making her scream just before the climax.

"OWWW!"

* * *

**S**uddenly Tenshi's eyes snapped and he screamed, as terrible headache struck into his brain.

"AAAARGH!" He cried and pushed Mileena off her. Mileena frightened and got up.

"Hey! What happened?!" She ran to him and tried to help him, but Tenshi screamed louder and rolled in pain too much.

"Stay put! I help you, just hold still!" She panicked and put her hand on his forehead – No fever. She started to panic more.

"What's happening?!"

"Get… Out… Of my… Head…!" Tenshi struggled. The purplish aura appeared to his palms.

"_I've waited long enough, disgrace. It's time…"_

"I refuse to kill people! I won't do it! Get the hell out of my head!" Tenshi got up with great effort and smashed his head to the tree, trying to silence the voices, but no avail.

"Mileena… Go to the Pokémon… Center…!"

"Wha…?"

"GO! Make sure Hana and my friends get far away from here! GO!" He shouted and slammed his head to the rocky ground. His forehead started to bleed badly, but the voices in his head became more intense, and he fell to the ground unconscious. Mileena panicked and tried to shake him awake.

"Tenshi?! Tenshi! Wake up! Oh God… No!" She looked around for anything helpful, but after the disappointment helped him up and headed towards the Pokémon Center.


	13. Chapter XIII - Reunion

**CHAPTER XIII – REUNION**

* * *

**A**fter about an hour of walking Sarecus arrived in Whiteflow. The Whiteflow is a large coastal town located at the edge of jungle. Pearl hunting is very popular at the coast and just about everyone in the town owns pearls, hence the name Whiteflow, which comes from the white pearls and their count. Sarecus, Emily and Lia entered the town and soon they saw familiar face sitting at the restaurant table, a teenager with red hair, black trousers, blue/white T-shirt and white/black sneakers, waved to and stood up.

"Souren." Sarecus greeted the teen and approached.

"Good to see ya!" Souren greeted and they clapped their hands together before giving a friendly hug. Souren lifted Emily and they hugged each other. Emily jumped onto his shoulder and giggled.

"How's it going Emily?" H asked.

"I'm fine." She answered. Friends moved to the table.

* * *

**A**t the table, Souren told Sarecus about the tournament held in the park of Whiteflow.

"Battle Royale?" Sarecus wondered.

"Yeah. Four Trainers battle at once, otherwise it's a regular battle. I already signed to the tournament. Are you?"

"I'm in." The answer came fast.

"I was expecting that kind of answer. Great!"

"Too bad that Tenshi isn't coming."

"Tenshi? What about him?"

"You see, I met this Trainer named Ash. You know how much Tenshi disagrees with Pokémon battles and Trainers. Well, Tenshi decided that it was time to forget the past and follow his father's footsteps, but Ash, while trying to defend the Trainers, made him see us bad people again. He quitted and left for his another journey with Hana."

"Sheesh… Tenshi surely had experienced lot. Losing his father and friends… And Sota."

"No wonder he's avoiding us and battles." Sarecus looked at Emily. She was as sad as they.

"Where is Tenshi now?" Souren asked. Sarecus shrugged.

"Sorry, I don't know. After taking Ash's Pokémon with him he left… Somewhere."

"After taking Ash's Pokémon?"

"Snivy Ash had is Tenshi's old friend. She had terrible Trainer before him, and that woman gave that poor Snivy bad traumas, including dark prejudices about us Trainers. Tenshi promised her love, care, family, that kind of stuff."

"I see. It's just… Never mind, but Tenshi should at least be more optimistic." Souren sighed.

"Anyway, the tournament is starting. Shall we?"

"Yeah, let's go. I'm sure Tenshi is doing just fine. He has Hana with him." The friends nodded and left to the park.

* * *

**O**n the route to the town, Tenshi and Hana were eating sandwiches. Tenshi had bandages around his head. Lotus walked beside them with Elysium, Odah and Kiba, and Vamp was flying high in the air. Hana took a nice bite of the sandwich and wiggled her tail while sitting on Tenshi's shoulder. Tenshi ate his sandwich and rubbed his forehead.

"Angel, does it hurt?" Hana asked and blew to his forehead.

"Not much. Thank you." He placed his hand on her back and she pressed her head to his neck, purring.

"Laura was so kind when she brought you to heal." She stated. Tenshi stopped for a moment, took the baby Pokémon to his arms and hugged her.

"Yes, I agree." He nodded.

"What happened? Were you attacked?" Elysium asked.

"…Yeah, by horrible headache." Tenshi answered a bit sarcastically. Elysium shook her head.

"Which came from…?"

"Sister, don't bully him!" Hana said loud, making her go quiet. Hana gave Tenshi a smile.

"You are feeling better."

"I am, thanks to your support Hana." He lifted her to his head level and she playfully rubbed her nose with his before placing her on his shoulder. Lotus looked at them happily.

"All right then, let's continue." Tenshi said and they continued.

"_But I'm still feeling it – The lust… Of blood…" _He sighed and while keeping his arms around Hana stared at the sky, wondering. Very soon the group was standing on overlook, from where they saw the sea and the skyscrapers of Whiteflow. Hana looked at the sea with sparkles in her eyes.

"It's so beautiful!" She admired. Lotus looked at her little Sister and smiled.

"(I agree.)" Tenshi leaned to the fence and looked at the horizon. Tenshi stroked Lotus' suddenly. At first she nearly jumped for the sudden sensation, but relaxed and smiled. Hana giggled and smiled to Tenshi.

"Shall we go to the city? Some old friends are waiting for us."

"Let's go!" Hana insisted and jumped.

* * *

**T**he travellers entered the town and soon they saw familiar faces sitting at the fast-food restaurant tables. One of them, a teenager with dark skin, black dreadlocks-styled ponytail, blue/yellow vest, tan-colored trousers and white/black sneakers and a fingerless glove in his right hand, waved to Tenshi and Hana and stood up.

"Zaxion." Tenshi greeted the teen and approached.

"Bro." Zaxion greeted and they did a bro-fist. Hana bowed to him and Zaxion stroked her head, making her purr before she jumped onto his shoulder and giggled.

"Always happy to meet you Hana?" Zaxion greeted.

"I'm happy to see you too." Hana responded. Tenshi and Zaxion gave each other a bro-fist and they moved to the tables, where were sitting two other friends: One of them was a teen girl with reddish short hair, white open trench coat, black midriff top, black shorts and white/pink shoes. The second boy had a white spiky hair, black trousers, black T-shirt, white short jacket, silver necklace and white/black sneakers. Hana jumped from Zaxion's shoulder and ran to the girl.

"Kairi!" Hana jumped into Kairi's arms, who happily grabbed her and twirled her around.

"Wow, you have grown so much in short time." Kairi stated. Hana giggled and jumped onto her shoulder. Kairi's Pokémon, a female Axew named Sarah, was observing them from Kairi's bag. The boy with white hair stood up and he shared a bro-fist with Tenshi.

"It's been a while Ten."

"Likewise Colin." Tenshi and Colin hugged and Hana greeted Colin too by jumping to his arms.

"Please join us." Kairi asked. Tenshi nodded and sat down. Elysium, and Lotus, who was in bit of a shock, joined them. At the table, Zaxion, Colin, Kairi and Tenshi told each other about their experiences after they departed to their separate paths. Kairi's story surprised others.

"You've joined Interpol?" Tenshi asked surprised. Kairi nodded. Hana pulled his jacket.

"What's Interpol?"

"Interpol is the organization founded to maintain order and peace." Kairi answered. Tenshi crossed his arms.

"And not only you joined the Interpol, you also rose in ranks into the leader of the Special Force?"

"I didn't do it alone. I had my friends, and Zaxion, with me. Right Sarah?" Kairi asked Sarah, who in shyness hid into her bag, not wanting to be shown. Kairi sighed.

"Sarah is a bit shy."

"How old is she?" Colin asked.

"About three years. I raised her in my villa."

"She's as old as me." Hana stated. Kairi patted her and chuckled a bit.

"Yup. What about you Ali. How's life in the desert?" Kairi asked from Zaxion. He took a sip of Poké-Cola.

"After our last meeting in the Dragon Festival, mine, and the tribes life has become greater than ever. We bought enough supplies, so we could reach the Grand Oasis. Now we have infinite water, flood plains for wheat and we even have a jungle full of tasty bananas and other food. From the wood we built nice houses where we could live. Life is just good."

"Glad to hear that The Lions are doing well."

"And it's all thanks to you pal." Ali cheered Tenshi, who chuckled and they gave each other a high-five.

"Your needs were far more important than mine. But it was my pleasure to help." Tenshi drank Poké-Cola and gave Hana some Berries. Instead of taking all, she dropped from the table and ran to Kairi's bag, where Sarah was. Sarah was too shy to approach, but when Hana offered her some Berries.

"Here. I'll share these with you."

"Sarah's favourite is Oran Berry." Kairi instructed. Hana nodded and offered her all of the Oran Berries. Sarah licked her lips and crawled out of the bag. It didn't take long for them to jump onto the table and start eating the Berries together.

"That was fast." Kairi stated. Tenshi chuckled.

"Hana knows how to make friends." Tenshi smiled and drank the rest of the Poké-Cola. Colin took a bite of the hamburger.

"And what about you Colin? Your life in the Fatherlands?" Zaxion asked.

"Battles have become boring. No challengers who are tough enough to last five minutes longer." Colin sighted. He's the elite of the Fatherlands Pokémon Trainers. Lately he hasn't been in a battle where he and his Pokémon could give their all. Colin yawned.

"Maybe I should retire." He stretched his arms upwards and drank some of his coffee.

"Or maybe you should start raising Pokémon like Tenshi does." Ali proposed. Hana liked the idea.

"Have some fun with your friends."  
"…I'll consider." Colin answered and drank the rest of his Poké-Cola. Tenshi gave Lotus a look, who's been standing behind him all the time. When Kairi turned to look at Tenshi, she noticed Lotus, and was completely surprised.

"By Arceus! Lotus?!" Kairi stood, walked to her and kneeled in front of Lotus.

"Tenshi, how's she here?" She asked from Tenshi. Tenshi looked first at Lotus, then at Kairi.

"Well, then story is this…"

* * *

**T**enshi, Elysium and Hana told them how they met Ash, Sarecus and the others in Goldriver, how Ash in recklessness challenged Tenshi to battle, how Lotus' past was revealed, and how she decided to join The Family. When Tenshi ended the story, others were shocked.

"First that woman, then Tenshi, then Kairi and now this Ash? Ouch." Colin commented. Hana and Sarah jumped from the table to Lotus.

"It was her decision. If The Family is what she wants, then I have to respect that choice." Tenshi stated.

"I was in shock, and scared, when I noticed that Lotus wasn't with me when I woke up at the morning after that day. I feared the worst…" Lotus listened closely at Kairi, and sobbed.

"(I'm sorry.)" Hana wiped the tears from Lotus' cheek.

"Please don't cry." Hana asked. Tenshi kneeled and lifted Hana onto his head, and lifted Lotus' chin, so that they were looking into each others eyes.

"Is this about Unova, or about Ash?"

"(I… Don't know.)"

"I'm glad you're alright Lotus. Please, don't do it ever again." Kairi asked her. Lotus nodded eagerly.

"(I will not.)" Kairi smiled and picked her up. She offered her some Berries, but Lotus politely refused. Sarah was a bit shy to greet Lotus, who was lot older than she, but Hana introduced them.

"This is Lotus. She's my big sister." She told Sarah, then she turned to face Lotus.

"This is Sarah. She's as old as me." Humans laughed bit for Hana's acting. Tenshi patted her head and Hana dropped onto his thigh. A bit later, friends' conversation turned a bit more serious, and finally the subject was Tenshi's suddenly stopped career as a Trainer.

"You ended again?" Zaxion was shocked. Tenshi nodded.

"It's not my world. You know why." While others were surprised, Colin seemed angry.

"When are you going to watch thing from the light side?!" Colin asked with high voice. Sarah started panic and jumped into Kairi's arms. Hana retreated and crossed her hands. Tenshi looked at Colin.

"You've hated us for eight years now! Let it go already!"

"Calm down Colin. Tenshi lost his father and he needs our support." Zaxion sided with Tenshi. Colin didn't seem to care.

"If we'd be living in those days, I would understand you, but now…" Colin waited for Tenshi to stand up. Hana and Elysium didn't like this.

"…You're just hiding in the woods, blackmailing us Trainers as… Slavers, power-hungry generals and what? Snap out of those ghosts of the past, and for the first time in eight years, watch the reality!" Colin slammed the table and left the group. Tenshi was quiet and stared at the ocean. Hana held her hands crossed as she approached him. Kairi stood up and walked to him while holding Sarah in her arms.

"Tenshi…"

"What should I do?" Tenshi asked from the ocean. He lowered his eyes and stared at his hands. When he clenched them into fists, green fire surrounded them for few seconds. Tenshi turned his eyes to the sky.

"Eight years of hate and disrespect."

"You haven't hated us Tenshi." Kairi stated, getting his attention.

"You've just been unsure if our way to treat Pokémon is right. That's not hating."

"Then what is it?"

"It means you need guidance. If you want to follow your father's way…"

"But using my friends… No." Tenshi looked away from them. Zaxion stood up and placed his hand on Tenshi's shoulder.

"Don't burn the book by just reading its covers. You can see that there is indeed truth in battles." Tenshi turned gave him a questioning look. Now Elysium decided to step in.

"Tenshi, I know how you feel, because I feel just like you. But… You can't hate them forever. That's not what father wouldn't have wanted for you – To spend your entire life in the forest, separated from new people and Pokémon and refusing to learn something new. By criticizing Trainers, you haven't seen the truth in them." Elysium's words made Tenshi feel like all the pieces were coming together. Zaxion patted his shoulder to get his attention.

"I give you this information, because I know you're going to be as awesome Trainer as your father - When Pokémon takes orders from Trainer, it trusts him, and does what he says. And when the Pokémon wins the battle, it thanks Trainer for guiding it to victory, and Trainer thanks Pokémon for trusting him. The more battles they have, more Trainer guides his Pokémon friends to victory, and more Pokémon learns to trust in Trainer's words and actions. In Pokémon Leagues Trainer shows the people the trust and teamwork he has with his Pokémon, and by collecting Badges Trainer shows the world how powerful his and his Pokémon teamwork and bond is." Zaxion's words made Tenshi wonder deeply about his past judgments. Kairi also gave him advice.

"There are power-hungry maniacs who don't care for Pokemon, but that's the different story. The truth is… That BOTH Pokemon and human, can find enjoyment in the heat of the battle. Marcus knew that, and held that truth in his heart every time he and his friends stepped into the battlefield."

* * *

**T**enshi kept quiet and stared at the sea.

"… … … …" Since Tenshi didn't say anything, Kairi placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Give yourself a permission to try. Don't judge us just because we are Trainers as well. We didn't steal your friends, and we'd never do something like that." With that Kairi and Zaxion left to the park. Tenshi jumped on the fence and sat down, staring at the horizon.

"The leaves have fallen from my tree." He said. Hana climbed along his back and rested on his shoulder.


	14. Chapter XIV - Brotherhood of Wyvern

**CHAPTER XIV – BROTHERHOOD OF WYVERN**

* * *

**A**fter the conversation with his friends, Tenshi rented a room from the inn, and was now in the room, drawing with Hana. While watching his protégé's pencil work, Tenshi thought deeply about Kairi's, Zaxion's and Colin's words. Hana snapped Tenshi from his thoughts by pulling his T-shirt. She showed him her drawing: tropical seashore with a pier, boat, and palm trees on the drawing's edges, two Krabbys, Clamperl and a sun. Tenshi and Hana admired the drawing.

"Do you like it?" Hana asked while holding her hands crossed. Tenshi nodded eagerly.

"This is a masterpiece. Hana, great work." Tenshi petted her, making Hana purr and hug him. Tenshi put the drawing book down on the bed and started to play with her. Lotus was eating Pokémon food on the desk, and happily watched her friends. Vamp was taking a nap on the other side of the bed, while Odah and Kiba were eating lunch. Elysium was outside the inn, training at the seashore.

* * *

**A**t the town's park, Kairi, Colin and Zaxion were watching a small Pokémon tournament. Chevano was battling against a girl and her Deerling with his Samurott.

"Zeth, Hydro Cannon!" The boy yelled. Samurott blasted water with great pressure, and the attack hit Deerling, sending it out of the ring. Don George pointed his flag at Chevano and Zeth.

"Deerling is unable to battle. Winners are Samurott and Chevano!" Other people cheered and clapped to Chevano who stroked his partner's head.

"Nice work partner." Chevano said and Samurott smiled. The board behind Don George showed Chevano's winning streak: 8 wins.

"Chevano has won eight battles in a row. To break the record, he has to defeat 7 more trainers." Don George stated. Chevano returned Zeth into the Pokéball and returned to the edge of the ring.

"Who's next?!"

"I!" The audience and Chevano turned to look at Sarecus standing with Emily and Lia.

"Hey, I know you! You were the combatant in the Sky Festivals!" Sarecus walked to the other side of the ring, facing Chevano.

"Yes. That's me."

"But… Why didn't you show up yesterday? I wanted to battle against you."

"I… Had to do about some important things. Much more important than that tournament." He closed his eyes and looked down. Chevano, after a moment of confusion, took a Pokéball from his pocket.

"Well… Since you accepted my challenge…"

"You're right. Let's do this!" He smiled. Chevano tossed the Pokéball into the sky, releasing Skarmory to the battlefield. Sarecus took a Pokéball from his belt and tossed it, sending out Kairyu.

* * *

**A**sh and the others arrived in the Whiteflow and saw people gathered to the park.

"What's happening there?" Ash pointed at the park. Iris noticed Kairyu in the sky.

"Look Axew! Dragonite! She said to dragon while pointing at Kairyu. She jumped over the wooden fence and headed to the park. Ash and Cilan, after a moment of thinking, decided to follow. In the sky Kairyu fired Flamethrower towards Skarmory, who responded with Razor Wind. The attacks collided, and flames flew to several direction. After dodging Skarmory's Steel Wing she started a chase, her claws shining blue. Chevano responded quickly.

"Agility!" Skarmory listened and accelerated to max. speed and left Kairyu behind fast. Ash, Iris and Cilan sat down among the audience.

"Wow! That Skarmory is fast!" Ash stated. Kairyu stopped and fired Thunderbolt. Skarmory stopped at the last second so it wouldn't get hit. "Speed, time for Night Slash!" Chevano yelled. Speed's wings became surrounded by purple energy and he dashed towards the Dragon Pokémon.

"Let's try our new move! Kairyu, Twin Bolt!" Sarecus instructed. Kairyu created two crackling spheres of electricity and fired them together as two bolts. Speed stopped and for everyone's shock, took both bolts and was immediately falling down.

"Speed!" Chevano gasped. For a moment it looked like victory for her, but when Kairyu let down her guard, Speed shrugged the pain off and dashed upwards and fired Flash Cannon, resulting in direct hit.

"Skarmory surprised us all and got Dragonite off guard!" Don George narrated. Kairyu fell to the ground on her feet, but in pain fell on her knee.

"Don't give up now Kairyu! We can still win!" Sarecus encouraged and Kairyu nodded.

"Not bad, but we are at advantage! Speed, Air Cutter!" Chevano instructed and Speed slashed the air with his wings, creating sharp gusts.

"Now, Dragon Pulse!" Sarecus shouted. Kairyu's eyes flared up and she started to growl loud.

* * *

**S**itting on the rock at the distance, Tenshi watched the battle. Hana and Lotus were playing with Odah and Kiba. Vamp hanged upside down from the branch next to Tenshi and shrieked to him.

"That is their life / Pursuing praises and glory / They turn their friends into soldiers." Tenshi responded and dropped from the rock, sitting on the grass and leaning to the rock. Hana was hiding just behind him from Lotus.

"Don't tell me I'm here." Hana held her giggles. Tenshi, not looking at her, took the journal from his bag.

"Don't worry." He whispered. Hana crawled between the bag and the rock. Tenshi read the pages about the Temple of Air, where he visited two years ago.

"_That journey was the first time I faced something like… That. It was like a close death…" _He thought and gave Hana a quick look.

"_I'm glad she's forgetting those events… But is there escape from the past?" _Tenshi sighed deep and closed the journal. Hana noticed his sadness and forgot her and her friends' game.

"Game over." She said to Lotus and crossed her hands while stepping next to Tenshi.

"Angel? Are you feeling ill?"

"…No Hana…" He said quietly. Hana climbed on his thigh and looked into his eyes.

"You don't sound very fine. Maybe we should go to sleep."

"…Yeah, that would be good." He answered and got up. Lotus joined them and looked at the battle. Speed dropped from the sky at high speed towards Kairyu, who at the last moment grabbed his neck and smashed him to the ground hard, then tossed him out of the ring.

* * *

**"L**ooks like Chevano's winning streak is broken. Skarmory is out of the ring. Dragonite and Sarecus wins!" It didn't take long for people to start clapping and cheering. Chevano walked to Sarecus who was patting Kairyu.

"Didn't meant to break your winning streak. Sorry." Sarecus apologized.

"Nah. It's actually fun to meet stronger Trainers. I can start over." Chevano held his hand out.

"Maybe we'll battle again soon." Tenshi clapped his hand with his and smiled.

"Definitely yes. I'll be waiting" They shook their hands and helped Speed up.

"Okay Speed, time for some training." Chevano said to Speed, who with small effort nodded, then they left the field.

"We have a break before the next battle. We'll see you soon." Don George said. Some people left the park. Sarecus recalled Kairyu.

"Nice one." Souren cheered Sarecus. By accident he noticed Tenshi walking towards the exit.

"Hey Tenshi!" He called him and ran after him. Ash also saw Tenshi and decided to heave a talk with him, so he ran to him. Tenshi had stopped but stared forward, not looking at Sarecus or Ash.

"Did you watch the battle?" He asked. Unfortunately the answer wasn't pleasant.

"Why should I watch bloodshed? / Because war has been part of the nature since the Ancient Era? / And I am the nature?" He answered bit coldly. Hana and Lotus looked at him disappointed. Hana, who's in his arms, hugged him, wanting to cheer him up.

"Are you still angry because of our battle in Emerald Forest?" Ash asked. Souren gave him a cold look.

"So you're Ash?"

"Umm… Yes, I'm Ash."

"You're the one who made Tenshi disrespect us Trainers! As if he already didn't have enough troubles!"

"Souren, he knows." Sarecus defended.

"Hmph!" Souren crossed his arms.

"I still haven't forgotten the way you treated your friends back in home." Tenshi crossed his arms and looked at the river flowing trough the park.

"But…" Suddenly, he heard clapping. Behind them was a stranger wearing black robs, "his" face was covered by hood and he kept clapping slowly as "he" approached him.

"Who are you?" Tenshi asked from the stranger.

"I…" Low tone, little shadowy, answered.

"…Am your biggest fan. And I'm here to bring you a present." Hana didn't like the stranger, so she opened Tenshi's vest and wrapped it around her.

"Angel, who is he?"

"I don't know, so stay back!" He said to the stranger, and "he" stopped. The stranger snapped "his" fingers and in a second Braviary screamed and landed close to Tenshi. He was carrying a package.

"I'm sure you'd like to hear my offer."


	15. Chapter XV - Siwang Tianshi Has Returned

**CHAPTER XV – SIWANG TIANSHI HAS RETURNED!**

**!INTENSE-LEVEL VIOLENCE AND DEATH!**

"**W**ho are you?" Tenshi asked. The stranger chuckled and looked at Braviary, tilting "his" head towards Tenshi. The bird of prey dropped the package on his hands.

"What's this?" Tenshi asked again.

"A little present from us. I'm sure she serves you well." The stranger answered. Tenshi opened the package. Inside was silver sword with a revolver attached to the grip. To the blade was carved Chinese dragon and kanjis 竜 **(Dragon)**, 弾丸 **(Bullet) **and 武者 **(Warrior)** **(Based on Gunblade used by Leon)**. Tenshi took the sword from the package and examined its blade.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" The stranger said. Hana looked at her reflection in the blade.

"It's like grandpa's sword." She commented. Tenshi gave it few twirls and pointed the revolver at the rock.

"Light, sharp, balance… What is this?" He turned his eyes back to the stranger.

"If you don't like the Dragon Storm, you can always return it, but we don't give refunds." "He" joked and Braviary landed on "his" arm. Tenshi looked at the sword for a moment, then struck the blade into the ground.

"Tell me your name." He ordered.

"Very well. My name is Safaia." She said.

"Name doesn't tell me anything. What do you want from me?"

"Are you Angel's friend?" Hana added. Safaia giggled quietly.

"Well, I am, but In "Angel's" eyes I may not be." She replied.

"What I "want" from you, is a bit… Personal, but what my masters want from you.."

"Your masters? I'm not interested in some kind of cult." Tenshi said.

"Too bad. We would have gladly helped you… With your deceased friend." Hearing this Tenshi's eyes widened.

"What?! You mean Sota?! What do you know about him?"

"Are you interested? We can help you to see him… Maybe even bring him back."

"That's impossible!" Kairi responded.

"Sota is dead! What can bring him back."

"Dead?!" Ash repeated. This also shocked Iris and Cilan. Safaia left them outside.

"Tenshi, we are as sad as you are. He's so young, innocent, playful…"

"Honest, kind, reliable." Tenshi continued. He stared at the ground, tears forming in his eyes. Remembering Team Plasma and the demon, Ghetsis, he clenched his hand into a fist.

"You… Can bring him back to life? Back to The Family?" He asked with sadness. Safaia nodded.

"Just imagine – You, Hana and Sota. All those adventures during those lovely days, experience them again. Every day, every moment." Tenshi listened to her carefully, then looked at the Dragon Storm. Kairi shook her head and stepped next to Tenshi.

"Tenshi, I don't trust her. She says she can bring Sota back, but how? Don't listen to her."

"…Do you even realise how much I miss him?" Tenshi responded.

"Of course I do! I miss him as much as you."

"And you didn't even show up at his funeral." Hearing him Kairi gasped and shook her head.

"Tenshi…"

"Tell me more!" Tenshi stepped forward.

"I knew you'd be ready for anything to bring him back. But before we'll chat, how about taking the Dragon Storm?" She asked. Tenshi didn't say anything, but pulled the sword from the ground and placed it on his shoulder.

"What I'm asking you, is…"

…

**S**uddenly two APC:s rushed out of the woods, breaking the trees and almost running over some Pokémon. They were gray/black and on the roof were P-symbols. Tenshi, Souren and Sarecus recognized them immediately.

"Team Plasma!"

"The terrorists!" Tenshi growled.

"Hana! Stay with Vamp! Go!" He shouted and drew Aquila from the scabbard. Safaia held her hand on her face.

"This turned interesting." She stated. The war vehicles stopped and their backdoors opened. About ten Plasma members, carrying pistols and some even swords, rushed to face the group.

"There he is! Get him!" One grunt with a sword pointed at Tenshi.

"You have been on our way for too long! Now die!"

"Come and get me! I shall paint this park with your bloody spine!" Tenshi Growled, even shocking Kairi and Sarecus.

"Tenshi? That's not how you talk."

"Quiet! I wished these terrorists would fall like Ghetsis, but it seems like I was wrong!" He shook his fist and took few steps towards the villains. While Jewel was showing Team Plasma her tongue, Hana was hiding and sobbing under Vamp's wing.

"Please go away! I don't want to see them!"

"Why are you in Diamond Isles?!" Ash asked and grabbed a Pokéball, sending out Charizard.

"Silence boy!" The man ordered and tossed a pitch black Pokéball, sending out Garbodor.

"Garbodor, Gunk Shot!" He shouted with high tone. Garbodor pointed its arm at Tenshi, who took a stance, dual-wielding Aquila and Dragon Storm.

"Bring it!" He taunted, and the Trash Heap Pokémon fired poison at him.

"_Show me the power of the Kamito." _Safaia watched Tenshi, who at last moment ducked to avoid the poison, and fired Dragon Storm's revolver, resulting in three bullseyes. Garbodor staggered and Tenshi rushed forward his sword at his sides.

"This is for Sota!" He shouted and slashed with Aquila Garbodor's right side and stabbed from behind, let go of the Aquila and slashed in X-motion with Dragon Storm. He finished it off by stabbing the gunblade through it and firing three times, then kicked it to the head. Garbodor fell to the sand and slid for few meters. Tenshi twirled Aquila and crossed his weapons, Dragon Storm's revolver pointed at the leader.

"Is that's your best, kneel!" He taunted. Others were shocked to see Tenshi violating Pokémon.

"Tenshi, what are you doing?!" Kairi was shocked.

"You have never done this before! Why are you hurting them?!"

"As if these have feelings, even their enslaved Pokémon. Bah!" Tenshi shrugged it off and stood straight.

"Who's next?!" the answer came when a grunt took his sword and rushed to him, attempting to hit him to the head. Tenshi turned Dragon Storm around and blocked the strike with it.

"You should learn that weapon won't make you a man, since you don't know how to use it!" He guided the swords to the ground and kicked his open side and to the back of his head with a double roundhouse kick.

"Another one for Sota!" He hit his elbow to his chest, breaking some bones and finished him off with a karate chop to the neck. He fell down. Tenshi pulled the Dragon Storm off the ground and placed it on his shoulder.

"Next!" He taunted. Safaia, unlike the others, sounded bit happy.

"Professional moves. A trained killer." She speculated.

"He's not a killer!" Zaxion yelled to her.

"He's a kind man who's ready for anything for his friends!"

"That's right – Anything."

"I…! I didn't mean…! Hey, Tenshi is not bad man!" He defended. Safaia shrugged her shoulders.

"Doesn't matter. He has the potential, and the reason."

…

**T**he other grunts joined the fight and sent out their Pokémon. Kairi, Colin and Zaxion and threw Pokéballs, sending out Milotic, Skarmory and Therian Forme Landorus. Everyone, except for Tenshi and Safaia, looked in shock at Landorus Zaxion has.

"Leonidas, let's rock it!" He raised his fist to the sky and gave an order.

"Tiger Force!" Leonidas roared like a tiger and rushed towards two Liepards, Metagross and Seviper. His claws shined like gold as he slashed violently the cats to the ground and smashed his tail to Metagross, stunning it for a moment, giving him time to smash his paw to Seviper's head, then finished the Iron Leg Pokémon with a single heavy claw strike. Kairi stepped up.

"Our turn! Sae, Storm Whip!" Sae slid towards Klingklang and slammed her tail to it, sending it flying to the river. Colin pointed Skarmory to assault third group with Sarecus.

"Razor, VIII Blade!"

"Kairyu, Thunderbolt!" Razor flew high to the air and dropped at high speed towards the enemies, while Kairyu loaded herself and fired several bolts at them. Razor slashed the shocked Pokemon off one by one.

"That's how you do it!" Colin smirked at them. Tenshi faced the leader who had the sword.

"You killed our leader, and now you'll pay!" He growled.

"Hmph, your Zeus was Loki in disguise Kratos. Now pay the price for stupidity!" Tenshi waited for the grunt to attack, then used Dragon Storm to deflect the strike, then used Aquila to slash the open body three times horizontally then kicked him to the stomach. He let go of the sword and rolled on the ground in pain. Tenshi snapped the weak blade with his swords. As he stepped closer to the villain, he retreated.

"Why do you retread? / Face your end honourably / Make me work for it!" Tenshi taunted and pointed Aquila at him.

"You freak! Our leader will kill you! Mark my words!"

"Your leader will bathe in his own blood soon. Team Plasma is dead." Tenshi sheathed Aquila and left him with badly bleeding wounds and broken bones. Safaia looked at him curiously.

"Why leave him alone? He's at your mercy."

"Why should I fall to his level?"

"Fall to his level? You want good to this world, they don't. It's enough to separate your from them." She stated. Tenshi didn't listen.

"Hana, are you all right?" He asked. Vamp nuzzled her, and she nodded. Vamp shrieked to him.

"Good. Take care of her Brother!" Tenshi prepared to face the others grunts.

"You won't walk away!" Female member yelled. Safaia looked at Tenshi.

"They are threatening your precious Children, and you are ready to let them go, just because you "don't want to fall to their level"! You're crazy!" She taunted, but he didn't listen. Safaia growled, then stepped forward.

"Fine! Since you can't, I will!" She shocked Tenshi and the others.

"What?!"

…

**S**afaia grabbed her robes and threw it away, revealing herself: Female Salamence-Pokémorph, with silver leg guards, armoured bikini bottom with hip guards and black cloth, silver gauntlets, silver shoulder pads with red cape over four scabbards, breastplate and flexible armour with spikes to cover her long tail. She took two beautiful swords from the scabbards.

"Thrill of the battlefield, how I love it!" She smiled and breathed fire.

"What in the hell is that?" One grunt looked in shock.

"That's not normal! Kill it!" Another one shouted and took a pistol from its holster.

"No you don't!" Tenshi reacted quickly and with a master aim shoot the pistol off his hand, hurting his hand. The grunt fell to the ground and squirmed in pain.

"My hand! AAAAAAAHHH!" He cried. Safaia had a smirk on her face.

"That feel of pain before stepping to the Underworld." She said and rushed forward. The first grunt she faced tried to hit her with his sword, but was easily blocked and stabbed to the knee, making him scream at the top of his lungs. Safaia, annoyed by animalistic scream, slashed through his neck, decapitating him. Lotus wrapped her arms around Hana and prevented her from seeing the headless corpse falling to the ground. Safaia twirled some of the blood off her swords and returned to the villains.

"That was easy." She stated. Kairi, Sarecus, Ash and the others were in shock.

"What have you done?!" Souren yelled.

"What? I'm the unholy sword of Arceus!" Safaia stated and let out a wicked roar. Tenshi was shocked to see death before him, but inside him…

"That was unnecessary! You didn't have to kill him!" Zaxion was furious. Safaia shrugged it off.

"War is part of the nature. Humans: When you are not fighting, you go to the arenas, and watch as Pokémon, we, shed blood and kill our own children for your amusement!" She growled. Her words were like cold clawed fingers in their hearts.

"That's…" Ash tried to respond, but Safaia realised fast that he didn't have good words.

"Can you really say that is not the truth?! Pokémon, Pikachu, Axew, Lia, Emily, Lara, Nova, Charizard, Leonidas, all of them! The only one in this group who realises the pain and sadness Pokémon have locked into their hearts is Tenshi, and he openly admits your barbaric ways to treat us! He is the only one who has seen the truth, and is the only one fighting for their freedom. He made the right choice by spreading the dark words of Trainers. He IS the hero, you are only slavers!" Safaia spoke and spat fire. Tenshi felt himself totally outsider, while Sarecus became furious.

"You are wrong! Tenshi is not the only one! There are many putting Pokémon before the Battles and glory!"

"Oh really?! Show them to me!" Safaia held her sword pointed at him.

…

**T**enshi suddenly fell on his knees, staring at the ground. Hana pushed Lotus out of the way and ran to Tenshi.

"Angel! Are you feeling well?! Angel?!" Onto her scales fell a tear, and she saw great sadness on his face.

"…Father…" He looked at Hana with wet eyes and slowly put his hand on her cheek.

"… What path have I taken?" He asked unofficial question. He turned his look to the ground with fallen tears. Tenshi was for a moment silent and Lotus ran to them.

"Bro?" Zaxion ran past Kairi and Sarecus to Tenshi, kneeling next to him.

"You are the good guy Tenshi. Don't listen to them, listen to your heart."

"… My heart is ripped / It wants me to take different paths / No one is real." He responded.

"That is not true. You have too many things in your mind. Let them go."

"… … … … … …" Tenshi kept staring at the ground. Suddenly a sound of helicopter broke the silence. Over the skyscraper appeared a black helicopter with P-symbols on the sides.

"Another group!" Ash yelled. Sarecus grinned and was about to call Kairyu, but noticed that Safaia was watching him.

"Go ahead. No need to lie." She said surly. Sarecus however, refused.

"I'll prove you that we Trainers care!" He gave her a nasty look and turned to look at the landing helicopter. The moment it landed, from the vehicle stepped out armoured Team Plasma soldiers wielding assault rifles. Among them stepped out Ghetsis, along with Colress and an old man wearing purple robes, Zinzolin.

"Ghetsis!" Sarecus grinned. Tenshi kept staring at the ground. Upon seeing the boss, Hana hid behind Lotus, who wrapped her arms around her. From the rooftop of another skyscraper was Team Rocket, watching the scene.

"Again Team Plasma appears to foil our plans." James said angry.

"What now? They have guns and what more?" Meowth asked.

…

**F**orgetting his "promise" to Safaia, Sarecus took the black Pokéball and threw it to the air, releasing Lara. Zaxion whistled and Leonidas stepped next to him. Kairi also stepped up, throwing blue Pokéball to the sky, sending out Palkia.

"Whoa! Palkia!" Iris was shocked to see the legendary Dragon of Sinnoh. The Dragon landed next to Kairi.

"You can forget whatever you came here for! You can't defeat us!" Kairi yelled. Ghetsis grinned.

"Insolent fool! I'm here for you, freak!" He pointed at Tenshi. Sarecus stepped between him and his friend.

"Are you just another clone, or are you the real one?!" He asked. Ghetsis slammed his cane to the ground.

"I am perfection, from what you know nothing about!"

"You are nothing!" Tenshi shouted, making Ghetsis both quiet and more disrespectful.

"So the freak has decided to talk!" Zaxion couldn't accept his friends being tormented and stepped next to Sarecus.

"Leave him alone, and better, leave our home! We don't want criminals like you here!" Leonidas clawed the ground and growled.

"Look at him! He's tainted – Pokemon and human in single body. He's nothing more than an animal!" Ghetsis shouted. Pikachu's cheeks crackled with electricity, and Lotus stepped up. Tenshi, after shedding few more tears, started to talk.

"You're right…" He got the others attention.

"I knew something inside me was… Off, when I killed that clone back in Plasma Castle. Feeling the blade cutting false flesh and blood." Ghetsis smirked.

"Is it strange to you? To an animal!"

"Tenshi is not an animal!" Kairi defended.

"Yeah, he's the prince of the Emerald Forest! And he's the best of us!" Zaxion added.

"To be part of The Family Tenshi believes in, it's a great honour, from which you know nothing!" Colin continued.

"Does those things belong to this world?! NO! They are mutations, a stain of this planet!" He slammed his cane to ground and grinned.

"He's worthless, just like his father and little dragon were!"

…

**S**omething in Tenshi's mind snapped, hearing his dear father being dishonoured, feed the fury.

"That was it! You are going to challenge us all!" Colin raged. Suddenly Tenshi

"I think you're right." He shocked his friends, especially Hana.

"Angel?!"

"… His love toward my mother, it grew, and grew, and grew. Then I was born, the symbol of their love. For those years, father taught me that it doesn't matter what are you, it matters what you want to be. I wanted to live away from the battlefields, fearing blood, fighting, even the smallest quarrels. After his death, I was completely lost in the dark woods. Having no place to go, having no place to live, having…" He clenched his hand into a fist and smashed it to the ground.

"…I was alone!" Everyone looked at him. Hana became afraid of him and went to Lotus.

"Fighting for something you love. Protecting the innocent. It doesn't matter. Whatever the reason is, you kill, and like a coward hide behind your "goals" and "purposes". What was I fighting for…" Suddenly his voice turned darker and lower, and around his body appeared crimson aura. Ghetsis looked at him with uncertainty.

"What he was fighting for? It doesn't concern me, because I'm not him! But…" He got up on his left knee.

"Those purposes… We take up arms when we fear / Our fear turns into power / That is what separates me from you…" He got on his feet and stood up, his face still staring at the ground.

"What separates us, freak?!" Ghetsis pulled the rapier out of the cane.

"My goal… Is to destroy fear... No more war…" The aura around him became more visible and his voice turned more deeper. Other looked in shock as he walked past them, between his friends and Ghetsis. Finally Ghetsis started.

"Kill him!" He ordered, and one Plasma soldier too k a sword from his belt and rushed towards Tenshi.

"Tenshi, look out!" Kairi screamed. Tenshi didn't even attempt to dodge, but took the sword through his stomach. Lotus hugged Hana and prevented her from seeing the horror, while others gasped.

"TENSHI!" Iris gasped. For a moment it looked like Tenshi was dead, but suddenly… Tenshi laughed.

"Hahahahahahaaa!" He startled the Plasma soldier and retreated. Even Ghetsis gasped when Tenshi grabbed the sword and with some effort pulled it out with a huge stream of blood.

"Hahahahaha! I'm no longer hiding! I should thank you Tenshi…" He examined the sword, then snapped it with his bare hands.

"You have a perfect body! The serpent's blood…"

"Who…?! WHO ARE YOU?!"

"Now you're just being nasty! Hahahahaha, that freak name you love so much…" He turned around to look at the Dragon Storm, pointed his arm at it, and it flew to his arm.

"… Wanna know my real name? Or maybe…" He twirled the sword and shoot to the sky.

"…How about I show you who I am?!" Safaia looked at Tenshi with both shock and interest.

"This is…" While everybody was looking at Tenshi's new behaviour, Ghetsis looked at his soldier.

"Kill him!" The order was heard and two soldiers with swords rushed towards him. Tenshi deflected the strike coming from his left and after deflecting the attack coming to his right he grabbed the soldier from his head and shoved Dragon Storm through his head, then shot him. The head vanished as a shower of blood. The last soldier held his sword by shivering hands. Tenshi smirked and rushed towards him. Punishment from weak defence was getting his right arm cut off, followed by waist and head, followed by hard slam to the loose head with the blunt side of the blade. The head flew to Ghetsis' feet. Kairi and the others looked at him in horror.

"You…! You're not Tenshi!"

"Well, that took a while, hahahahaa! After years of rest…" He moved his fingernails along the blade's edge, then pointed it at Ghetsis.

"… Siwang Tianshi has reawakened!"

…


	16. Chapter XVI - Angel of Death

**CHAPTER XVI – ANGEL OF DEATH**

**!INTENSE-LEVEL VIOLENCE AND DEATH!**

* * *

**S**iwang tapped Dragon Storm's tip and looked at Ghetsis.

"Who's next?" He asked and smirked. There were five soldiers left, and Ghetsis didn't even think.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" He roared and the soldiers rushed together at him.

"Make me bleed!" He laughed and when the first two were close, slashed them and dodged the swords. The third was right in front of him when he pointed Dragon Storm at him, and shot him. The first soldier took a pistol and fired. Siwang demonstrated his reflexes and sliced the bullets, then with a quick thrust impaled and decapitated him.

"I have suffered worse among my family!" He shouted and after deflecting the second soldier grabbed his throat and thrust the blade through his face. By pulling the trigger Siwang caused a shower of blood as the head vanished.

"Tenshi…?!" Kairi gasped in horror. Vamp held both Hana and Lotus under his wings, making sure they don't see the nightmare before them.

"I'm scared! I want to go to my mom!" Hana cried. Lotus held her in safe hands.

"Tenshi! Stop! Hana is scared!" Zaxion yelled.

"Tenshi is not here." Siwang answered and chuckled.

"No longer. The Barbarian King has reawakened, more powerful than ever before!" He slaughtered the fourth soldier and decapitated him. Even Ghetsis was eyes wide as he watched Tenshi's darker self.

"So this is your real!" He said.

"Hahahahaha! Oh Ghetsis…" Siwang's eyes glowed orange as he pointed Dragon Storm at him.

"In this strong body is more than just Tenshi and his soft heart. In this body is a desire, which is after millennium strong as the heart of this body." Siwang smiled and faced the fifth soldier who was carrying an assault rifle.

"Weapon won't make you a man! Go ahead, fire!" He taunted and walked fast towards him, noticing him shivering. As he got closer, he suddenly smashed the rifle to the ground and ran away.

"No way I'm gonna get myself killed!" He yelled and ran towards the APC. Siwang twirled the blade against his fingertip.

"Another fool… Trying to escape." He pointed the revolver at him, but when he was about to shoot, a blast came from behind, forcing him to leap out of the way. The blast hit the ground right next to the APC, causing it to rise on its left side, then roll on its roof.

* * *

**A**t the top of the skyscraper was a feminine figure, with black tight shorts, sandals, white cloth with a pink dragon on her left side, covering pink katana in its scabbard, black top covering her upper body, leaving her belly open, long loose red hair and piercing yellow eyes.

"Angel!" Hana recognized the ninja immediately. Sarecus and Souren looked at her with happiness.

"Good timing Angel!" Souren yelled. Angel placed her right hand on her katana and leaped from the building, landing all the way to the park. She was still for a moment, then stood up, her hand still on her katana. Siwang smirked and let the Plasma soldier fell on the ground, dead.

"And who is this lovely lady?" He asked with a surprisingly polite tone and bowed.

"Spare your manners Siwang. I know who you are." Angel said and looked at her friends.

"You okay? No one hurt?"

"We're fine, but Tenshi…" Kairi said. Angel nodded and returned to Siwang.

"I know your origin, how you took Tenshi's body and are now using him."

"Using?" Zaxion repeated.

"I knew it! You are not Tenshi!"

"Zaxion." Angel cut him.

"So this is about him?" Siwang chuckled and started to walk from side to side.

"I have to say, I'm surprised to see how much you care for him."

"Why wouldn't we?" Angel added.

"Tenshi rescued me from bandits, has given hope to many Pokémon living in the Emerald Forest, and more. I'm honoured to be his Sister."

"Hmph, for someone who escapes his warrior blood, he fights for his family. Ironic, but at least he has motive to shed blood, unlike these barbarians." He pointed at Ash and the others.

"Again with this?! I told you, I'm not…"

"SPARE ME FROM YOUR LIES!" Siwang raged and fired Dragon Storm. The bullet took the hat from Ash.

"You capture Pokémon, let him out to shed blood, lock him into tiny capsule, take it to the hospital to prepare for the next fight, and that's that! Trainer's way to treat us Pokémon!" Like Tenshi, he made Ash feel bad and retreat behind the others.

"Us?" Sarecus repeated.

"You said…"

"And that's what makes me a freak in your eyes Sarecus, just like Tenshi." Siwang tilted his head to right and turned around to face the boss.

* * *

**T**eam Rocket had moved from the building to a van, ready to take the risk and steal the Pokemon.

"This is not a good idea. Didn't you see that twerp slicing them into bits and laughed as he did so?" James shivered while driving to the park.

"We just move fast and we'll be safe." Meowth replied and checked the net and other machines in the van. They stopped right at the entrance and sneaked into the park. They saw Siwang smiling as he held a Plasma soldier by the throat.

"Can't you even fire a single bullet without fear? I can taste the fear."

"You…! You're a monster!" The soldier shivered eyes wide from fear.

"…Monster?" Siwang repeated, and burst to laugh.

"Hahahahaha! Monsters eat children and love the chaos they cause!" He answered, and crushed his neck with a strong, heavy kick. He fell to the ground and kicked for a moment, then lost his life.

"I don't eat children, and the chaos I bring is going to one hell of a battlefield!" He smirked and laughed maniacally. Kairi shook her head and stepped up once more.

"Tenshi, stop this!"

"Give me break girl." He replied and turned around to face her and Tenshi's friends. As he looked at Angel keeping her hand on her katana, he saw a glimpse of Team Rocket. Knowing what they were up to, he slammed his palm to his face and sighed deep.

"Gods are tormenting me or what?"

"Stop this Tenshi! You're making things worse!" Ash shouted.

"(Think about Hana!)" Pikachu yelled. Siwang smirked and twirled Dragon Storm.

"You know what's ironic?" He twirled the sword and pointed the gun at Ash, making him gasp and step back.

"After years of fighting against filth maggots, you are protecting this demon and its slaves."

"I'm not protecting them! It's just wrong to kill for justice! It's not right!"

"Ash is right, you're falling from your place Tenshi!" Souren added. Tenshi lowered the gunblade, and burst to laugh.

"Would you listen to that! Since you're not protecting them…" He looked at Safaia, who was floating in the air her arms crossed.

"You may not mind…!"

* * *

"**L**aunch the net!" Meowth yelled and James pressed the button in the remote. A cannon fired a net cannon at Hana and Lotus from behind. The moment he heard the cannon sound Pikachu turned around.

"(Hana, Lotus! Watch out!)" He shouted to her. Lotus looked back and saw the rocket approaching. Lotus pushed Hana away from her, but got captured by the net.

"Sister!" Hana cried. Pikachu, Jewel and Emily rushed to help Lotus from the net.

"Team Rocket!" Iris grinned as she saw the thieves.

"Only one?!" Jessie labelled.

"Go away! We have enough problems!" Colin shouted. As Meowth prepared to fire another rocket, a shadow rose above him. He heard low growling, making his blood stop and heart beat. When the two turned around and saw what's behind him, they started to shiver, and Jessie slowly and trembling pointed behind him.

"What… Is… T-t-t-that?" She stuttered. Meowth turned around slowly, and got a sharp, cold pain to his chest.

"Little alley cat wanders to the black forest and encounters a wolf. The wolf circles the dirty stain, claws shining like steel in sunlight, eyes like rubies of hell." Siwang chanted. He had struck the Dragon Storm through the cat's chest. With a slight smirk on his face, he thrust the rest of the blade through the flesh and bone, and kicked him off the blade. The blood covered Meowth's body and tainted the sand and grass.

"M-mer-merc… Mer-cy… Mer…" He couched blood. Siwang stepped to him.

"How long have you and those been hunting for innocents? How many lives have your ruined?"

"You monster!" James shouted to him and threw a Carnivine to the field. It released its vines and attempted to whip him. Siwang's eyes snapped wide open, pupils glowing reddish as he with a light swing sliced the vines in two. The blood and the scream of pain.

"Another slave to suffer for the maggots!" He smirked and pointed the gun at it.

"Don't! Have mercy!" James shouted more. Siwang smirked and laughed.

"Mercy?! Mercy?! MERCY?! You say it again. Mercy…?" He acted like the word was new to him, and he burst to psychotic laugh.

"Haha… Hahaha… HAHAHAHAHA! A maggot? Pleading for mercy?! For this?!" He looked at Meowth crawling and whimpering while holding his open stomach.

"Well, now I have seen it all! A thief, one who had spat on Holy Mother's face, and cursed the Light, begs for mercy!" He took a deep breath after laughing, and looked at Ash.

"So this is how you let these go? They act innocent, then stab you in the back over and over, again and again and again and AGAIN! You dumbass idiot!" He roared, and quickly turned around, pointed Dragon Storm at Meowth, and pulled the trigger. The cat screamed at the top of his lungs, and Siwang fired again.

"Mercy!" He fired third time.

"Mercy!" Fourth shot.

"MERCY!" Fifth shot, which flew between his eyes. Kairi, Zaxion, Ash, Sarecus, Lotus, Vamp, all except for Hana looked at Siwang emptying the revolver from bullets. Meowth lied in the pool of blood.

"You wanted to take Hana from Tenshi, you wanted to take the best soldier from Ash, you wanted to ruin everyone's life, for your own good. And now…" Siwang patted the blade against his right shoulder.

"…You pay the price for making a fool out of me, Angel of Death!"

"You… You're a… You're a monster!" James shivered. Siwang turned his eyes to Ghetsis for a moment.

"They say that when others fear, you'll become stronger, better, they become weak." He looked at the sky.

"What a stupid alley cat. Threatening the Serpent's sister, and thinks it can fool me…"

"How. Can. You. Do this?!" Colin shouted. Siwang looked at him, and smirked.

"Why wouldn't I. That child protected them, I won't. Those have hunted for Pokemon for what? This… Team Rocket, whatever, is just a horde of demonic maggots." He chuckled. Jessie and James retreated from him when he loaded Dragon Storm's revolver.

"Why so scared? It was just an alley cat, you demons have no feelings for others, as long as they do for you." He yawned and turned to face Ghetsis again.

"So, Ghetsis, let's go to hell!"

* * *

**I**n a second sharp pain struck Siwang's heart as he fell on his knee and panted heavily.

"Dark Beast, Spirit unleashed…!" He shouted, smiling. Fur started to grow from his skin, the pink in his hair started to turn blood red, his fingernails grew into sharp claws, his eyes turned blue and his limbs grew.

"Hahahahaa! The beast Tenshi talks so much, is now unleashed!" He slammed his fists to the ground, making it crack and howled like a wolf, startling everyone. Angel stood straight and watched the transformation.

"What's happening?!" Souren looked at Siwang's changing body.

"Pokémorphing." Angel answered.

"What?! Siwang too!" Sarecus asked, highly shocked about the situation.

""And he let his soul be cursed by the One. The darkness feeds the Warrior, and he rises like a dying sun when the innocent blood is shed. He shall drown the world in war, and the tyranny of darkness shall end." The legend of the Black King." Angel chanted. Siwang growled as the long black hair covered his head as he sweated. The moment felt like an hour.

* * *

"**F**reak…" Ghetsis enraged and threw Hydreigon to the sky.

"Flamethrower!" He ordered, and the Brutal Pokémon let out intense flames from its mouths.

"Everyone get back!" Kairi shouted and they escaped the fire, but Siwang was caught by the flames. Hana gasped and held her hands on her mouth.

"Angel!" She jumped from Vamp and ran to Siwang, only to be caught by Sarecus.

"Don't go there! It's dangerous! Wow!" Sarecus leaped forward to dodge a falling flaming tree. Hydreigon, by Ghetsis' order, burned the whole park. The people panicked and ran away from the flames. Some police cars arrived with high speed to the scene, shutting the area.

"No one of you will interrupt my plans! NO ONE!" Ghetsis enraged and threw another Pokéball to the hell on earth, Golurk.

"Earthquake!"

"You are crazy! You kill us all!" Sarecus protected Hana from the flames, but got some burn marks from the fire.

"I can't die! I'm perfection, but you…!" He pulled the rapier from his cane.

"You are dead!" He stepped towards them. Sarecus wrapped his arms tightly around Hana and retreated.

"No wonder you're hated. No wonder Tenshi hates you! You are maniac!" He grinned. Safaia was floating above the fire, observing him and Ghetsis.

"Impressive – Sacrificing your own life to protect us." She said and dropped to ground, right between Sarecus and Ghetsis. She placed her hand on her sword, preparing to draw.

"Let's see how strong your goals are." She taunted Ghetsis, who attempted to thrust his rapier through her gullet. Safaia turned out to be fierce sword user by kicking the rapier off his hands and slashing his arm off from his joint, causing a shower of blood, which painted her scales and armor. She kicked him to the stomach, then thrust his second sword through his chest. Not finished, she unsheathed her third sword and stabbed it all the way through his back. When Ghetsis arched she used her fourth sword to slice his legs from his knees. Sarecus covered Hana and watched the blood show before him.

"S-Stop!" He yelled, and Safaia sheathed her sword. From the fire walked out Siwang, transformed into Zoroark. He had muscular limbs, chains around his legs, forming a belt, darker red than usual and five claws instead of three in hands.

"Tenshi…" Angel saw him through the fire, and retreated when the heat and flames rose.

"We have to leave!" Ash shouted.

"No way! Sarecus and Hana are there!" Souren replied, and covered Jewel from the fire.

"I'll get them!" Angel placed her index finger and middle finger on her forehead and teleported to avoid the flames. Kairi took the lead.

"Come with me! Sae!" She called her Milotic, who fired the fire with water. Ash and Iris joined in and with the help of Oshawott and Dragonite managed to submit the fire enough for them to escape.

* * *

**S**afaia held mortally wounded Ghetsis in her hand and looked at Siwang.

"He's all yours." She said and threw him to him. Siwang bared his fangs and his claws extended by Night Slash.

"You… Can't never… Win…" With the last drop of his strength Ghetsis smirked at him.

"… … Evil is doomed to fail. Always." Siwang answered, and buried his claws into his head, and with a snappy twist broke the neck, removing the head from the body. Sarecus closed his eyes and prevented Hana from seeing, but she suddenly coughed.

"…A-Angel… I'm… Scared…" She whimpered. Sarecus became furious.

"TENSHI! What are you doing?!" He shouted to Siwang, despite knowing he was no longer him.

"Tenshi I know would never do something like this!"

"Do you really know him? Hmph, he's not like you." Siwang replied, turning to face him.

"I know you're there Tenshi. Look at Hana, she's crying! After all what you have done, you have become evil yourself. You have become what you hate the most!" His words reached Siwang, who hid his true emotion.

"I ask again – Who is Tenshi?"

"Tenshi is Serperior-Pokémorph, who cares for his friends. He is ready to stand up for those he loves, but this is something he would never fall into: Killing people, even if they are enemies. He had already won, but you, Siwang, make him believe that Team Plasma is better off. Maybe it is, but not like this!"

"Not like what?!"

"By becoming like them! Tenshi, don't you realise it?! By defending Hana and the others, you've had become just like Ghetsis: Violent, barbaric, relentless and inhuman! Is this what you want for your dearest Pokémon?! Let go of the past! Think about your father and Sota! Do they want this?!"


	17. Chapter XVII - World We Seek

**CHAPTER XVII – WORLD WE SEEK**

* * *

**S**iwang smirked to Sarecus' words, but in a second sharp pain struck his head, forcing him on his knee.

"WHAT IN THE…?! NO!" He de-morphed against his own will and the pain in his head became too intense.

"YOU FOOL! YOU CAN'T…!"

"_I listened! I will not allow more bloodshed! I'm taking over!"_

"Just when we were so close, you have guts to let them go?! You fool! I can slay them, you can't!"

"_I said I'm taking over! Free me, or I'll combat you!"_

"…Hahahahaha! Tenshi, you have nerve, but skill… Do you think you can defeat me?! I was born to fight!"

"_ENOUGH!" _From the inside, Tenshi hit Siwang hard, making him roar in pain.

"You…!" Siwang slammed his head to the ground attempting to silence the voices, but didn't succeed. Tenshi hit him again.

"Let! Me! Out!"

"You can't banish me! I'm you!"

* * *

**A**ngel teleported to the scene and ran to Sarecus and Hana.

"You guys all right?!"

"Tenshi is… Fighting?"

"He's fighting against Siwang from the inside! We have to leave! Now!"

"But what about Tenshi?! I can't leave him!" Angel placed her hand on his chest and placed her fingers on her forehead.

"Nor can I!"

"Wait!" His plead was heard by deaf ears when Angel teleported away from flames. Siwang clawed the ground and struggled to get up. He reached Dragon Storm and sank its blade into the ground. leaning to it he got first on his knee, then on his feet, still struggling against the voices.

"This world… Has suffered enough!" He looked at Colress with bloodlust and pointed the revolver at him.

"Kitana… Devour your soul!" He fired and the bullet hit its mark. When he was about to slay Zinzolin, Tenshi hit him again.

"That's it!" Siwang became surrounded by crimson ki, and his eyes turned red.

"You need to have another lesson!"

"_The only lesson I've learned, is that my friends haven't turn their back on me, even when I did." _Tenshi answered in his mind, and managed to break Siwang's control for a moment.

"Leave us alone!" Tenshi used every drop of his willpower to wield the Dragon Storm, brought it above his head, and stabbed it right through his heart. He grinned while blood dripped from his mouth.

"The sun… Is… Setting…" The blade in his chest he fell to the ground.

* * *

**T**enshi and Siwang were looking at each other in a dark world. Under their feet was a circular white platform. Siwang was wielding Dragon Storm and Tenshi had the Rune of Ancient and Aquila.

"So it has come to this – Two titans standing at the top of the world. One's blood will either turn the world into hell, or Paradise." Siwang looked at Dragon Storm, examined its blade, then pointed it at Tenshi.

"Let's go, Siwang Tianshi!" Tenshi smiled suddenly and reverse-wielded Aquila. Siwang smirked and chuckled, putting Dragon Storm next to his face, the tip pointing at Tenshi.

"This ride is going to be intense. I can feel it, my every cell burns!" They shared a couple of laughs and rushed towards each other. Tenshi jumped and aimed to Siwang's head. Siwang used the sword to deflect it so that the revolver was aimed right between Tenshi's eyes. Tenshi kicked his arm and the bullet flew upwards. After landing he leaped backwards and Siwang right after him. Tenshi avoided first two slashes, then ducked to avoid the third horizontal slash and kicked upwards, right to the jaw. Siwang flew backwards, landed on his hands and bounced straight back up. After placing the sword into its scabbard on his back he pulled the grip out and used the remote revolver to fire.

"Rune of Ancient!" Tenshi drew a glowing Z to the air and slashed it towards the bullets. The magical letter burned the bullets into ashes, and Siwang landed onto the platform's other end. Tenshi slashed the air, leaving a trail of light behind the blade, and took a stance, smiling. Siwang stroked his hair and combined the revolver and the sword.

"Just warming up?"

"My bullets are warm." Siwang answered and pulled the Dragon Storm out.

"Let's see how well Serpent's poison fights against Wolf's fangs!" Siwang struck the Dragon Storm into the platform and lowered on all-fours, quickly transforming into Zoroark.

"I accept." Tenshi answered and struck the Aquila into the platform and the Rune of Ancient vanished. He straightened his body, green aura surrounded him and to his hands appeared more brighter aura. With a circular motion he brought his hands from his sides to his chest, and transformed into special Serperior, eyes glowing like gems.

* * *

**T**wo beasts stared at each other like predator its prey. Tenshi used his agility and speed and dashed towards Siwang, and whipped him with his tail twice, then biting him to the neck. Siwang staggered a little, but was soon rushing at Tenshi, slashing with his claws to his face and kicking him to the chin, finally blowing him away with point-blank Dark Pulse. Siwang flew to the air and back flipped back on his feet while Tenshi flew for a short distance and smoothly was back on.

"Not just any snake… Serpent King." Siwang commented and smirked.

"You haven't had the true taste of my venom." Tenshi replied and started another assault, his vampire-like fangs glowing purple. He distracted Siwang by attempting to bite to his left side, but while Siwang dodged he quickly switched to his target's right shoulder and sank his fangs into the flesh. Siwang gasped, but kept quiet while opening Tenshi's mouth. He finally let go, and slammed his tail to his face. Siwang rolled back on his limbs and ran fast around the platform, towards Tenshi. At the last moment Tenshi leaped backwards to avoid his shining claws, de-morphed in a second, kicked him to the air and followed right behind, morphed back into Serperior, wrapped himself around him and threw him to the platform. Siwang smashed on his back and Tenshi landed smoothly to the center of the platform. Siwang rolled back up and slowly got up. His arms started to emit black/purple fire which moved to his hands and he spread them to his sides.

"Dark…!" Realising what he was going to do, Tenshi opened his mouth and gathered energy from his body.

"Energy…!" The green sphere formed to his mouth. Siwang and Tenshi shared a smirk and fired.

"Bullet!" Siwang yelled and threw the long energy sphere.

"Smash!" Tenshi fired the sphere upwards and upon coming back down slammed it away with his tail, resulting in more faster and powerful attack. The attacks missed just barely and hit their marks, sending them flying. Siwang managed to sank his claws into the platform's wall, but Tenshi flew too far from the platform and fell to the darkness.

* * *

**S**iwang climbed back onto the platform and walked to Tenshi's side.

"So is this it? I wished you'd be the one who makes me bleed. Again, I was mistaken…"

"Think again!" Tenshi's voice responded and he was wall running towards Siwang. He smiled and transformed.

"Let's finish this now!" He pulled the Aquila from the platform, unsheathed Dragon Storm and leaped down from the platform, threw the Aquila to its owner, and they clashed. Tenshi stopped and back flipped back towards the darkness. Siwang struck his weapon into the wall and slowed down until Tenshi was at his level, then pulled it out. They clashed their swords together again and again.

"So here we are – Fighting until the Judgment Day comes!" Siwang smiled.

"Maybe it has already begun, and we are the lat ones!" Tenshi replied and kicked Siwang, who responded by firing his revolver, resulting in direct hits. For Siwang's relief, Tenshi didn't even flinch, but formed another Energy Ball and threw it. Siwang slammed his sword to it and sent it towards the emptiness. He noticed blood on Tenshi's face, but saw happiness, not negative emotions.

"What's this!? Are you enjoying!?"

"Why don't you ask nicely!?" Tenshi answered and threw another Energy Ball. This time Siwang used his free hand to stop it and with some effort thrust it back, but it was a distraction: Tenshi threw Aquila to the sphere, resulting in an explosion and Siwang losing his grip from Dragon Storm, leaving it out of his reach, with Aquila. Tenshi grabbed Siwang when he was again at his level and punched him. Siwang punched back. Tenshi kicked Siwang to the chest and to the face. Siwang fired small dark sphere to Tenshi's chest and hit him hard with double ax handle. Finally they smashed to the ground covered by mist.

* * *

**F**or what felt like an eternity, Tenshi and Siwang stared up, motionless.

"Hana…" Tenshi whispered.

"Kitana…" Siwang whispered. They raised their hands to the air, and clenched them into a fist. Without a sound they got back up, filled by new energy. Suddenly Tenshi screamed loud, followed by Siwang.

"HANA!"

"KITANA!" They turned to face each other in last battle. Tenshi took a stance, Siwang likewise. Siwang started and kicked to Tenshi's head, but was dodged. Tenshi reverse sweep kicked Siwang, who jumped to avoid and right away kicked him to the face. Tenshi rolled to take distance and got up just in time to block Siwang's multiple punches, but got punched to the unguarded stomach, then to the face twice, followed by roundhouse kick. Tenshi flinched and fell to the ground, but rolled to avoid his hard punch, got back up and started an assault: He punched Siwang to the chest twice, to the stomach once and kicked him to the knee to stagger him and with a flying kick tried to kick him to the jaw, but Siwang crouched and hit his elbow to his heart, making Tenshi fall on his back. Siwang jumped and attempted to hammer Tenshi, who got on his hands and kicked him back. Tenshi jumped on his feet and roundhouse kicked Siwang to the chest. He landed on his feet and slid for few meters, then returned to Tenshi, his fingernails growing into purple claws. Tenshi channelled his energy and his fists glowed green.

"Night Slash!" Siwang slashed Tenshi in X-motion, who blocked them and responded with his fists to his chest twice and to the head with a karate chop. Siwang flew once again away from him. Tenshi's hands glowed green as he took a stance.

"This one is for you Hana. You hate me now, which I accept." He mourned and rushed forward. Siwang jumped back up and after blocking Tenshi's punch hit him to the face twice with his elbow before turning him around and kicking him hard to the back. Tenshi rolled forward on his feet and jumped high to avoid Siwang's kick, landed behind him and struck him twice. Siwang guided his third punch to his left and punched to the open chest, head and kicked upwards to his jaw, causing another blood stream. Tenshi fell down and Siwang jumped back. Tenshi got up and ran back to Siwang, he did the same. Their punches collided and their kicks and other punches hit each others. Finally they headbutted each other hard, and they fell on their backs. Aquila and Dragon Storm fell from the sky and sank to the ground, Aquila next to Tenshi and Dragon Storm next to Siwang.

* * *

**T**hey were once again looking up, staring at the emptiness. Tenshi's mind was lost, only Hana was in his head. Siwang thought only Kitana. After what felt like an hour, Siwang spoke up.

"…You awake?"

"…More or less." Tenshi answered.

"Say, why are afraid of fighting?"

"…I'm scared…" He said with quiet tone.

"Scared? As if that's what makes you special. Hmm… Who am I fooling? I'm scared as well." Siwang closed his eyes.

"Fighting for those you love, protecting the weak, keeping those candles lighting the dark corners. So many reasons to pick up swords, guns, shields and swear the oath, and march to the door of death."

"Why do you fight?" Tenshi asked back.

"… Because I don't want to lose her - Kitana. She's… The only friend I had… Back when I was in the books of living. She, unlike the others: Humans, Pokémon, Pokémorphs, even my family, they… Left me to die, because I was different. She didn't laugh at me, she didn't… Didn't even thought about throwing me to the fire like a witch, which I obviously am. How does people react towards you, when you're gifted with a power to bring dead back to life?"

"… … Star of Darkness."

"Kinda. I wanted to bring back those who fell in… Stupid kings wars and conflicts. They didn't like it when their dear fathers and sons, mothers and daughters, Pokemon pets and friends, returned to live with them. Said they'd rather kill themselves than return to live with them. If that's what they wanted, so be it! I rallied a group of people, who died in wars, and I took the throne. After several bloodshed those folks saw what I can do. But now… Now I'm here, resting in the darkness, defeated."

"What happened?"

"Since people treated me like a monster already, hanging with the dead, not seeing what I wanted to give them, I decided to be the only monster in the world. They can't recognize the good beast from bad beast, so I purified this world from the barbarians, with the help of Brotherhood of Wyvern, and Kitana."

"From the way you call her, she's important to you." Tenshi stated and looked at him.

"Yeah, she is." Siwang looked at him with a smile.

"She… Made me feel like I was normal… Like, I was never alone. She's the reason I wanted to bring eternal light to this world. Ironic – Born under the hated star of Darkness, and wants to wipe the dark people and Pokémon. But in the end, Arceus decided that it was my time to go, so the kings and queens rose against me. My brothers, sisters, one by one…" A tear ran along his cheek.

"But I didn't want them to fall for nothing, so I did something I have regretted all these years: I sent Kitana away, back into the Distortion World, where her terrible sister treated her like my family treated me. The one I loved from the deepest bottom of my black heart… I deserve to get blasted by her. She's young, and without me, she's no one… And without her, who am I? Just a… Necromancer."

"… … I was wrong as well." Tenshi started.

"I always saw bloodshed. I heard orders, and slavery. Now when I'm here, resting in the darkness, every piece seems to lock to its place. Maybe There is light, and dark, in everything. Even in Pokémon Battles – Pokémon follows the orders, he trusts his Trainer, and wounds the enemy. When the Pokémon wins, he thanks his Trainer for guiding him, and Trainer thanks Pokémon for trusting him. But what makes Battles so important, more important than the families those Pokémon have, their own dreams and goals. If only…" Tenshi started to cry.

"…They would stop for a moment, and look at those Pokémon they call friends. So much they do for them and so little they ask in return. But Trainers give them more and more gladiators to slay. If only… They would stop… And listen to their friends, and remember in their hearts, that they are part of the nature as well. They deserve their freedom, peace, justice. They are not just words, they are perspectives. Me, who's been living among free and happy Pokémon, and Ash, who's been travelling and shouting orders to Pikachu. Our perspectives collided like Hun and Roman Legionary. But the question is, who's the Hun, who is the Roman? Ash said to me, that having Pokémon Battles is good. Seeing his friends winning day after day. Then is my vision – Seeing friends being treated like soldiers of a slave army."

"… Yeah, this world is a mess." Siwang chuckled.

"… … Father…" Tears flooded from Tenshi's eyes as he cried.

"I'm sorry!" He mourned.

"Hey bro." Siwang called.

"Think you can go to the Temple of Darkness in Fatherlands, and revive Kitana? I want to see her again." He asked. Tenshi immediately smiled.

"…Maybe… I should step back and watch as the world is devoured… Before long" He sighed.

"… … Unless we built the world of light."

"Huh?"

""You must be the change you want to see in the world." That's what I learned from my father and mother. I wanted only peace for my friends, but whenever came the time when the barbarians rise, I decided to pick up sword and rush to battle… In the front line."

"Fighting for what you love." Siwang said.

"Yeah… I'm a dumbass." They laughed and for a moment stayed silent, staring at the darkness.

* * *

**T**enshi stood up and walked to Siwang, offering his hand to him. Siwang happily grabbed it got pulled back on his feet.

"Thank you, brother." He said and took the Dragon Storm from Tenshi.

"Kitana sleeps in the Temple of Darkness, buried by the rocks and forest. Only my voice can open the Tomb of Dragons."

"I will go there, and bring your…" Tenshi went silent for a moment.

"…OUR Sister back."

"Our Sister." Siwang repeated and placed his hand on Tenshi's shoulder.

"Our Family." He nodded with a tear in his eye. As the darkness started to turn into white, Tenshi and Siwang closed their eyes and let the soothing, warm light embrace them.

* * *

**T**enshi was standing in white. There was nothing, except for an old man, with a short dark brown hair and beard, white trousers, black sleeveless tunic, red cape and a sword hanging from the white obi. Tenshi was in shock.

"Dad?!" He gasped.

"It's been a while son." Marcus smiled and approached him.

"Am I dead? Why…? How are you here?"

"Tenshi…" Marcus stepped right in front of him and kneeled before him.

"I have watched you. You have quite a reputation as the Blood Serpent."

"Dad, I'm… I'm…" Tenshi let tears fall on his face as he hugged him.

"I'm sorry! I only wanted to do good, but I ruined everything! Everything!"

"Is that so?" Marcus asked and looked into his son's eyes.

"After accomplishing so much, you believe you haven't accomplished anything? Doesn't look like it."

"But… Our family's honour. I… Dad, I'm worthless. I don't deserve the name Kamito." Tenshi fell on his knees and looked down.

"What good have I done?"

"You have been so worried about those Pokémon living with the Trainers that you haven't looked at your Pokémon: Hana, Odah, Kiba, Galaxy, Sota…"

"Sota…" Tenshi sobbed and crossed his hands.

"I was weak. I only I've had the courage to fight…!"

"Courage? You talk like you have to buy the courage to act. The courage you're talking about, comes from your heart. It is always right." Tenshi slowly raised his eyes.

"Son, you've been holding all the burden of this world on your shoulders. That's an attribute of a man who wants to bring hope and good, but only when you know what is a burden and what is not. You have judged Ash and Sarecus, even after they have shown their love towards out friends."

"Which is why you have the right to hate me." Tenshi mourned.

"Hate you? My son? Why should I do that? Look at me." He encouraged Tenshi to look into his eyes.

"What I'm asking you, is to let the past go. Trust your friends, give them some of your burden. You love your friends, now let them show you their love. That's what makes The Family."

"You… Are not angry?" Tenshi asked. Marcus chuckled a bit and hugged his son.

"Go back. Give the world a chance, and experience those different stars in the sky. Experience the different ideals and truths, which shapes our world." He took Tenshi's left hand, where his wristband was and placed his left hand on it.

"Zero, Guardian of Thunder and Shira, Guardian of Fire." The wristband turned from iron into gold and two new orbs appeared into it: yellow and red.

"Dad…"

"My time has passed, but they still have days. Please, take them back to the living world, and let them guide you on your path, whatever that is."

"… I want to be a Trainer, just like you. I want to get to the top!" Tenshi wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded.

"I'll do it! I'll climb to the top, and make you proud."

"Son, knowing that a hero like you is my son, is enough to make me proud. Now go, and remember - I'm always with you." The father and son shared one last hug, before the light brightened…


	18. Chapter XVIII - Goodbye Forever

**FINAL CHAPTER – GOODBYE FOREVER, BLOODSERPENT**

* * *

**T**enshi was sleeping on the hospital bed. His left arm was replaced by cybernetic white arm and on his eyes were bandages. It was morning outside, the sun shining into his room. On the table next to him were a small mirror, bouquet of flowers, glass of water, petals and a piece of paper where read "Feel better soon Angel. I love you." in Hana's writing style. Tenshi wasn't sleeping, but held still. The memories of his past actions still haunted him. The door opened, and into the room stepped Asashin and young Snivy with a blue scarf around the neck. Asashin had purple kimono, magenta sash, white sandals, and a bouquet of flowers with her. Tenshi heard her but didn't respond, not even turned to look at her. She placed the bouquet onto the table.

"How are you feeling?" She asked hands together. Tenshi didn't respond. She noticed a chair next to the bed.

"You… Mind if I sit down?" Again Tenshi didn't respond, so she sat down.

"… … What do you want?" Tenshi talked with surly tone.

"You've come to laugh at me?"

"No!" Asashin got up and placed her hands on side.

"Please Tenshi. I need you to listen to me!"

"What do you have to tell me?! Like you want to talk to me after all I've done!" He kept staring at the wall. Asashin sobbed.

"I didn't come here to laugh at you! I came here to be with you."

"…You don't know what you want."

"I do! I've returned home, to stay with the man I love." Asashin turned her eyes to Snivy and gently lifted it up onto her thigh.

"Look at the boy."

* * *

**D**espite bring blind, Tenshi can read living beings ki energy. He didn't look at the youngling, but read his mind.

"Cute…"

"He's your son." The moment was like frozen, but Tenshi, once again, didn't turn to them.

"I don't have any kids." He stated. Asashin was shocked, but sobbed and with put Snivy down. She stood up and forced Tenshi to turn around.

"Don't lock me out of your life! Don't do the same mistake I did!" She looked through the bandages.

"He's your son!"

"…What?"

"Born from our love / Mother's and father's love / He is our son." Asashin fell on her knees and grabbed his arm.

"You have been lost for eight years. It's time to let it go, once and for all. Please!" Asa held her right hand on Tenshi's right hand and placed her left hand on his chest.

"I won't leave you, never again."

"… Even after all I've done…" Tenshi looked at her wet eyes.

"…You still… See me as good person?"

"Yes, because you are a good person." For a moment they looked into each others eyes. Asashin placed her hand from his hand on the bandages and without him resisting took them off, revealing his blind eyes.

"You see? I can't see you, nor him… No longer…"

"You don't need eyes." She burst into tears and cried to the blanket. Tenshi felt her sadness and placed his hand on her head.

"Asashin…"

"Tenshi?" She looked at him.

"I'm done running." He stared at the ceiling while holding his hand on her head.

"I'm not going to hide any longer in the shadows."

* * *

**A**sashin helped him to sit up and sat next to him. Tenshi looked at Snivy.

"So he's… Really…?" As he slowly stepped on the floor and approached Snivy, he stepped away from him.

"Scared of me, huh?" Tenshi asked with more happy tone.

"I don't blame you." He sat down back on the bed.

"Altair?" Asashin called him.

"Altair?" Tenshi repeated, then looked at his son.

"Little Altair…"

"Umm… I'm not scared." He said, getting his parents attention.

"You're… Actually really cool!" He praised. Asashin smiled, walked to him and lifted him up.

"He has your fighting spirit." She stated and sat down next to him. Tenshi was surprised that he didn't even flinch when he watched his white eyes.

"My son." Placing his hand behind Altair's head, he gently pulled him to hug. To his face appeared a smile.

"He has great future ahead of him…" Asa said and hugged him.

"Especially when his father is right beside him." Asa added. Soon the couple hugged together and kissed each other.

"Welcome back." Asa smiled and rested her head on his chest, Altair happily wiggling his tail.

* * *

**T**enshi looked at the smile on Altair's and Asashin's face, he then looked at the mirror.

"It's like beauty and the beast." He stated, remembering Siwang.

"_Take care of Kitana. She's… the reason why… I wanted to bring brighter light…"_

"You're not the beast. Not even Siwang. Despite his actions, he wanted good." Asashin replied.

"… I have to go to Sota's grave." He said and stood up. Altair jumped off him and landed onto the bed.

"You really have to, dad?"

"Yes. It's not the time for him to leave us. He still has time left in his hourglass."

"I shall accompany you there." Asashin stood up and smiled.

"I know." Tenshi answered shortly and took a deep breath of fresh air.

"Very well. Let's move."

"By the way, Ash, Kairi, Sarecus and the others are heading that way as well."

"They believe I'm dead?" Asashin went quiet after his statement.

"…Well, you have been away for two months. Hana was the only one who refused to admit it. She even yelled to Jewel and Pikachu "to leave her alone if they don't want to stay with Angel"."

"Hana…" Tenshi sighed deep.

"I've been a total fool. Hiding like a coward." He stared at the floor, but kept calm.

"It's not easy to let go of the past."

"I know, but that's why we are here, to help you get through it." Asashin picked Altair up and placed him on her shoulder.

"You want to meet your friends, better dress up and take up arms." She added. Tenshi smiled.

* * *

**F**urther away, Team Rocket was once again harassing Ash and the others. They had captured Pikachu, Lia and Axew and even Hana, and were now trying to fly away with their balloon, followed by Kairi and Zaxion on their motorcycles, Sarecus and Ash following them on Kairyu and Charizard.

"Freeze them Kairyu!" Sarecus instructed.

"My pleasure!" She replied and fired Ice Beam. She hit the ground first, the created a tower of ice where the balloon was frozen into.

"Your turn Ash!" Sarecus gave way to Charizard.

"All right, Charizard, Dragon Tail!" Ash shouted. Charizard rushed and slammed his tail to the tough glass cage containing Lia and the others, making it slid the tower down. Zaxion threw an Ultra Ball, sending out Braviary. The Valiant Pokémon grabbed the cage with his talons and flew back to his master.

"Excellent Samurai!" Zaxion cheered and ran to the cage.

"Just when everything was going so well." Jessie complained and threw to the field Woobat and Seviper. James sent out Yamask and Amoonguss.

"Amoonguss, Stun Spore."

"Woobat, Gust!" Amoonguss spread dangerous spores and Woobat used Gust to send them towards the group.

"Samurai!" Zaxion yelled and Samurai unleashed far more powerful Hurricane, blowing the spores away and even creating scratch marks into the ice. Sarecus and Ash landed.

"Pikachu, are you all right?"

"(Yes!)" he answered and jumped to his arms. Lia cleaned herself from the dust.

"You all right Lia?" Sarecus kneeled next to her.

"I'm so gonna get them for this!" She hissed and he retreated.

"Time to get to work!" He said and looked at Team Rocket meaningly.

"You really got some nerve! To attack us while Tenshi is resting hospital! Didn't you think about Hana?! She has suffered enough!"¨

"Don't you tell us what to do! He took one of us!" Jessie responded with high tone and commanded Seviper.

"Seviper, use Poison Tail!" Seviper took Lia and dashed fast towards her, tail glowing purple. Just when the Poison Fang Pokémon was about to attack, from the trees came an Energy Ball which hit it with great force. Seviper hit the tree and fell down. Altair jumped from the tree, landing onto the rock.

"A Snivy!" Ash stated.

"Where did you come from?!" James yelled an unofficial question and commanded Yamask to attack.

"Yamask, Shadow Ball!" Yamask created the black ball and threw it at Altair, who demonstrated his agility and leaped high. The Shadow Ball destroyed the rock, but Altair shot Yamask down with Energy Bullet. He landed onto the handlebar of Zaxion's motorcycle.

"Too easy." He smirked and jumped next to Pikachu and Axew.

"(You can talk human language?)"

"Of course! How else am I supposed to talk?" He answered and kept his eyes towards Team Rocket.

"More bothering Pokémon I needed!" Jessie enraged and ordered Seviper to get up.

"Get up and use Poison Tail!" The message was received and Seviper tried another attack. This time from the trees came an arrow which flew right next to its eye, frightening it. The arrow sank into the tree.

"What?! Who's there?!" Kairi asked. From the shadows jumped a boy with black trench coat and black cloth around his eyes. Everyone, especially Hana, were shocked when the figure landed on his knee between the heroes and the villains.

"TENSHI!" Kairi shouted. Hana was eyes wide and silent.

"_Angel!"_

"The phoenix has risen / Fire lighted once again / Shadows have retreated." He chanted and got on his feet, standing straight. His skin has turned darker.

"Tenshi, you're alive!" Ash smiled. Tenshi looked at him with a smile.

"Didn't expect me to come back? Ouch." He smirked and grabbed the trench. He threw it away, revealing his outfit: Black trousers with green oblique stripes going around above the knees and around cuffs, white/black shoes, green short sleeved jacket with black lines, black shirt under the jacket, quiver full of beautiful white arrows on the back, along with the Dragon Storm. Tenshi twirled the bow and put it over his head and on his shoulder.

"This is not a place for the likes of you! Leave our home!" He ordered.

"Like we're going to obey a monster like you! You're the worst thing in this world ever!"

"I was expecting those kind of words, and the truth is, it wasn't me!" He stated and pulled out the LeafMorpher.

"Forest Beast! Spirit unleashed" A green light surrounded him, and he transformed into power-boosted Serperior, his eyes piercing right through the villains souls.

"I warned you!" Tenshi hissed and assaulted Seviper, slashing it with his Leaf Blade and firing it with point-blank Energy Ball. In the smoke cloud Tenshi went underground. Seviper hit the ice tower fainted. When the smoke cloud subsided, there was only a hole in the ground. Altair got excited and ran to the battle.

"Amoonguss, get that Snivy!" James ordered and Amoonguss executed Body Slam.

"My name is Altair human!" He responded and leaped to dodge the heavy Mushroom Pokémon, then started to run around him fast.

"What's the matter? Cannot keep up?" He taunted and used Leaf Blade to strike it until the dizziness took over and Amoonguss started to shake and see Altair in double.

"Here goes! Energy Bullet!" Altair leaped up and fired a small green sphere, hitting a bullseye. Tenshi erupted from the ground and smashed Amoonguss higher to the air. He turned into human and rushed towards Team Rocket and with flying kick hit James to the head, making him hit his head hard as he fell. Jessie tried to punch him, Tenshi crouched and turned his back on her and kicked upwards to her chin, knocking her out. Woobat locked on Altair and tried Air Slash, but got hit by Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Altair jumped and with an improvised X-Scissor struck the Bat Pokémon down.

"Checkmate!" He celebrated while holding his leaf-shaped swords. Tenshi gave his son a thumb up and took a deep breath. He then turned his eyes to Team Rocket.

"Siwang wants you dead, because the likes of you ruined his life! He decided to live and punish this world's dark side, because the likes of you!" He shouted. The two thieves grinned at him, deep hate in their eyes.

"Curse my soul as you like, but it won't change the truth! May Arceus have mercy on that poor's soul." He made cross-gesture, and blew them away with Energy Ball.

* * *

**P**ikachu and Axew ran to Tenshi and tackled him as they hugged him. Hana stayed behind.

"Tenshi, you're back!" Sarecus smiled. Tenshi nodded.

"Yeah."

"But you don't look so good." Ash talked about his covered eyes.

"I lost my sight, but I don't need it." He stroked Pikachu's head. Lia looked at Hana with confusion.

"You should be there. Why are you there?" She asked. Tenshi put Pikachu and Axew down as he got up and walked to Hana.

"Are you scared?" He asked. Hana didn't answer, but took a step back.

"It's all right. I don't blame you." He opened his jacket and took a pouch from the pocket.

"Here, you loved these." He took a chocolate bit from the pouch. Hana nerved herself and stepped calmly to him. Tenshi let her took the chocolate bit from his hand and slowly ate it. She then bursted into tears.

"Angel!" She jumped to his arms and Tenshi gave her the familiar warm hug.

"I missed you." Hana sobbed.

"I missed you too." He responded and kissed her head.

"It's all right now. I'm back."

"I know." Hana pushed her head against his chest and let the tears fall. Tenshi stood up.

"How about we go get some ice cream? You want?" Hana nodded. Tenshi stroked her head as he walked past his friends. Lia gave Sarecus a smile and followed.

* * *

**T**enshi, Asashin and the others gathered in Kairi's villa, where Altair was revealed to be Tenshi's son.

"Your son?!" More than others, Cilan was shocked.

"An offspring of Pokemon and human."

"I'm not "a human". I have Serperior blood in me." Tenshi fixed.

"What's wrong with it?" Altair asked.

"Dad is half-Pokémon too."

"There's nothing wrong with it." Asashin said.

"It's just surprising. They haven't met Pokémorph before."

"Well, at least you don't hate me."

"What? No, of course not!" Ash stated.

"It's just… You know."

"That's enough of Altair then." Tenshi said and stroked Hana's head. She quickly returned to her normal, happy state.

"So Tenshi, what happened? Is Siwang…" Kairi asked, but Tenshi cut her.

"Siwang told me about his origin."

"I know him too." Angel said arms crossed.

"Necromancer, brutal and cruel war chief…"

"Sworn to his goals, loving father-figure and was ready to die for his people." Tenshi continued.

"Where did you…"

"Siwang told me. He's much more than meets the eye."

"… So what happened to him?"

"He decided to accept the fact that darkness and light are both as important parts of the nature. He won't use my body as a weapon any longer."

"You seriously can't trust him!" Angel looked at Tenshi as if he had gone crazy.

"I do." He answered shortly and took a sip of Poké-Cola.

"Is he a bad man?" Hana asked. Tenshi stroked her back.

"It depends on how you look at him, but despite his evil actions, he loved that one Pokémon who wasn't his enemy."

"If he's not bad, then he must be kind!" She crossed her hands and smiled.

"I'm sure of it."

"And you're right."

"Well, if say that he's no longer a threat, I trust you, and welcome you back." Souren said. Tenshi nodded.

"I'm happy to be here again."

"So… What's going to happen next?" Zaxion asked while leaning to the wall next to Tenshi.

"Well, I'm going to keep travelling!" Sarecus informed.

"I may as well. I've been here only a week." Souren added.

"I'll keep travelling as well!" Ash said, Pikachu nodding in agreement.

"Tenshi, does there live any Dragons not present in Unova?" Iris asked.

"There are many Dragons in this world Iris, not bounded by the nature. You can find them anywhere."

"You're soooo right!"

"It seems like everyone has a plan." Asashin stated and smiled.

"What about you Tenshi? What are you going to do?" Colin asked. Tenshi was quiet for a moment.

"I have decided: I'm no longer going to hide in the shadows. I'm going to rest, then I'll start over."

"So you're finally becoming a Trainer!" Kairi smiled. Tenshi nodded.

"Yes. I heard my father's words, and I promised."

"Finally! So you have accepted us!" Souren said.

"Don't get ahead of things. It's finally time to understand, and accept, the fact that there are different visions about the world, different ideals and truths."

"I'm glad you're have finally taken the first step." Kairi smiled. Hana stood up and hugged him. Tenshi hugged her back. Jewel jumped onto the table and chirped happily.

"You want to come to play?"

"Of course!" Hana answered happily and jumped from the table.

"Hey, I come too!" Altair left his apple and ran to the beach with Pikachu, Emily, Axew, Hana, Jewel and Sarah. Kairi left the table and went inside. After few minutes she came back with two flip clamshell phones.

"Sarecus. Souren." She called.

"What is it?"

"Here. I want you to have these." She handed Sarecus a black/yellow clamshell phone and to Souren white/red clamshell phone.

"Are these…?"

"Morphers. Yes."

"Cool." Sarecus was excited.

"I give you these because you have the skills of a Warrior. It's a great honor."

"Sweet!" Souren examined the phone.

"So, uh… How do we use these?"

"Use these chips." She handed Sarecus a yellow chip and to Souren a red.

"It's very simple: These Morphers have voice recognition. They recognize your voice ONLY and to active the Warrior Modes, remember this, Sarecus: "Thunder Drive, accelerate.""

"Got it."

"Souren: "Fire Drive, accelerate.""

"Fire Drive."

"Well then, give it a try." Kairi took a step back. Hana and the others ran back to watch them.

"You ready?" Sarecus asked,

"Oh yeah." Souren answered, and started. He installed the chip into the phone and raised it next to his face.

"Fire Drive, accelerate!" He pressed the button.

"CODE ACTIVATED!" The phone answered and soon Souren was surrounded by fire. When it subsided, he had on Fire Warrior outfit **(Based on Mercury Ranger)**: White/ red suit, white helmet with red visor and silver shoulder pads.

"Oh wow! Is this how it feels?! Awesome! I feel like I could take over the whole world!"

"My turn." Sarecus installed the chip and executed the transformation.

"Thunder Drive, accelerate!"

"CODE ACTIVATED!" The phone answered and Sarecus body started to crackle from the electricity. Soon he had on his own Thunder Warrior outfit **(Identical to RPM Gold Ranger)**.

"By Arceus, this is unbelievable! So much power!" They de-morphed and looked at their Morphers.

"Feel free to use them. I'm sure you are going to use those powers for good."

"You got that right!" Sarecus replied.

"Welcome to the Warriors." Tenshi said.

"You still have to train to master those powers. You can use those Morphers to tap into your inner powers, but to use them is another story." He added.

"I will. You can count on that." Sarecus smiled. Tenshi gave him a nod and walked to the fence.

"Go on. Enjoy the summer." He said to Hana and Altair. Hana jumped to his arms and purred.

"I'm happy that you are back!"

"So am I Hana. So am I. Now go, have fun." Hana nodded and jumped to run away from Jewel, who's the tag.

"Everything is now fine." Ash stated happily. Tenshi stood up and leaned to the fence, staring at the horizon.

"Sun of spring rises / New leaves grow to the tree / New day approaches." He smiled. Zaxion stepped next to him.

"You know bro, I'm planning my own journey, and you have more roads to walk."

"So you're implying…" He said. Ali bumped his fist to his right shoulder.

"Let's walk those roads together. We haven't seen each other for a year at least." Hearing him made Tenshi think, but he answered soon with a smirk.

"Lion and Serpent… What an interesting pair of hunters." He chuckled, and bumped his fist to Ali's shoulder.

"I'm in bro."

"Knew that… Serpent King."


	19. Chapter XIX - Preparations

**CHAPTER XIX – PREPARATIONS**

* * *

**T**enshi and Asa stood before the grave of Sota. The silver slab was shining in sunlight and the flowers he brought danced in the wind.

"Sota… You were a Warrior, a true Warrior. You believed in glory of the battlefields." He put his hands together.

"I shall continue that life. I'll bring honour to this family, for you… Brother." He sat down on his knees and bowed to the grave. A tear fell along his cheek and to the grass. As the summer winds blew he stood back up, and gave the grave a salute.

"Our family has walked to the battlefields since the Ancient times, and I shall continue that legacy. Sota… You may not be next to me, but I feel your spirit with me. That is all I can ask… To keep me going. You wanted me to become like our father." The sadness on his face suddenly turned into smile.

"You succeeded. Thank you." Asashin stepped next to him and bowed to the grave, her hand on her chest.

"You were my favourite Dragon Sota, and you are still." She said and leaned to Tenshi's chest. He wrapped his left arm around her.

* * *

**T**hey turned around and walked away. Kisaki and Lucy, her steward and right-hand Lucario, waited for them.

"My lord." Lucy bowed.

"Your friends are waiting for you in Goldriver."

"Good. I shall join them soon enough."

"This is from your grandfather." She gave him a large package. Inside were a metallic crossbow and two quivers full of bolts.

"Its name is Hydra, and the bolts are named the Fangs of Judgment. They are bathed in Seviper's poison, so they paralyze even the largest targets in a second with one shot." She exclaimed and handed the crossbow to him. Tenshi probed the weapon, and pointed it at tiny rock on the beach behind the Memorial Cliffs.

"Balanced. I like it."

"You never suspect your grandfather's work." Kisaki said. Tenshi nodded.

"I won't, he knows these things. But still…" He took the quivers and wrapped them on his belt. The Hydra was placed to the scabbard on his back.

"Fatherlands are new for you. I hope you show Hana those places." His mother's words made him quiet.

"…Hana is not coming." He said with repentant tone.

"Umm… My lord."

"The place I'm heading is the Temple of Darkness. Hana is not coming, for her own sake."

"Tenshi… Hana is not as defenceless as you think." Asa said.

"I know my love, I do know… But do you think anyone could take it if something would… No, Hana stays here this time, no excuses. Kiina and Knight will accompany me on this mission." Asa sighed and nodded.

"Very well, let me talk to her. You go on ahead."

"Are you… Following my lord, my lady?" Lucy asked her.

"I'd love to, but I have… Responsibilities here. I'll stay here and take care of The Family." Tenshi nodded to her and turned to walk towards the forest path. Suddenly Asa grabbed him from his shoulder.

"Wait. Can we have a little chat in private?"

"Of course, but I can't stay for long."

"It's all right. This won't take long, if you come with me now."

* * *

**A**sa led Tenshi to a huge opening in the forest. Tenshi was surprised.

"This place? It's like Sanctuary!" He stated. There was a large open grassy area, a river crossing the opening, bushes with countless berries on a tiny hill, apple trees, waterfall next to a cave's mouth and a viewpoint. Asa pointed at the viewpoint.

"Shall we?"

"Yeah." With that she ran towards the platform, chased by him. When he got to the overview, in front of them opened a beautiful look at the ocean, Goldriver in its full glory, mountains and the location of Sanctuary.

"This… Is fantastic!"

"I found this place while I was having a walk. This is a perfect place for The Family: More food, fresh water, wide are for play and relaxing, the cave is huge enough for shelter and it goes downhill back to the forest path. What would Hana think about this?"

"She'd love this place! Everyone would." While she listened to him, she smirked as she loosened her sash a bit.

"And what's better…" She got his attention. Seeing her handling her sash surprised him.

"Asa Honey?" Suddenly she swept him off his feet with a low kick, slamming him on his back.

"What the…?! Asa?!" He shouted. Asa stepped over him and took of her sash slowly.

"There's no one to disturb… Us. We have the whole garden for us." She giggled, and sat down onto his stomach.

"Asa, what are you…? Should have guessed…" He sighed as she opened her kimono, revealing her nice D-Cups to him. Throwing her kimono away, her scales shone in sunlight.

"You… And I thought you couldn't be more beautiful."

"This time honey…" She bend just in front of his eyes and smirked.

"…Words won't save you. I'm going to take the whole body-care, and you'll give it to me."

"…For my favourite snake, I'll do anything…" He chuckled and kissed her on the lips. Asa hummed and swayed her tail. They didn't notice the bushes rustling close to them. A pair of pinkish eyes watched them in the shadows.

"Interesting." A feminine voice stated as Asa turned around.


	20. Chapter XX - Love Thy Family

**CHAPTER XX – LOVE THY FAMILY**

**!LEMON CHAPTER!**

* * *

**T**enshi grabbed her rear in tight grip and thrust his tongue into her not-yet-ready cunt, making Asa snap her eyes and scream.

"AHH! TENSHI!"

"You wanted this, you got this!" He replied fast and returned to enjoy her taste.

"Leppa Berries. My favourite." He stated and thrust his tongue deep into her cunt. Asa shivered and moaned. Having given up a while ago, she took off her mate's belt and trousers. His erection had already started, and she brought it alive with a kiss to the head. Not wasting time or wanting him to win, she started sucking Tenshi's dick with her tongue. Tenshi loved his chosen one's tongue-work, so he returned the favour by tickling her cunt with his right index finger and middle finger. Asa let out muffled moans and raised her tail high to the air. She didn't know that Tenshi soaked his fingers with her cum for her _other _hole.

"_Never had the chance to try how tight she has. I'm going to love fucking that ass!" _Tenshi had such a bad thoughts about his mate, she's that cute. Tenshi gave her more enjoyment by rubbing her cream-coloured ass while driving her to the edge. Asa occasionally licked and kissed his dick. When she was close to lose, she detached from the cock and grabbed it with his hands, starting to rub it rapidly. The feeling was intense enough for Tenshi to shoot his load.

"Asa!" He shouted as his load flew right to her face, covering her jaw, mouth, neck and part of her breasts to the sticky, yet smelly cum.

* * *

**T**enshi looked at Asashin licked his cum on her lips.

"Like Sitrus Berries. Does the Serperior blood make you this tasty?"

"You don't know? Ironic, for a Servine." He taunted as he walked behind her.

"How about showing that adorable rear of yours? You just got the appetizer."

"You're a bad boy." She giggled. Tenshi kneeled behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"And you're a bad girl – Leading me here just for a game." He leaned forward, his lips almost touching her.

"Bad girl's game." He whispered. Asa smiled and hummed. As he gently pushed her, she got on her hands and knees by her own will. Tenshi had a clear look at her ass. Asa knows his weakness in his sex slaves, so she swayed her ass slowly while keeping her tail high in the air. She closed her eyes and started to hum. Tenshi crossed his arms and shook his head.

"_My precious bad girl…" _He smirked and rubbed his hands together before placing them on her rear. Asashin giggled when he felt the sticky hands on her. As he started to rub her ass, she looked at the grass, rubbing it. As she hummed she placed a little seed to the grass. Suddenly she snapped her eyes open and arched her back screaming when Tenshi spanked her ass.

"Ow! What now?!"

"You're my bad girl Asa." Tenshi replied. He spanked her again.

"Which means that I'm answerable for you." He spanked her again. Asa arched her back and looked back.

"And bad girls ALWAYS have to be punished!" He ended, and spanked her ass again. Asa gasped, but smiled.

"…So… Are you going to punish me again?"

"Oh yes, and you are going to be sorry!" He played his part and slammed his hands on her ass, making her squall again. He spread her juicy ass cheeks, revealing her asshole and pressed his wet fingers against it. Asashin gasped.

"T-Tenshi?! Are you…!" She was cut short when he spanked her again.

"No talking without permission! You've been bad enough!" He replied and thrust his fingers into her hole. Her muscles tensed and she grinned for the sensation. Tenshi thrust his fingers deeper with force, not giving mercy to his mate, knowing that she's just acting.

"…T-Ten…! M-Master!" she screamed when he spanked her to make her quiet. Her ass was sucking his fingers in and not letting him go with ease. Tenshi used his free hand to tickle her cunt, making her squirm and scream wildly.

"No! Not them…! Both! Please no!" Her screams turned into laughing quickly and she squirmed and swung her tail, almost hitting Tenshi to right cheek. Annoyed, he stopped tickling her and grabbed it, keeping it still.

"It's not a punishment if you enjoy it!" He stated and spanked her again. Her ass turned into fire-red.

"Now the best part, honey!" He teased, and thrust into her asshole with his wet dick. Asa grinned and arched her back as her anal virginity was taken. Both Tenshi and she were at the gates of cloud nine. Asa moaned and Tenshi panted as he rode his dream girl.

"You feeling well?" He asked from the humming Servine.

"Take me further to Paradise! Let's have another blessing!" She yelled in pleasure. Tenshi nodded and gave her what she wanted in flesh. The eyes in the bushes watched them like nailed.

"That's… Awkward? Does that feel as good?" She asked, looking at Asa, who moaned like there was no tomorrow.

"Here it comes!" Tenshi said and slapped her ass.

"Give it to me!" Asa replied and swayed her tail as her load burst out, painting their legs and the grass. Just before pleasing her, Tenshi pulled out.

"Another offspring?"

"Yeah! Let's make a bigger family!"

"My thoughts exactly sweetheart!" He answered and thrust into her cunt just before the end. His load blew into her waiting womb.

* * *

**F**or five minutes they laid in the grass still naked, looking at the sun. Asashin had her lower region still wet and sticky, but the wish for new child kept her focused on more important.

"Another. Another child." She rejoiced.

"Hard to believe this all started because you wanted to go naughty." Tenshi recalled, for which she giggled and rolled to his side.

"Would the traditional bed time fun been funnier?" Tenshi smirked and chuckled.

"That would have been boring." He stated. They laughed together and hugged on the grass. In the shadows the spy still looked at them.

"At least they are pure lovers… Just came here to my home for spicing things up." She stated and moved in the bushes carefully, not drawing attention. As Asashin cuddled Tenshi, she moved her left hand to her kimono's pocket. Tenshi opened his eyes for a moment to look at her, and saw her drawing a shuriken from the pocket. His eyes widened and he detached from her lips.

"Asa?!"

* * *

**A**s the movement in the shadows became louder for them to hear, Asa turned around, stood up and threw her shuriken in swift seconds. The shuriken sliced part of the tree bark, and stopped the spy behind it on her tracks.

"Think you can just spy on us and leave without us noticing?!" Asa hissed.

"…You intruded my home, of course I had to know if you're enemies." She answered.

"Show yourself!" Tenshi shouted. A slight sigh was heard, and from behind the tree stepped out a shocking surprise: Pokemorph-Cresselia.

She had pink wings, short tail and pink eyes. She was wearing white robes with shade blue lines and cloth belt.

"Cresselia? The Lunar Princess?" Asa was surprised.

"Next time child, throw your knife towards an enemy!" She scolded and walked to them.

"What do you want from my home?"

"You heard us, so why ask?"

"I don't want anymore intruders here, so just leave and this didn't happen." She said. Asa crossed her arms.

"For a legend, you're quite a pervert – Watching us having private fun!"

"Asa…" Tenshi whispered. Cresselia didn't like her tone.

"Watch your tongue child, or…"

"Don't call me child!" She hissed, and her eyes flashed green. Before she could open her mouth again, under Cresselia burst from the ground several vines which grabbed her arms and legs.

"What are you thinking?! Let me go!" She demanded. Asa gave Tenshi a close look.

"You still got time?"

"Sorry dear, I have to get going." He answered.

"…" She nodded and turned her eyes back to Cresselia and walked to her.

"I don't like disturbing privacy, so you're going to pay the price."

"How dare you talk like that to me?!"

"Look Cresselia, you watched, so apologize!"

"My name is Artemis, and you intruded my home with your human…!" She was shut by a tail whip to the cheek.

"Tenshi is not a "human". He's MY human!" She hissed and grabbed the collar of her robes.

"What are you…?!" Artemis was shocked when Asa ripped her robes, revealing her shade blue body, cream-coloured belly and E-Cups.

"Woah, Legendaries take pride in everything." Asa looked at her breasts. Artemis flew to a rage.

"How DARE YOU?! SET ME FREE AT ONCE!" She shouted and tried to break her arms loose, but no effort. Asa started to smirk.

"What do you think Tenshi? "Bad girls must be punished"?" For a moment he looked at her as if she was another person, but listening to her, he crossed his arms.

"Apologize and let The Family live here, or pay the price for breaking our privacy!" He said and stepped next to Asa.

"You both are...!" Artemis was about to insult them again, but Asa stepped right in front of her, their eyes meeting.

"Quiet. I'm tired, so you have nothing to fear from me… But…"


	21. Chapter XXI - To East

**CHAPTER XXI – TO EAST**

* * *

**T**enshi arrived in Goldriver after his and Asa's private fun. He scratched the back of his head, smirking.

"Didn't thought that about her, but she's a good person at least. Arceus, what kind of a lady you gave me." He joked alone, and got greeted by Diego, Augustus' pet Herdier.

"How are you old pal?" He kneeled and rubbed its head. Diego licked his cheek.

"That's it boy, calm down." Augustus walked to them. Diego barked and ran to him, giving Tenshi space to stand up.

"Your friends are waiting at the docks." He said and petted Diego.

"Excellent. We'll be gone for half a month. While we're on Fatherlands…" He searched his pocket for some money.

"You could do something for my son."

"Is that so? And what would my great grandson want?" He asked. Tenshi crossed his arms and chuckled. As he walked past him towards the docks, he checked Hydra on his back.

"What would a Warrior need?" He asked back and kept walking. At the docks Kiina the Blaziken and Knight the Lucario, both trained Warriors of The Family, waited for him. The moment he stepped to the pier, they kneeled before him.

"Mentor Tenshi." They greeted together. Tenshi bowed to them.

"Well then, you know our mission, so let's get a move on."

"Yes Mentor."

* * *

**AT THE SEA**

**T**enshi read the journal about Fatherlands, when suddenly a sneeze was heard in his room. Tenshi slapped the journal close.

"Bless you!" He said loud.

"Great work Hana." In his bag a voice was heard. Tenshi stood up and walked to the bag on his bed. Inside was a surprise: Altair and Hana.

"What in Arceus' grace?"

"I'm sorry!" Hana cried and crawled out of the bag.

"I told mother that you're not coming! Hana, Altair, better start explaining!" Hana flinched, as for the first time Tenshi raised his voice to her. She sobbed and cried.

"I'm sorry Angel! I wanted to come with you!"

"This is not a journey Hana! This is a dangerous mission and not suitable for children."

"I can take it dad! I…"

"Altair!" He cut him short.

"Kiina and Knight are trained, and they are Champion Samurais! Your training just started, so don't think I'll make excuses with you, son. And now, explain this!" He looked at Hana. She was sitting at the corner, crying.

"Hana…" He was about to walk to them, but Altair pulled him from his hand. He had a piece of paper in his hand.

"Perhaps this makes you calm down." He said and gave the letter to him.

"_Tenshi, I let Hana and Altair go with you, because while you said that it is safer, you questioned your own words, I, as your mother, know it. For you it's safer to take Hana with you and be sure that she's safe than leave her and fear for the worst every second. Back when I and Marcus travelled together, he wouldn't let me go with him to bounty hunts, for the same reason you had. But I followed him with my teammates, and found him outnumbered. Late night that day, he admitted that he was wrong, as you probably are now. If you're angry, be angry to me. These two love you and would walk to the end of the world, either by your side or behind you. Kisaki."_

* * *

**T**enshi sighed deep, put the letter on the bed and walked to Hana. He sat down on his knees and gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"…I just want to be with you." Hana sobbed. He lifted her up and sat her on the bed.

"…Hana, if you promise me, that you'll listen to what I say, and stay close to either Knight or Kiina, you can come."

"I promise." She smiled slightly and hugged him.

"I won't yell at you again. I promise."

"Thank you." She giggled and started to sway her tail.

"All right, let's do this!" He rallied. Altair nodded and gave him a thumb up.

"I'll slice our way to that Temple!"

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
